


大樓管理員生活

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, M/M, Object Insertion, Threesome - M/M/M, tantacle pregnant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 源自All Dick、Dick總受之安價（安價玩法：就是隨機的狀況下以參與者的意見而進行事件方向），由於是單純遊戲性質的文章，沒有特別的頭尾，大部分都是迪克視角，所以有未解的地方跟沒有解開的伏筆，或是突然的轉變，還請注意。源自此https://www.plurk.com/p/ngzv6t感謝該安價遊戲參與者們，有他們才有如此有趣的故事迪克是一名大樓管理員，這個大樓有點特別，他這位管理員的職位也有點特別，他之所以會來這裡當管理員算是某種交換協議，或者說簽訂契約，契約的內容是救了迪克一命，以及妥善安排好視如家人的馬戲團成員們之退休生活，然後再加上讓一個城市免於危機，對方付出這麼多，迪克要償還的當然也不容小覷，他被要求來當這棟大樓的管理員，包吃包住還有薪水可拿也有休假，聽起來很簡單，但事實上做起來迪克才知道是多不簡單，據說他的前任就是被住戶吃掉才有這個空缺，工作規定事項不多，就只有兩點：1.性命自行負責。2.不可違抗住戶。在迪克已經是把命賣給對方的狀況下，他只能當起這棟神秘大樓的管理員了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU設定、Dick總受  
確定有登場的CP攻君：傑森、提姆、布魯斯、夜梟、老虎、沃利、羅伊、觸手（自創）  
有登場但CP沒有特別點出、可自由想像：達米安、克拉克  
確實有R18的組合：傑森、羅伊（有3P）
> 
> 注意Tag：觸手生產play

今天又是新的一天。

「早安！今天又是適合吃麥片的好日子！」

雖然是包吃，但也只是給三餐津貼而已，實際上還是得要自己處理，有時他也會收到住戶請吃的食物，甚至還會考量到他的人類身份而準備可吃的點心給他，顯然自己似乎深受住戶們的喜愛，這對迪克的小命來說是大好消息。迪克幫自己準備了一頓麥片早餐，當他吃完之後，發現住戶專用的電話響起，不敢怠慢的他接起電話。

電話的內容很簡單，一句「脫光衣服，來我房間。」就掛了，迪克困惑地看著已經被掛斷的聽筒，雖然連名字誰都沒說，但身為敬業的大樓管理員，還是知道這位住戶是誰，他打起精神就開始今天的工作，考慮到在大樓公共區域裸體不知道會發生什麼事，於是迪克決定不穿內衣但還是套了一件工作服在外面，前往來電者的住家，他記得那位住戶是一位帶著紅色頭罩的傢伙，老實說迪克根本沒見過這傢伙拿下頭罩過，他有點懷疑那頭罩就是本人的模樣，在這個什麼都有可能的大樓內，那位還算正常呢，迪克一邊哼著歌一邊搭上電梯前往這位紅頭罩先生的房間，雖然是大樓管理員，但其實他並不完全清楚這整棟建築物的構造，只能說這大樓絕對比外表起來得還要大，就連住戶家裡的裝潢與格局都自由奔放得毫無科學性，幸好他需要清掃的地方只有一樓大廳跟花園。

他來到對方的家門前，禮貌地按下電鈴，表明自己身份，門打開後他走進去，迪克看見看見一對結實的大胸，心靈素質非常強健的他，一點都不覺得這場景哪裡怪，反而是在內心稱讚著對方的身材。

「請問，是有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」迪克記得對方允許自己稱呼他為傑森，「傑森先生。」

「你怎麼還穿著衣服？我不是叫你脫了再來？」傑森露出不太耐煩的模樣。

「啊、你知道的，公共區域嘛，不穿工作服或制服，我怕會有麻煩。」迪克賠罪似地露出笑容，然後他想了想契約內容，再想想傳說中被吃掉的前同事，他俐落地把衣服給脫了。

「所以，什麼事？」

傑森裸著上半身，坐在椅子上，他拍了拍自己的大腿要迪克坐到他腿上，迪克聽話地坐上去，一邊確認自己是不是會壓到對方，雖然頭罩上看不出來表情，但顯然是沒什麼大礙。

『這麼說來，沒記錯的話傑森是一位……。』迪克回想著對方的身份，『被頭罩精靈附身的神父。』

似乎也因為這個理由才住在這棟大樓，也難怪迪克從沒看過頭罩下的樣子，而且這也解釋了對方如何帶著頭罩吃飯，這年頭當神父也真不容易呢，迪克心中佩服，雖然他沒聽過有大胸肌的神父啦！

「所以今天是要幫你擦頭嗎？」迪克輕輕敲了一下對方的頭，他知道對方對物品的清潔有莫名的堅持，只是他不確定那是頭罩精靈還是神父本人自己的個性，或是兩者加成變雙倍。

「你也知道這傢伙很囉唆。」傑森聳聳肩。

「那也沒必要叫我脫光啊！我可是有好好在洗衣服的。」迪克熟門熟路地拿起放在桌上的清潔工具，開始用著奇怪的姿勢幫傑森開始擦頭罩。

「哼，有洗跟多久前洗差很多。」傑森嫌棄地說，「你的身體至少保證是在昨晚就有洗過。」

「好啦好啦你老大說了算。」迪克不想跟對方在清潔上做爭論。

當迪克邊跟傑森閒聊邊清理的時候，迪克發現有股很香的味道從傑森的廚房傳出來，是剛烤好的餅乾。

「那是要給我的嗎？」迪克眼睛亮了起來，他開心地把頭罩擦完，心情很好地還親了一下頭罩後腦杓，「謝啦！」

「就算說不是你也要打劫吧！」傑森倒也沒否認，放任對方蹦蹦跳跳地去廚房拿餅乾，「最近比較有空、剛好有食材。」

「太棒啦！」迪克不客氣地嘴裡咬著餅乾，手裡拿著裝有餅乾的盤子從廚房裡走出來，發現傑森站在客廳，雙手扶著頭罩不知道怎麼了。

「傑森？」迪克關心地問。

迪克才剛問完，就看到傑森突然昏倒在地上，迪克急忙放下盤子跑過去，但無奈頭罩戴著他也不能判斷對方該怎麼辦，似乎也不能隨便把對方的頭罩拿下來，就在他努力思索該怎麼辦的時候，頭罩突然說話了，聽起來很像是傑森的講話，但迪克知道不是，畢竟是不會有人的聲音從頭頂上冒出來的。

「從古至今，喚醒昏迷的人都需要真愛之吻。」頭罩精靈如是說。

「但我不確定我是否是真愛，我只是大樓管理員。」迪克認真地回答。

「古老傳統不可違背。」頭罩精靈嘆息。

「那下次幫你擦的時候我就用一瓶十塊錢的人工合成清潔劑。」大樓管理員討價還價。

「……人工呼吸總行了吧！」頭罩不會尖叫，但幾乎快是了。

「你確定你不是在謀殺他害他窒息的主因？」老實說，迪克還不知道該從何下口，「你才是附身的那位」

「我是頭罩精靈。」頭罩精靈NPC模式。

「所以，我要打開頭罩？我開沒問題嗎？」比起人工呼吸，迪克更擔心其他小細節因素，保持對這些小細節的敏銳才是能讓他順利存活到現在的主因。

精靈不再回答他，當迪克試過即使貼著疑似是嘴巴位置的地方也無用後，他決定冒險一下，脫掉傑森的頭罩。

第一次看到傑森的真面目，迪克心臟快速跳了兩拍，不得不承認對方比他想像中還要好看很多，一位神父有大胸肌還是大帥哥真的不要太犯規，這時候來個人工呼吸似乎比較像是享受而不是醫療救援，於是迪克心情很好地就直接親下去，不過也不全然是只有佔人便宜，他還是有好好捏開對方的嘴試圖把氣吹進去，親下去之後，傑森他慢慢的醒來，他按了按太陽穴似乎還在習慣剛醒來的狀態。

「哇靠，好久沒有用真臉看世界了。」傑森有些感嘆。

「你還好嗎？」迪克拉了對方一把。

「沒事。」傑森揮揮手，「我先去休息一下好了，餅乾你就都帶回去吧！」

「好。」迪克點點頭，「那有事就再打給我吧！」

迪克穿回工作服走回大樓管理室，他換上制服，在管理室開始工作，身為大樓管理員，其中一項工作還有將統一送抵的郵件，在按照詳細地址丟到正確信箱裡面，有包裹就掛個領取牌讓住戶找他來領，這份工作做到現在，迪克從來沒看過郵差，也不知道那些信件是如何被送來，像是憑空冒出般，在迪克不注意的時候就會出現在管理室裡，久了之後迪克也見怪不怪，到後來甚至練就一身即使看到有包裹自己會動也毫不訝異。

當迪克把信分到一半時，突然有人從窗戶爬進來。

迪克淡定地看著一位魔王從窗戶進來，還用著非常優雅的姿勢把他的餅乾轉移到他的手上，一副高貴氣質的人卻做著只有小孩子的行徑，都不知道要讓迪克說什麼，但他不敢吐曹，免得人家魔王直接把他這位小人類給捻死。

「那個，是神父做的。」迪克好心提醒，他記得傑森跟布魯斯不對盤，不知道是因為身份關係還是曾經發生什麼事。

「難怪吃起來舌頭有點痲痲的。」布魯斯說，「你的早餐？」

「不，我吃過早餐了，那是剛剛傑森給我的。」再見了，餅乾。迪克在內心哀悼，「請問有什麼事嗎？」

「我需要你來帶孩子。」布魯斯一本正經吃光所有餅乾，「來我家。」

講完後魔王大人就很乾脆俐落地消失。

「既然要去你家也不捎一下喔……。」迪克碎念，不過還是速速把信分好，掛個外出公告後就前往布魯斯的家，迪克禮貌地踏進所謂魔王的家。

迪克並不常來布魯斯家，但他每次來都不一樣，他曾經看過像是聖母院的華麗大廳，也有出現過阿拉伯式帳篷，或是皇宮甚至洞窟，還曾經看到一些似乎不該看到非常有邪惡魔王風範的擺設，這次則似乎比較一般的有錢人類大宅，或許是考量到要幫帶小孩的是人類，布魯斯才會貼心地把房子變成對人類來說相對親切的環境吧！

不過這一切都在迪克看見正在洗照片的提姆和砸東西的達米安後，迪克瞬間了解這根本不是貼心而是賠罪，他知道提姆跟達米安，也知道兩人互看不順眼，提姆還好解決，達米安鬧起來就真的不是好玩的，加上對方可是魔王的兒子，有血緣關係的那種，也就是字面上的魔王之子。

面對這樣的情況，迪克有了決定。

「我們一起來吃麥片吧！」迪克露出他最燦爛的笑容說。

「嘖，誰要吃那個幼稚的人類食物。」達米安不買帳，繼續砸著不知道是什麼但看起來很貴很好砸的東西。

「我正在忙，晚點吧！」提姆將洗好的照片掛好。

「噢，好吧。」迪克只好乖乖地閉嘴，既然食物釣不動他們，迪克決定先關心一下看起來無害的提姆，反正達米安砸的東西也不需要他陪，就讓他去發洩一下。

「是布魯斯叫你來陪我們的嗎？」在迪克靠過去時，提姆先一步開口，「我覺得沒這個必要，要看管的是那個惡魔小子，我可以顧好自己。」

「那你知道達米安怎麼了嗎？」迪克問，然後，隨著提姆的舉動，迪克看見了那些照片。

「他又想帶動物回家，這次布魯斯即時發現被制止了，所以才在那邊發脾氣。」提姆回答。

「他這次又撿了什麼……等等這不是我的照片嗎？」迪克問到一半，發現提姆的照片居然都是自己，他驚訝地隨手抽出一張照片。

那是算得上迪克"生前"為了籌措馬戲團開銷的兼職，為了錢他當過一小段時間的鋼管舞郎，雖然帶著眼部面具但仍認得出是迪克，照片裡的他又短又緊的皮褲裡塞著不少錢，一副活力四射又性感的模樣，客觀來說拍得不錯，但據迪克所知這不應該是這裡住戶們會知道的事。

「你怎麼會有這張照片！」迪克驚訝地問，提姆卻只是小心地拿回照片，放回他的收藏本裡。

還來不及等到提姆的解釋，迪克發現有什麼東西接近自己，迪克轉頭一看，達米安一臉氣呼呼地瞪著迪克，彷彿迪克才是阻止他養動物的仇人。

「跪下，人類。」達米安頤指氣使地說，然後拿出一個東西。

看對方拿出皮鞭還叫他跪下，迪克忍不住後靠近提姆，小聲地問：「呃、達米安說要養的動物是什麼？他為什麼喊得這麼熟練？」

「你不會想知道的。」提姆回答，「為了你好，別問。」

迪克非常聽話地不再問，為了自己心臟好以及存活，雖然說是不可違抗住戶，但一來是布魯斯委託再先，二來是達米安畢竟還是個小孩樣，他不認為自己有超乎”違抗”的範疇。

「這樣很不禮貌，小孩子不能這樣說話，沒禮貌的小孩沒糖吃喔～」迪克彎下腰，像是跟小孩叮嚀一樣親切地說。

「嘖，少把我當小孩看，收起你噁心的笑容格雷森。」達米安一臉惡厭地瞪著迪克，「還吃糖勒，你到底有沒有搞清楚你的身份？區區一個人類。」

「但區區一位人類還是能跟魔王一起玩啊！」迪克朝著達米安伸手，「來嘛！看我們去玩點什麼。」

迪克拿出手機，打開寵物youtube給達米安看。

「你看！超可愛的狗狗吧！」

達米安用看神經病的眼神看著迪克，「我知道你很愚蠢但沒想到蠢成這樣，你幹麻給我看食－－」

「欸。」提姆突然打斷達米安的話，「記得什麼能講什麼不能講。」

「但這無禮的人類把我當蠢貨在對待！」

「那不代表你能違抗布魯斯的命令！」提姆嗆回去。

「嘿嘿嘿你們！」眼看兩人要吵起來了，迪克甚至有錯覺覺得周遭似乎變熱了，他得趕快想辦法阻止他們。

由於周遭真的好像變熱，確定不是錯覺的迪克決定脫掉衣服，他脫掉上衣後，發現吵架的兩人已經升級成用他聽不懂的語言在吵，而且似乎有打算開始動手的可能，於是迪克抓起旁邊一個東西強行站在他們兩人中間。

當提姆與達米安兩人停止爭吵，一同用你是否要穿上的詢問眼神看向自己時，迪克才發現自己拿著一套超人服，是說這裡怎麼會有超人服？迪克同樣用詢問的眼神看向兩位，於是形成某種彼此在互看的奇怪場景。

「唔，總之別吵了好嗎？」迪克露出有些尷尬的笑容。

「是他先找碴的。」達米安撇頭，「他不找我麻煩誰想理他。」

「我是在提醒他規矩。」提姆說，「他只要守規矩我才不想理他。」

迪克想起該隱與住在隔壁的史蒂芬妮，迪克相信這兩人一定有辦法可以解決這情況，於是他拿起電話打給史蒂芬妮，非常慶幸地被接通，迪克感激地說明事情。

『這還不簡單。』史蒂芬妮輕快地說，『要我告訴你方法可以，但你要答應我一個要求。』

「……好，我下班後會去參加，不，這算是曠工吧我可不敢，會的，嗯，掰。」迪克掛了電話，儘量不去想史蒂芬妮所謂的開趴，他記得以前去參加時，不知道派對上的食物都是什麼玩意，讓他吃了之後張口就吐出彩虹，妥妥字面上的意思，害他隔天上班都不敢講話，好再只維持個兩天就恢復了。

迪克將思緒轉到阿福身上，史蒂芬妮告訴他去找阿福，他對這位魔王家的管家印象不深，只有耳聞，不過照理來說既然是管家應該會在家才對，怎麼沒看到人？

「我們去找阿福吧！」迪克決定還是照史蒂芬妮的建議試試看，能讓這兩人不吵架，什麼都好。

「找阿福？」

迪克看達米安露出微妙的表情，似乎像是被告知歡樂的時光結束該回家的模樣，但隨後達米安就又再度充滿精神，甚至有些興致勃勃，「好，那就來找阿福吧！我也好久沒有吃像樣的食物了。」

「沒想到你會打算找阿福。」提姆說，「是史蒂芬妮跟你說的吧！真是的，他就只是愛搞大事湊熱鬧。」

提姆一邊碎念一邊走到旁邊的房間中，一旁的達米安則是像在準備要幹大事般活動著筋骨，不過是要找個人為何好像什麼大陣仗？迪克越來越覺得疑惑。

「好，讓我們來找阿福吧！」提姆從房間中抱出一本書，將書放在桌上，那是一本極具歷史感的精裝書，就連紙張似乎是羊皮紙，繁複的雕花搭配看不懂的文字，上面甚至還有一顆彷彿**就是真的**的眼睛圖樣，盯得你心裡發毛。

「……這看起來比較像是要召喚布魯斯的書。」迪克乾巴巴地說，這是召喚魔王的書吧！

「找布魯斯打電話就好了。」提姆聳聳肩，「現在你要找的可是魔王家的管家。」  
「我不得不承認你的勇氣與膽量，格雷森。」達米安點點頭。

「場地的話這邊有充足的能量。」提姆慎重地翻開書。

「時間不是問題，隨時可以調成適合的時間。」達米安說，原本互看不順眼的兩人此時竟然合作無間、默契十足地一起投入這件事。

「那麼就剩下儀式……。」提姆看向迪克，「你準備好了嗎？」

「準備什麼？」完全狀況外的迪克根本無法跟上他們。

「你不是要找阿福？」

「是啊！」迪克回答，「但他不是你們的管家嗎？怎麼好像一副……要召喚什麼東西一樣。」

「向來都是管家找上我們。」達米安說明，「沒人找得到管家，父親或許有，但至少我們沒試過。」

「所以。」提姆微笑，「你準備好了嗎？」

「儀式很簡單，你只要衝向布魯斯設立電網，觸動警報即可。」提姆翻譯書本的內容。

「這不是儀式，這是惹事吧。」迪克覺得自己放棄思考人生會比較輕鬆，「一定要我來嗎？」

「「是你說要找阿福的。」」提姆跟達米安一口同聲說。

「……好。」迪克打開明顯是通往外面花園的門，比起要衝撞電網，有門居然能通到不知道哪裡的花園，以及往後看會發現自己是從一個城堡裡走出來的景象，就顯得非常普通，這是這棟大樓的通常運轉，迪克看了看那個電網，「會死人嗎？」

「人類的話，我不知道。」提姆躲在門邊說。

「它是拿來擋什麼用的？」

「你不會想知道的。」提姆回答。

「……很好。」迪克抽了抽嘴角，「如果我現在反悔會怎樣？」

「那我就吃了你。」達米安說，儘管他自己也是扒在門邊不敢走出來。

「好吧。」迪克認命，「那麼我們就來試試看吧，找阿福。」

迪克眼睛一閉，一鼓作氣衝向電網，但沒有撞到想像中的網子也沒有感覺到電流，反而是被一雙有力的手攔腰抓住，迪克張開眼睛看，發現自己已經被不知道從哪禮冒出來的布魯斯抱離那個電網。

「提姆、達米安。」布魯斯嚴厲地低喊。

「「是史蒂芬妮！」」兩人再度合作無間把責任推出去，乖乖站好，他們知道布魯斯是真的生氣了。

布魯斯把迪克放下，一語不發地看著眼前的兩人，明顯清楚責任歸屬不全然在史蒂芬妮身上。

「如果不想換新的管理員的話。」布魯斯緩緩開口，「你們明白我的意思。」

「對不起，布魯斯。」

「是的，父親。」

「呃、沒關係啦！反正也沒發生什麼事，而且他們的確已經不吵架啦！」迪克急忙緩夾氣氛，「只是玩過頭而已，小孩嘛，常有的事。」

「你先回去吧。」布魯斯轉頭看向迪克，「我跟他們需要溝通一下。」

「好，但，呃、可能多管閒事，不過，別太嚴厲好嗎，對親子關係不好。」迪克繼續試圖緩下看起來似乎在生氣的布魯斯，不過既然是人家家族的事他也不好過問，於是就只是叮嚀一下然後點點頭就離開了。

回到管理室的迪克，發現管理室裡有個包裹居然在動，接受度極高、心胸超級寬大的迪克一點都不驚慌，他記得上次的教訓，不敢徒手去拿包裹，而是穿上與制服一套的手套，確認穿好才伸手去拿起那個包裹。

「好，讓我看看這小傢伙是誰的包裹。」當迪克翻過來想確認收件者，把包裹翻過來時，突然從包裹裡面冒出觸手來把他纏住，即使迪克急忙鬆手也於事無補，因為觸手已經從他的手臂一路纏住他。

「所以我說……我最討厭分類信了！」被纏住的迪克努力掙扎努力抱怨著，濕濕滑滑的液體沾濕他的制服，他只能祈禱這包裹只是一般觸手而不是什麼吃人的章魚怪之類的，他強迫自己冷靜下來，也不再掙扎，這時候越冷靜越好，搞不好這玩意只是會攻擊會動的，反正他好像也掙脫不了，算是半放棄地讓觸手漸漸纏住他整身。

好，冷靜，觸手在徹底綁住他之後沒有動靜，迪克覺得這是好的開始，至少沒有直接勒斃他，迪克深呼吸後盯著那個包裹，另一根觸手緩緩從包裹裡面伸出來，停在他的臉前，像是審視般，之後就又像條超巨大狗狗的舌頭，從下而上舔了迪克滿臉，濕濕糊糊地讓迪克無法直視。

「好，顯然你要不是喜歡我、就是覺得我很好吃，又或者是兩者皆是。」迪克勉強地從臉上留下的濕濕液體睜開眼睛，「我們可以慢慢來好嗎？放輕鬆。」

也不知道觸手聽不聽得懂人話，眼前那根觸手靜止不動，然後從包裹裡又伸出3根觸手，他們並排在一起，彷彿只有三指的動物般摸了摸迪克的頭，見對方沒有攻擊意圖，迪克開始試著想努力溝通。

「可以放開我嗎？」

觸手搓著迪克頭髮。

「我不會逃跑，所以可以放開我嗎？」

觸手舔舔迪克左邊臉頰。

「我拿好吃的給你吃？」

觸手舔舔迪克右邊臉頰。

「好吧。」要不是被纏住，他真心覺得自己好像被一隻巨大大型犬纏住，但這樣被綁住不是辦法，要是肚子餓還是想上廁所怎麼辦？一路已經思考到民生問題的迪克很務實地想。

就在迪克還想不出辦法時，他突然覺得背後好像有什麼跟著他，迪克想要轉頭，卻礙於觸手的捆綁沒辦法轉頭。

「拜託、幫個忙，讓我看一下是有什麼東西……。」迪克艱困地說，不過沒等迪克溝通成功，那東西就主動冒出來，是一顆五彩繽紛的氣球，下面綁了一封信，信也不用迪克打開，文字就自動從信封裡跳出來給迪克看。

文字不難讀，那像是紳士般優雅的字滿賞心悅目，但出來的內容卻不是那麼一回事，大大地寫著：你為什麼還穿著衣服

「啊？」迪克真心不懂，纏著他的觸手彷彿先懂一樣舉著三根觸手狂點頭，迪克為了自己心靈健康著想忽視了那個巨犬型觸手，看了信裡的落款，忍不住讓他皺眉。

夜梟，他一個很不擅長的住戶，跟布魯斯長得很像，背後的實力似乎也不相上下，兩人與其說不對盤不如說是互相忽視對方，雖然嚴格來說夜梟並沒有對他做什麼，表面上看起來對他很好，但對方散發出來的偏執讓迪克覺得毛骨悚然，一時之間迪克也不想吐曹為何用五彩繽紛氣球來傳訊息。

不過好過夜梟本人出現啦！

在迪克稍微放鬆之際，浮在空中的字慢慢扭成黑霧朝著迪克噴來，迪克下意識閉上眼，等他張眼之後看到一個人。

「看來似乎正在忙啊，親愛的理查德。」夜梟本人正在他面前，禮貌地對他微笑。

「嗨，嗯，是啊！」迪克正著頭皮扯出笑容，「好久不見，真的忙就不要勉強回來這了。」

「再怎麼忙也要回來。」夜梟說，「我是為你而來的。」

「謝謝。」迪克乾巴巴地說，「那，這個，可以想想辦法嗎？」

迪克努力扳著手指，指著這款滿一身觸手。

「我當然不會拒絕你。」夜梟笑了一下，「事實上我是來領包裹回去的。」

「什麼？」

「領。」夜梟指了指那個伸出觸手的包裹，然後再指著纏著迪克的觸手，「包裹。」

「你可以先把牠收好再領走。」迪克無視貼上來狂蹭他的頭髮的觸手，他的頭髮已經濕到都攤下來了好嗎。

「我為什麼要這麼做。」夜梟笑了一下，他拿起那個觸手包裹，連同被纏著的迪克都被一起提起來，明明應該會是有重量的東西卻在夜梟手上異常輕，夜梟揮揮手還規矩地在簽收簿上簽名，然後一個閃神，迪克就一起被拉進夜梟的家裡。

觸手還纏在迪克身上，不過不再是勒緊，比較像是穩穩地抱著他，原本還想擺般掙脫的迪克此時卻是非常感激，因為他所處的空間，竟然是一片虛無，要一直處在這樣的環境裡，好像心靈不扭曲都很難，迪克非常寬宏地了解了夜梟為何會是那樣了。

「你可以，幫我開門然後把我放到走廊上嗎？」雖然迪克連門在哪都不知道，他試圖跟觸手賣可憐。

觸手像是在思考般靜止不動，隨後就開始鑽進迪克的衣服裡面。

「嘿！搞半天你是比我還怕是嗎？」夜梟不是吃你、會被吃的可能是我啊！迪克簡直氣笑，鑽進去衣服裡並不算舒服，濕濕黏黏讓他很想洗個澡，迪克試圖把觸手從自己衣服裡面拉出來，一人一觸手僵持一會時，迪克突然看見夜梟坐在不知道從哪裡冒出來的椅子上，一臉專注地看著迪克。

「呃……。」不知道對方到底看了多久還是在看什麼，迪克勉強自己向這空間唯三的活物說話。

「聽著…我不知道我們幹嘛要那麼嚴肅，一起起來嗨不好嗎？」迪克試圖讓氣氛輕鬆些。

「當然沒問題，親愛的理查德。」夜梟站起來，走到迪克面前，像是紳士邀請舞伴般端起迪克的手，親吻了迪克的手臂，此時觸手也開始縮小，慢慢地躲在迪克背後，夜梟揮揮手，四周的虛無像是畫布般收闔到夜梟的背部，彷彿一雙惡魔翅膀，但隨後就跟著消失無蹤，換上宛如點滿蠟燭與灑著玫瑰的起居室。

「你想怎麼嗨呢？」夜梟牽著迪克的手，坐在柔軟的沙發上，「先來點東西？」

夜梟在桌面畫了一圈，東西就出現在桌上。

「我覺得我說的嗨跟你說的嗨可能不一樣。」迪克擺出最專業的大樓管理員態度，「不好意思，夜梟先生，可以請你把這個包裹拿走嗎？我覺得牠一直在這不太好，你看，這大樓只有我一位管理員，我還有工作要做，所以可否……。」

迪克指了指背後的觸手團，盡量忽視那所謂的成人玩具。

「你喜歡嗎？我送你。」

「不，不用了謝謝，規定管理室不能養寵物。」迪克急忙搖頭。

「真可惜。」夜梟說得很惋惜，「那麼，這個可以為我做吧？」

「那麼，如果我使用那個，你就會把這……包裹拿走嗎？」迪克再次確認。

「畢竟那是我的東西啊！」夜梟說得挺愉快的。

雖然是得到正面回應，但迪克也不知道是不是真的要照對方所說的做，基本上他無法違背住戶的委託，但夜梟似乎也只是在耍著他玩，迪克思索著。

就在此時，迪克手機響了，他拿起來一看發現是史蒂芬妮打來的，迪克幾乎是彷彿救贖地接起電話。

『Cass說你不在管理室，你在哪？你答應我要來開趴的，已經是下班時間了吧！』

被對方這麼一提，迪克想起這件事，原來不知不覺已經是這時候嗎？

「我在夜梟這邊。」迪克看了一眼耐心等候的夜梟。

『……蛤！？！！』

史蒂芬妮的大叫讓迪克忍不住拿離聽筒，隨後迪克開始安撫女孩說他很好他沒事夜梟沒有要吃了他諸如此類的，最後史蒂芬妮要求迪克打開免持聽筒。

『迪克先答應我的！而且已經是他下班時間，他跟我有約定，放走他，別忘了住戶協議！』

迪克覺得自己都要愛上史蒂芬妮了，尤其他明明聲音都在發抖還是堅持把要對夜梟說的話喊完，某方面來說她可是在跟魔王搶人啊！

史蒂芬妮話一說完就立刻掛掉，迪克都可以想像得出女孩肯定都腳軟了。

「事實上我可以不在乎那位雜種女巫的話。」夜梟走到迪克的背後，幾乎快要貼上去的距離，「為了你，我也可以與世界為敵。」

他的手伸進迪克的衣服裡，由後腰開始慢慢往上摸，「但是我在乎你，既然你晚上有約，那麼就玩得開心些。」

往上摸的手輕輕地揭掉趴在迪克背部的觸手團。

「祝你有個美好的夜晚，我親愛的理查德。」夜梟吻了一下迪克的後頸，「讓我送你回去吧！」夜梟收回手，幫迪克隨手整理一下外觀，連同身上的濕黏也瞬間不見。

「呃，謝了。」迪克努力保持冷靜，不知道是對方的氣勢還是剛剛的撫摸，讓他覺得身體似乎在微微顫抖，夜梟紳士地幫迪克打開門，在迪克踏出去瞬間，夜梟在他的耳旁低語。

「我隨時為你而來。」

迪克眨了眨眼，發現自己回到了管理室，剛剛的事情彷彿做夢一樣就過去了，迪克坐在椅子上一副癱掉的模樣，這職務還真是心臟不夠大顆做不下去啊……

花不到三秒，生性樂觀的迪克打起精神，決定下班去參加派對，史蒂芬妮已經把邀請函送到桌上了，換上一身便服的迪克，開心地前往指定地點。

是屬於大樓的派對，因此只有住戶參加，迪克順利抵達，先與史蒂芬妮交談，感謝他的勇氣與搭救，以及再度安撫他自己真的沒事，之後他們便投入派對的熱鬧中，迪克跑去拿些東西吃(他挑了一些看得懂實擦以及看起來人類能吃的)，他一邊吃的開心一邊走向邊角，一個轉身時，迪克他發現達米安一臉氣呼呼地朝他衝來，迪克正想要打招呼，卻被對方用斗篷罩住頭帶走。

等等，這是我被綁架了嗎？迪克思考著。

「嘿！我明天還要上班，可以明天再說嗎……啊。」迪克出聲抗議到一半，斗篷就被掀開了，在自己面前的是布魯斯。

「怎麼了嗎？」迪克問，「找我有緊急的事？」雖然他想不出有什麼事布魯斯不能解決，但如果真的是不能解決的事，那還真的是急事。

「阿福做了小甜餅給你。」布魯斯一本正經地說，「他要為今天提姆跟達米安造成的麻煩致歉。」

老大，你還吃了我的餅乾，你確定阿福的致歉不包含這點嗎？迪克忍住心中吐槽，接過對方地來的紙袋。

「你明天給我就好了，或是直接放管理室也行，幹麻要這麼……隆重。」迪克微婉地說。

「你已經下班了。」布魯斯有些不自然地清了清喉嚨。

「所以？」

「在你私人時間裡，並不受管理員規定的束縛。」

「這跟你要給我餅乾有什麼關聯？」迪克直白地問，「你可以直接來找我啊！而且又不是我一下班就不管所有事，我才沒這麼冷血，要是電梯壞掉什麼的我也會擔心啊！」

「你下班之後，沒有理由聽住戶的話。」

「……你的意思是，你怕我會拒絕來找你所以直接把我綁來？」迪克努力跟上對方思維，他瞪大了眼，「天啊！事情不用搞得這麼複雜吧！」

布魯斯假裝沒聽到迪克的抱怨。

「好吧，謝啦！幫我轉達阿福謝謝他的小甜餅，雖然我不知道為什麼你要大費周章挑這時間硬要給我啦，不過我很感激，阿福做的很好吃。」迪克笑了笑，「啊、對了，剛剛史蒂芬妮拜託我轉交東西給你，本來想明天拿給你，現在剛好就先拿給你吧！」

布魯斯接過東西，不避諱地直接拆開，是一條綠鱗小短褲，迪克忍不住挑眉，撇開品味不提，不管是女巫送小短褲給魔王，還是年輕女性送小短褲給成年男子，怎麼看都怎麼怪吧！

「原來如此。」顯然布魯斯懂了，還收下了！果然這世界不是迪克這渺小的凡人能懂的。

「沒事的話我先走了。」迪克揮揮手，當他踏出步伐時，胃裡突然一陣異樣，他想起史蒂芬妮向來是負責派對飲料的人，噢，不，上次是害他會吐出彩虹的東西，這次又是什麼啊！

不過好在胃只是翻了一下，似乎沒有發生什麼事，迪克試著張張口，發現也沒吐出什麼奇怪的東西，迪克覺得大概是多心了，史蒂芬妮也不是每次都調奇怪的飲料，當迪克安心下來後，轉頭再向布魯斯意示自己離開時，迪克突然看見自己視線的右下方突然出現像是漫畫的對話框，上面寫著“拿阿福的小甜餅當藉口來看迪克果然是對的。”框框上還有一個蝙蝠小記號。

「呃、布魯斯，你有沒有看見……。」迪克揉揉眼睛，發現對話框消失，取而代之是新的對話框：“他的眼睛真的很漂亮。”

「什麼事？」布魯斯問。

「……沒事，晚安。」迪克像是逃跑般立刻離開，天啊！那什麼，是只有我看見嗎？下意識想要去找史蒂芬妮問清楚，但當他踏入派對時，他發現自己的視線快被對話框給淹沒，別說找史蒂芬妮了，連路都快要看不見啦！

「好歹也讓我能調個透明度吧！」迪克表示心累，不過幸好這種副作用大多只會持續一天，也就是撐完明天就沒事了，想著明天再找史蒂芬妮想辦法，今天就先回去吧！

當迪克轉身回去時，他碰上了傑森，若不是早上看過對方的真面目，迪克絕對認不出來眼前的人就是傑森，看起來對方也下班了，不是穿著神父裝而是輕鬆的便服。

「嗨，晚安。」雖然很想趕快回去，但出於禮貌迪克還是打招呼。

「你是來參加派對的？」傑森舉了一下手當作回應。

「對，史蒂芬妮邀我來的，但我想說明天還要上班就先回去休息。」

「噢。」傑森看了一下派對現場，這時候漫畫框又再度出現在迪克視野裡，上面寫著：派對上看起來沒啥好吃的，所以他可能還沒吃？不知道今天能不能約到他吃晚餐。

「看起來的確也沒啥好玩的。」傑森說。

迪克看著傑森，他突然好像可以明白那個漫畫框是什麼東西，迪克試探地開口：「呃、你該不會，沒吃晚餐？」

「啊、對！」傑森愣了一下，彷彿心中有事被猜到般，接著立刻說：「你也沒吃嗎？要不我們一起去吃個晚餐？」

啊、果然是能看到別人的心聲嗎！證實自己疑慮的迪克了解這次的飲料後遺症是什麼了，史蒂芬妮啊啊啊啊！

雖然傑森看起來像是隨口一提，但迪克知道對方相當想跟自己吃飯，自己確實還沒吃晚餐，自己沒有理由拒絕，可是現在的他能夠看到別人心聲，這樣很像擅自看別人日記那樣侵犯隱私權似乎不太好，傑森要是知道了我知道他在想什麼會不開心吧！還是回去自己一個人比較好吧？

但是機會難得，平時傑森都戴著頭罩也看不出表情，這時候連心聲都看得出來讓迪克也有些好奇，反正自己也真的餓了，吃個晚餐而已，沒關係吧！

「好啊！」迪克點頭，「那就一起去吃晚餐吧！」

「嗯，走吧！」

迪克盡量不去笑那個充滿太好啦的漫畫框。

他們去到一間附近的小餐館吃飯，餐館不大但乾淨東西也滿好吃，迪克嘴饞還多點了一份甜點，在甜點送來時，傑森表示要離開一下，可能是要去廁所還是講電話或是抽煙什麼，迪克不在意地開始吃甜點，但就在傑森起身離開與迪克對到眼這一瞬間，迪克看見漫畫框再度出現。

迪克努力維持臉部不繃，煞有其事地開始吃甜點，居然想著好想床上運動嗎，好吧，大家都是成年人，都這麼想約自己出來吃飯了，有那個意思也不意外，迪克一邊吃一邊想著。

過一會傑森回來了，迪克看著對方，其實還滿想問傑森剛剛該不會是去廁所打手槍吧？但迪克當然不能這樣問，只是裝作沒事誇讚這甜點很好吃傑森你應該要來一個之類的閒聊。

「啊、吃得好飽。」迪克擦擦嘴角，「等一下要不要去大樓的健身房來場拳擊、運動運動幫助消化？你有在練吧！大樓的設備真是誇張得豪華耶，健身房裡居然還有拳擊擂台，一般大樓再高級都不會有吧！」

「畢竟是“那個大樓”。」傑森笑了一下。

「今晚的話我沒事，我奉陪！」傑森勾起嘴角，「那，贏了的話有獎勵嗎？」

「獎勵？」迪克思考了一下，這聽起來似乎滿好玩的，這代表大家都會認真，「這樣吧！輸的要答應贏的一件事，如何？」

「無論什麼事？」

「殺人放火作奸犯科的除外，害別人也不行，此外都可以。」迪克扳著手指數，「你是神父耶！應該比我更清楚這個吧！」

「好啊！」傑森拿起餐廳的水杯，當作酒杯跟迪克碰杯，「一言為定。」

兩人回家各自換上運動的輕裝，來到健身房時發現提姆居然在裡面，迪克有些意外，雖然大樓有誇張的高級健身房，但布魯斯家是什麼？是個他想要有什麼就有什麼的房子，別說健身房搞不好連游泳池都有，完全不必來這個公共場所。

「提姆？你怎麼在這。」迪克驚訝地問。

「噢、我來找東西的，有個東西不小心溜進來，別在意。」提姆笑了一下，「你們來練拳擊？」

「對。」迪克逼迫自己不去想提姆那個漫畫框寫的太好了是什麼意思。

「我可以看嗎？」

“如果能留下來就太好了，不然還要去調監視器。”

看著那漫畫框的字，迪克很無言地說好，畢竟他沒理由拒絕以及反正結果都還是會被看。

迪克跟傑森兩人準備好後開始比賽，顯然傑森對戰鬥相當熟悉，完全沒有出現漫畫框而是用直覺與身體在戰鬥，這讓迪克鬆了一口氣，他並不希望用這個外掛來作弊，壞了這遊戲的樂趣，而且他也更能專心，至於提姆，幸好迪克因為對打眼裡只有傑森，不然他實在不想知道提姆到底在想什麼，直覺告訴他那很恐怖、不要看。

迪克不承認自己是被傑森的帥氣閃瞎到眼，因此沒有注意到對方的攻擊而

被打倒在地。

「我贏了。」傑森笑得很開心，伸手去把迪克拉起來。

「是啊！恭喜你。」願賭服輸，迪克走到旁邊拿起準備好的毛巾擦著滿身汗，「說吧！你想要我做什麼事。」

「別急，先換個衣服吧！」傑森沒有急著說，漫畫框倒是不斷跳著各樣字，速度太快迪克懶得去判讀。

「你們打賭了？」在一旁的提姆問。

“很好，拍了不少好照片，流汗也很不錯。”

「……對。」迪克努力裝作平常模樣，「這樣比較好玩，我先去洗澡啦！全身都是汗，掰啦！」

「啊、」“糟糕，要不要跟迪克說，唔、算了應該沒事啦！”，「呃、好，你們忙，我再待一下。」

提姆無懈可擊地回以微笑。

迪克揮揮手，就跟傑森一起去健身房附設的淋浴間去洗澡。

「啊～偶爾這樣運動完也不錯啊！神清氣爽。」迪克沖著澡讚嘆著，突然間他想起提姆說的話，說有東西溜進來，這有可能是藉口或是真的有什麼例如他們家的寵物之類的，但加上提姆心裡的話的話，這讓迪克在意起來，聽起來似乎不是什麼人畜無害的東西，就在這時候，突然有個東西纏上他的腳，迪克低頭看去，是一條觸手，捲在他腿上跟他說嗨呢。

「靠！這什麼鬼啊！」

還沒等迪克尖叫，就聽到在隔壁洗的傑森大吼，顯然淋浴間果然有東西啊啊啊！

迪克急忙扯開才剛纏住的觸手，快速地踢開牠之後衝去隔壁，打開門將纏住傑森的觸手奮力扯開，傑森也拿著蓮蓬頭不斷毆打觸手，好不容易脫困後兩人急忙跑出淋浴間。

「提姆！！」迪克大喊，雖然不知道提姆在找的是否是這玩意，但至少提姆是具他所知可能還在這裡的人。

「你看起來似乎需要幫忙，親愛的理查德。」回應的不是提姆，而是過份優雅的口吻，夜梟從憑空走出，像是欣賞什麼地打量著。

“這具身軀還是那麼完美，果然是上天的尤物。”

忙著逃跑的迪克連毛巾都沒抓，他能維持臉部表情但無法控制全身的雞皮疙瘩啊！

「淋浴間有怪東西。」傑森站出來說，「雖然看起來沒有追出來，不過誰知道會怎樣。」

“靠，好想揍人。”

迪克看著傑森的心底話，似乎傑森也不太喜歡夜梟啊！

「幫個忙處理一下吧！或是你就不要進去，我提醒你了喔。」傑森意示迪克一起離開。

「不用什麼處理，牠只是喜歡潮濕的環境。」夜梟自來熟地跟著一起走，「只是我不確定這之後會不會再發生。」

「你這什麼意思？」迪克皺眉，他試圖看看夜梟的漫畫框，但並沒有出現任何心底話，顯然對方所說的就是他心裡想的。

「字面的意思，親愛的。」夜梟回答，「你人見人愛啊！」

「不是你在搞鬼吧？夜梟。」傑森就不是這麼友善了，想揍人的框已經變成粗體還放大。

「當神父的不要猜疑心這麼重。」

“不過只是推一把而已。”

「好了，時間也晚了，我看就先這樣吧！有什麼明天再說。」迪克急忙打圓場，「安全起見我先把健身房鎖起來，明天清掃人員應該就會來處理，大家就各自晚安吧！」

「我可以幫你永絕後患，讓我幫你。」夜梟沒有堅持留下，「晚安，理查德。」

「……別忘了你欠我一件事。」傑森拿走放在置物櫃的私人物品，胡亂套上後，跟著同樣也隨便穿好的迪克一起離開健身房。

回到連結著管理室的私人住家，迪克不擔心健身房的觸手問題，他並不負責清掃，頂多只需要處理突然有住戶打翻飲料在地上時那種小清理問題，清掃另有其人，可能要說人也不是，因為迪克從來沒看過他們，通常就是一睡醒什麼都乾淨，跟昨天一樣乾淨、也會跟明天一樣乾淨，完全不會有任何騷動。

迪克梳洗完畢躺在床上準備睡覺，一邊祈禱著明天藥效趕快過，一邊傷腦筋到底該不該聽夜梟的話，漸漸地踏入夢鄉。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

隔天一早，又是上班的日子，在開始上班前，迪克決定先沖個澡讓自己有精神，當他打開蓮蓬頭開始洗的時候，突然想到昨晚夜梟說的話，雖然被告知這大樓有完善的保安，不怕有外來的東西會闖進來，但昨晚在健身房還不是遇到了，擋得了外面擋不了裡面啊！雖然不知道夜梟做了什麼但他肯定脫不了關係，這樣的話，自己家是不是也沒那麼安全了？

迪克一邊思考一邊洗。

洗到一半，就像是要回應他的預感，迪克還來不及反應時，觸手彷彿突襲般纏住迪克。

「……靠。」迪克幾乎眼神死，「這下上班要遲到了。」

所謂一回生二回熟，雖然迪克很不想熟這種事，但已經被抓住了又能怎麼辦，迪克冷靜了下來，幸好這觸手跟先前包裹那種一樣，似乎沒有攻擊的意圖，迪克淋著蓮蓬頭的水，安慰地想著至少這次衣服不會濕濕黏黏的。

「可以幫我把水關掉嗎？」市井小民迪克格雷森無法看見水一直開著，「拜託。」

過了一下，水就停了。

「謝了，老兄。」迪克無法動彈，只能口頭上答謝，然後繼續秉持著敵不動我不動的姿勢，消極地思考該怎麼辦，然而雖然他不動，但觸手動了。

一根觸手緩緩地往迪克的腿中間滑，雖然身體早就被水沖濕但觸手的濕黏又是不一樣的感覺，滑滑稠稠的，不過幸好沒有味道，迪克只覺得他的雙腿間越來越濕。

「呃……。」開始覺得尷尬的迪克忍不住開口，他深怕觸手一個擠，會把他的脆弱處捏爆，「放輕鬆點好嗎，放輕鬆。」

接著，迪克開始覺得不爽起來，現在是怎樣？住戶就算了、上班時間就算了，一條觸手還我非上班時間也要這樣搞我？就算是簽了契約來這邊工作，人也是會有脾氣的好嗎！

賭著大不了就一條命嘛的氣勢，無視觸手的拉扯硬是跟他角力走到浴室外，拿起電話，他可是歷任存活最久的管理員，可別小看他啊！

身為一支優秀的大樓電話，迪克只要想要聯絡誰，就可以主動播過去，完全不需要號碼非常方便。

迪克打電話給高登，高登是負責這棟大樓維安問題的負責人，不過與其說維護安全、他比較像是在維護人類社會跟這棟大樓之間的秩序，非到萬一迪克並不想吵他，因為高登並不是住戶而是真正的警官，某方面來說跟迪克一樣是在這群高等生物們間夾縫求生的可憐人，警官已經夠忙碌了還要處理他這邊實在於心不忍，但此時迪克覺得是該報警的時候了。

「我是迪克格雷森，是那棟大樓的管理員，我在自己住家遭到外來的觸手襲擊，請立刻派人來處理。」迪克簡明扼要地說，對方一陣沉默，迪克都想像得出來對方肯定在皺眉，是那種「啊幹麻煩來了」的那種皺眉。

『……他能夠溝通嗎？』對方問。

「我不確定，但我請牠幫我關水牠關了。」迪克回答

『那你跟牠說請牠放開你，否則我會派人去處理牠。』

迪克照做了。

迪克一番嚴肅勸說後，發現觸手纏得更緊了，還冒出更多液體，不過那些液體不像牠本來的黏液那樣稠稠，比較像是水一樣滴滴答答流在迪克身上，看起來很像是在……哭？

「呃、觸手纏得更緊，但也不至於讓我覺得無法呼吸，然後牠好像……哭了。」迪克皺眉，先前的不爽感似乎因為對方可憐的哭泣而消散，「天啊，我怎麼覺得自己反而像是壞人，恐嚇牠警察先生要來抓牠之類的，拜託，我比牠更想哭好嗎。」

『走失兒……唔。』高登直覺性地講出來後急忙改口，『這樣吧，我還是請能處理的人過去一趟，這個，算是我個人意見，你應該也很清楚那棟大樓的對外保全，幾乎是不可能有外來闖入的吧！』

「我知道。」迪克很清楚，但他只是因為太過不爽而決定以外來入侵物當作報警的點，某方面他不算說謊，因為觸手真的不是花園或是他已知住戶的寵物，客觀而論當然會判定為外來物，「謝謝你，高登警官，不好意思麻煩你了。」

『祝好運。』高登掛電話。

掛了電話的迪克，估算著自己披著毛毯去管理室上班的可能性，這時候，有人來了。

或許是知道情況危急，對方是直接越過大門憑空而出，但走出來的時候迪克並沒有覺得安心，反而是更頭大一點。

「高登警官請你來的？」迪克懷疑到提高音量，他最近應該沒有得罪高登才對啊！

「姑且算是。」夜梟回答，「雖然不是直接請我，但反正都是來幫你的，別在意。」

這時候迪克才發現昨天喝的飲料的後遺症已經消失了，他看不到夜梟的心底話，不然他肯定看出其他真相，那個姑且實在很可疑啊！

「你看，果然又發生了吧！」夜梟走到迪克身旁，伸手還沒碰到時，觸手就自己開始縮起來，放開迪克，然後消失到不知道哪裡。

「這其實是你做的吧？」迪克強烈質疑。

「我為什麼要這麼做？」夜梟問。

「嗯、為了、讓我可以求你？」迪克皺眉。

「好孩子。」夜梟低下頭在迪克耳邊輕聲說著，「那你要怎麼做呢？親愛的理查德，讓我幫你。」

「那不叫幫忙，那叫善後。」迪克甩身就走，拿起掛在沙發上的衣服穿上，哪來這麼厚臉皮的，「你搞的鬼就要負責收拾啊！」

「好。」夜梟答應的很乾脆，「那麼，來我家，讓我為你……負責。」

「一定要去你家嗎？」迪克覺得自己的處近似乎被惡意地卡住。

「我比較建議來我這，但如果你堅持在這裡，我也可以。」夜梟一臉大方。

「……我考慮一下。」迪克揮揮手趕人，「總之，我要先上班了。」

「我會等你，再見，理查德。」夜梟一如往常不堅持，「我不介意你是否認為是我在搞鬼，反正結果都一樣的。」

送走了難搞的人，迪克用他親愛的麥片早餐打起精神，走到管理室。

迪克拿出昨天收到的小甜餅，決定先來吃的餅乾撫慰自己的心，順便整理一下腦袋，剛剛夜梟說就算在他家也能處理時，迪克直覺就是拒絕，他總覺得那個處理不會是簡單的事，否則當夜梟表示要負責時揮揮手就能解決了，哪還問迪克，彷彿迪克的意願很重要似地，萬一所謂的意願真的很重要，那麼就絕對不是簡單的事情吧！迪克嘆了一口氣，他知道夜梟說的對，無論是不是夜梟搞鬼，其實結果都會是一樣。

「看樣子暫時不能去潮濕的地方了……不對，這樣晚上洗澡怎麼辦啦！還有廁所，廁所是乾濕分離的應該可以去吧？」迪克一邊吃一邊碎念。

這時，有人敲了管理室的窗口。

「睡過頭囉？」

迪克抬頭一看，發現是傑森，正確說應該是紅頭罩先生。

「發生了一些事。」迪克聳聳肩，「我以為你就不會戴頭罩了。」

「畢竟是頭罩精靈附身啊！出門工作還是得戴。」傑森回答的理所當然，迪克已經不想吐曹穿著神父衣服然後頂著那顆頭有多怪，不過，搞不好所謂的神父也不一定是他認知的那種吧？大樓無奇不有啊……。

「找我有什麼事嗎？」迪克問。

「今晚你有事嗎？再一起去練拳吧！」傑森問。

「呃、可能有點不方便。」迪克有些傷腦筋，「練完要洗澡吧！我現在可能沒辦法去浴室，除非你又想像昨天一樣來個觸手大戰。」

「真的假的？」傑森挑眉，雖然頭罩看不出來。

「我早上就在自家浴室就被襲擊，否則我這麼敬業，哪敢遲到，老天，我還不知道自己能不能去廁所勒。」迪克無奈地說，「雖然觸手沒對我怎樣，但捆著就什麼事都不能做啦！有夠頭痛的。」

「早知道當時把槍帶進去就好，直接斃了那怪物。」傑森說，「你該不會真的要去找夜梟吧？」

「我還在考慮。」迪克老實回答，「期限大概是在我想上廁所之前。」

「真可惜。」傑森抓起迪克的手一下舉高一下翻開手掌，「我沒看出什麼幫不上忙，不在我專業內，如果我能處理就能再搾你聽我一件事了。」

「喂。」迪克笑了起來，「這麼想拐我，都欠你一件了還不夠喔，想好獎勵了嗎？」

「我不急，看你。」傑森聳聳肩，「你要先處理觸手問題還是先還我這邊？」

「我先還一還吧！反正你也來了。」迪克一隻手放在桌上、一隻手撐著臉微笑，「說吧！想要什麼獎勵？」

「我想想。」傑森把頭罩拿下來，煞有其事地搓著下巴思考。

「跟我一起住吧！」傑森將手軸靠在窗口上。

「這什麼獎勵？」迪克不懂，這算獎勵嗎？

「不用太久，應該說不能太久，去他媽的。」傑森像是想到什麼嘖了一聲，「三天，三天就好，住我家。」

「就當作去朋友家玩三天這樣嗎，好～啊！反正我也沒什麼理由拒絕。」迪克想了一下，同意了。

「那就今天開始吧！」傑森戴回頭罩，「晚上見。」

「晚上見。」迪克揮揮手，目送傑森出門離開。

不過既然是要住人家裡，還是得要把觸手問題解決吧！不然真的要在別人家裡開觸手大戰嗎？迪克思考後決定要積極面對這問題，他雙手環抱在胸前，盯著大樓電話看，怎麼辦？真的去找夜梟？還是要找其他人？

迪克想了想，決定打給達米安，觸手說真的也沒對他怎麼樣，還會哭還會幫忙關水，要不是被限制自由不然其實也……滿可愛的啦！印象中達米安喜歡養寵物，或許達米安會想收留這傢伙。

『最好有重要的事，格雷森。』接起電話的達米安說。

迪克簡略說明自己疑似被觸手跟上，只要在浴室就會出現把他纏住，問達米安有沒有想要收留那個觸手。

『觸手哪來的？』達米安問。

「我不確定，我也不知道是不是同一條，他們看起來都一樣……如果說一開始從哪出現的，是夜梟的包裹。」

『嘖。』達米安憤怒地說，『最好是他做的，這樣我就有理由能殺掉他。』

「不用鬧這麼大吧！」迪克試圖緩和情緒，夜梟跟布魯斯不對盤，那肯定跟達米安關係也不好，他都忘了這點，但不說清楚也不好拜託人幫忙，「不過就是、幫忙移開一下觸手這樣，雖然我不知道牠到底在哪。」

『我知道了。』達米安說，『來我家。』

然後電話就掛斷了。

迪克看著傳出嘟嘟斷線聲的電話聽筒，想著這孩子好像真的很生氣，放話說要殺人聽起來絕對不是屁孩嗆聲而是真的打算殺死人的那種啊！這樣子做會不會反而掀起什麼戰爭啊？

在這棟大樓裡活命的重點在於要注意小細節，例如門要怎麼關之類的都要很小心，迪克真的很怕達米安衝動的個性會去挑起戰爭，他知道住戶們在這大樓裡有和平規定，但又為什麼“如果是他做的就有理由能殺掉”這事情呢？其實迪克隱約猜到住戶們似乎有什麼他這個管理員不知道的協議，甚至能讓史蒂芬妮用此來跟夜梟搶人。

「萬一反而給達米安或布魯斯添麻煩就不好了……。」迪克思考著，然後他再度拿起話筒。

「在忙？」迪克問。

回應的先是一聲槍聲，然後才是傑森的聲音：『沒有。』

迪克為自己弱小的心臟忽略了為何神父工作的背景聲是槍聲。

「我想解決觸手的問題，打算去找達米安，你覺得…可以嗎？不會惹麻煩或是發起戰爭之類的？」迪克問出他最介意的點。

『找那屁孩？你嫌事情不夠亂嗎？』傑森一副很懷疑的模樣，『扯到什麼戰爭不會啦！頂多會不爽而已，雖然應該真的不是夜梟幹的但他絕對有插手，反正他們兩人馬關係已經爛到谷底，多添這一筆也不會更糟，說惹麻煩嘛……既然屁孩願意幫你，那就表示麻煩他願意扛，他扛不動還有他老爸啊你怕啥。』

「呃、也是啦！」

『不過我得警告你。』傑森沉下語氣，『你是管理員你應該懂，這棟大樓的住戶，非常、非常講信用。』

「……我知道。」迪克回答，「口頭也是契約。」

『祝好運。』傑森語調輕鬆了起來，『不要亂答應事情，掰。』

迪克放下電話，心中感覺好像比較有底了，於是他就擺個外出牌，跑去布魯斯家。

「太慢了。」達米安站在家裡，插著手瞪著迪克。

達米安穿著一身看起來很厲害的專業衣服，如此大陣仗讓迪克開始擔心事情是否沒這麼單純，隨後他又被放滿四周的毛茸茸玩偶吸引。

「停下你那愚蠢的思考。」達米安努力讓自己保持嚴肅，「那不是單純的玩偶，牠們只是被收成那樣。」

「牠們？」迪克指了指那些玩偶。

「……來自父親的處罰，我沒有履行應有的責任，所以…嘖。」達米安越說越小聲，似乎對這樣的環境有點羞恥。

「啊啊～還滿可愛的啊！我可以抱嗎？」迪克顯示興奮，好多動物娃娃啊！可愛又逼真。

「別忘了你來幹麻的。」達米安清了清喉嚨，「過來。」

「噢，好。」覺得在講下去恐怕這孩子要跳起來咬人了，迪克乖乖地走到對方面前。

達米安仰頭看著迪克，從頭到腳看了兩次，開口說：「把事情詳細交待清楚。」

迪克一五一十地說了，包含跟傑森去健身房，以及早上夜梟又來的事情，只不過他並沒有說能曾經能看到心聲這件事。

「嘖。」達米安一臉不開心，「也是，夜梟沒這麼愚蠢，當然不是他幹的。」

「你們怎麼這麼篤定？傑森也這樣說。」迪克好奇，明明關係很差卻不認為是夜梟搞鬼。

「這你不用管。」達米安回答，「但這的確是他插手的，絕對是他，你沒有被東西跟的跡象，影子沒有問題，……。」

「把衣服脫了。」達米安下令。

迪克很乾脆地把上衣脫了。

「我說全部。」

「……包含內褲？」迪克挑眉。

「對。」

「好吧。」迪克聳聳肩，就把自己脫個精光，讓對方隨便看。

「那傢伙第一次幫你把觸手解開，你有親眼看見嗎？」達米安繞到迪克問。

「你說夜梟？啊……當時他在背後，我只有感覺貼在背部觸手不見了，說親眼是沒有親眼看見。」

「那就對了，我逮到了。」

「嗚啊啊啊！」脊椎突然被人從下往上刮，迪克忍不住大叫。

「觸手一直躲在你身上，難怪無所不在。」達米安囂張地笑了笑，「我可以幫你拿走，但你要答應我的要求。」

「什麼？」

「雖然不是那傢伙直接做的，但他干涉了這件事，而我出手阻擾他，這產生的帳會算在我頭上，我因此跟你要點報酬不為過吧！」達米安說得理直氣壯，「雖然我不介意幫你處理那筆帳，但不代表我要無償幫你處理。」

「這麼說也是啦……。」這聽起來很合理，「那你要我答應什麼？」

「我要你在父親背後貼上紙條。」達米安說，「你那什麼臉，人類，你以為在魔王背後貼紙條是簡單的事嗎！」

「呃、對，的確不簡單哈哈。」迪克賠笑地說，然後他想到昨天"找阿福"事件，「那，貼了紙條應該只是紙條……？」

「你是在懷疑我會害我父親嗎？」達米安翻了個白眼，「這是我聽過最好笑的笑話。」

「也是啦！」迪克知道達米安表面看起來凶，但事實上超愛他家人的，迪克想想覺得他應該做得到這件事，聽起來沒什麼問題，「好，我答應你。」

「很好。」達米安有些開心他露出自信的笑容，「那就讓我們開始吧！」

達米安躍躍欲試，他從旁邊拿出一隻小鳥玩偶，嘴裡唸了幾句聽不懂的低語後，那隻玩偶變成了一隻真的小鳥，看起來並不像人類世界的生物。

「忍耐一下。」達米安也沒等迪克回應，直接就往迪克背部戳下去，說痛並不至於，但感覺很奇怪，很像有人在身體裡攪動卻又沒真的碰到之詭異感，不到一會達米安就抽出一條東西往上扔，在上方盤旋的鳥便一口叼住，同時小鳥的體型也開始變大，變成一隻大鳥，嘴裡咬著垂著沒什麼精神的一小條觸手。

「哼，小意思。」達米安舉手手臂，大鳥就停在他的手上，照理說應該滿重的，達米安卻一副提得很輕鬆。

「……該不會要吃掉吧？」迪克有點於心不忍，大概纏久了也有感情。

「那就太浪費了，收著以後可能會有用。」達米安順著溫馴大鳥的羽毛。

「那麼，換你履行約定啦！」達米安手臂一揮，大鳥連同觸手就消失了，同時迪克也穿好衣服，他看著達米安從抽屜拿出一張紙條，真的就是紙條，便利貼那種的，上面什麼也沒寫。

「拿去吧！把這張貼在我父親背後。」達米安賊笑了一下，「我很期待。」

「有期限限制嗎？如果布魯斯不在怎麼辦。」迪克問，他其實也滿難想像布魯斯背後貼紙條這種惡作劇，所以似乎真的很難？

「別拖太久就好，父親在，你想找他的話，只要你走出去，走廊的一扇門打開就會是父親在的地方了。」

「你不跟我一起嗎？」迪克問。

「不要。」達米安就手臂環抱在胸前，「我太容易被發現了。」

啊……所以是嘗試過了的意思嗎。迪克抓抓頭，決定去挑戰魔王——在魔王背後貼紙條！

迪克按照達米安所說，打開走廊的第一扇走進去，這是一間健身房，非常完善的那種。

原來魔王也是要健身喔。迪克一邊感嘆一邊小心地往裡面走，發現布魯斯正在穿衣服，不知道是剛結束還是剛開始。

「有事？」布魯斯沒回頭，直接開口問。

一下就被抓包的迪克只能尷尬地笑了笑，果然要接近布魯斯很難啊……。但為了履行約定，迪克還是得想辦法，是要直接老實說還是想辦法製作機會呢？

「原來魔王也是要健身的啊！」迪克自然地往布魯斯走過去。

「總是要打發時間，畢竟現在沒有多少世界能給我征服。」布魯斯看向迪克，「我開玩笑的。」

那一瞬間真的信了的迪克瞪大眼睛，原來布魯斯是會開玩笑的人？

「是提姆……不，是達米安找你來的吧！」布魯斯說得很肯定，「他該不會又給你添麻煩了？」

「沒有。」迪克揮揮手，「沒這種事，他只是給我看了房間裡的……玩偶們，他說是你逞罰他的？」

「對，因為他沒有履行應盡之責。」布魯斯看著默默站在自己身旁的迪克，「你好像很緊張？什麼事。」

該死的問題卻表現肯定有事的語氣。迪克內心狂奔。

「其實是想跟你打聽有沒有其他召喚阿福的方式。」迪克露出不好意思的笑容，「因為拿到的小甜餅實在太好吃了，我本來想說可以偷偷趁你不在，找阿福要一點餅乾來吃，有點丟臉我不太好意思說。」

迪克一邊露出被抓包的表情一邊小心地靠近，還彷彿故意要講偷偷話似地壓低音量，這時候布魯斯已經穿好衣服，看著幾乎快要貼到他肩膀的迪克。

「你不會覺得靠太近了嗎？」從頭到尾表情都不變的布魯斯同樣小聲地問。

「啊、會嗎？」自然、要自然，忍住被抓包的慌張，迪克改變策略，伸出手迅速地往布魯斯背上拍一下，然後立刻拉遠距離，裝作只是朋友間的拍背，事實上則是把紙條貼在對方背後，「原來不能靠你太近啊！不好意思，沒注意到。」

「不……。」布魯斯話說到一半，突然皺眉，「你～」

「你一起來喝杯茶吧。」布魯斯皺了一下眉又瞬間恢復正常，他知道自己背上被人貼紙條但他裝作沒事，「你還可以當面跟阿福說，他要是知道你喜歡他做的小甜餅一定很開心。」

「啊，好啊！我也想正式跟他道謝。」本來打算貼好就找機會逃跑，結果沒想到卻逃不掉，只能半被動地跟著布魯斯離開房間，他們來到走廊，布魯斯打開第二扇門。

「通常我們都不召喚阿福，因為優秀的管家明白家人什麼時候需要他。」布魯斯打開門，請迪克先進去，「你有需要，他就會出現。」

老管家筆挺地站在桌邊，向他們問安，精緻的兩人桌上已經擺好熱騰騰的茶與點心，恭候著兩人，布魯斯理所當然地坐到椅子上，放阿福跟迪克去寒暄，他們結束友好的簡單問候後，迪克也坐了下來，能在上班時間跟人一起喝茶吃點心也是只有他這麼一個管理員吧！坐在布魯斯對面的迪克忍不住想。

阿福幫迪克倒好茶後，管家看了布魯斯一眼，布魯斯什麼也沒說，只是點點頭，而管家也回以一個點頭後，一個轉身，就消失在空間裡了。

「這都是阿福自己做的嗎？太厲害了！」迪克讚嘆著眼前的茶點，看對方似乎不介意，就開心地吃起來，而家主魔王只是默默地喝著茶，像是欣賞風景般看著迪克一邊吃一邊說著各種稱讚，等到一個段落後，布魯斯放下茶杯。

「那紙條，達米安給你的？」

迪克差點噴出茶，還好，他忍住了。

「你知道他上面寫什麼嗎？」

「寫什麼？」迪克對此也很好奇，這種惡作劇應該是上面會寫些揶揄的話才對，結果居然什麼都沒寫，抱持著反正都被看破了，就大方地問了。

「人類看不見那些字。」布魯斯摸著茶杯的把手。

「上面寫“我最喜歡克拉克肯特”。」布魯斯說。

克拉克肯特也是住戶之一，迪克很喜歡他，親切又禮貌，看起來一點都不危險，雖然不清楚對方是什麼身份，但應該是比較正面陽光的那種，迪克回想了一下克拉克的樣子，隨後他注意到，布魯斯直到現在都沒有去撕下那張紙條，怎麼會知道紙條上寫什麼？又是魔王的能力嗎？

「那幹麻寫得讓人看不見。」迪克真心不懂。

「既然是“你”貼的紙條。」布魯斯將雙手放在桌上，他看著迪克，隱約地勾起嘴角，「那這個“我”是誰？」

「呃……誰？」迪克不知為何覺得壓力有點大，這時候他有點想要把達米安抓起來打一頓，就算對方是魔王之子也沒差，「紙條寫什麼很重要嗎？我以為這只是那種“我很缺愛請抱我”的那種惡作劇之類的。」

「那就要看這張紙條是“你給我的留言”，還是是“你要我這麼表示”。」布魯斯將身體靠在椅背，「所以“我”是誰很重要，那代表這張紙條的意義。」

「你們父子間是不是都沒有普通一點的親子互動遊戲啊……。」漸漸覺得事情不簡單的迪克忍不住抱怨。

「所以，你說。」布魯斯沒有放過迪克，「“我”是誰？」

「我的直覺告訴我不能回答這個問題。」迪克眨了眨眼，勇敢地迎上布魯斯的目光，「如果紙條不是簡單的惡作劇，那我更不能答。」

「如果我命令你回答呢？」管理員不可違抗住戶。

「我會回答，隨你希望，你希望“我”是指誰就是誰。」迪克認真說，隨後露出苦笑，「我會有麻煩嗎？」

「不。」布魯斯笑了起來，笑容不大但眼神很明顯非常開心，「你總是能讓我驚訝，迪克。」

氣氛好像緩和下來，事實上這也是迪克第一次看見布魯斯如此明顯的開心。

「如果我不會有麻煩，那能解釋一下發生什麼事情了嗎？」迪克問。

「幫我個忙，幫我把紙條撕下來。」布魯斯坐直身體，「這紙條，我無法撕下來。」

「你無法撕下來？」迪克走到布魯斯背後，就像平時撕便利貼那樣，一摘就下來了，「為什麼？」

「你可以理解成那是一張咒，只有貼的人或具有足夠力量的人才行拿開，我雖然自行無法移除，但我能改變它的定義。」布魯斯回答，「達米安還不到火候。」

「所以你才說紙條寫的意思是什麼很重要，那如果我當時回答“我”是你的話，那不就……啊、好像很可怕。」就是一種亂點鴛鴦譜的感覺，想想布魯斯的脾氣與身份，嗯，很可怕，「魔王家的惡作劇都是這麼高規格的嗎，達米安這次還可真是完全把我拖下水。」

「為了表示歉意，讓我請你吃晚餐吧！」布魯斯問。

「不用啦！達米安也不是故意害我，應該說，我給他添麻煩、他給我添麻煩，剛好抵銷，我也沒真的氣他，應該要謝謝他。」迪克搖搖手拒絕。

「手。」

「啊？」迪克困惑地看向布魯斯朝他伸出的手掌。

「手給我。」布魯斯說，「你說要謝他表示你拜託他做了什麼，也就是你發生了什麼事，手給我。」

迪克放棄去思考這樣做好不好，反正是上班時間，他不能拒絕，況且布魯斯應該不會害他，於是就把手伸給布魯斯。

布魯斯將迪克的手握住，略為冰涼的手此時帶著一點溫暖。

「達米安做得不錯。」布魯斯鬆開迪克的手，「但他不清楚夜梟多狡猾。」

太好了，摸個小手而已什麼都知道了，都不用解釋啦好棒棒。覺得無奈比害怕還多一點的迪克問：「所以，是沒有處理好的意思。」

「我幫你處理。」布魯斯說，「我的條件是跟我吃一頓晚餐。」

「……我好像沒得選啊！」因為結果都會是一樣的，雖然很不想，但這部份迪克確實還是想到了夜梟，雖然意圖不相同，卻都是讓迪克陷入沒得選的地步，不過布魯斯這邊顯然輕鬆得多，「晚餐會是阿福煮的嗎？」

「是，在我家吃而已，不用太拘束。」

「好吧！那晚上我就來蹭飯吧！」等一下得打個電話跟傑森說，都說要一起住三天了還是要報備一下，迪克心裡想。

迪克看布魯斯站起來走到他面前，意識到要開始處理，但布魯斯卻什麼也沒做，就只是站在他面前。

「現在處理嗎？你不用準備個什麼還是有什麼儀式之類的。」迪克問。

「不用那麼麻煩。」

布魯斯微微低頭，在迪克額頭上親了一下。

「好了。」

「就這樣？」迪克摸摸自己被親的地方，除了有點暖暖的之外，沒有其他感覺。

「之後就算夜梟要為此生氣也只會衝著我來。」布魯斯漫不經心地說，太過刻意的那種。

迪克突然想到傑森說過的『他扛不動還有他老爸啊你怕啥。』之論點，還真的是不怕呢。

「謝謝。」迪克老實地道謝，「那我先走了，我下班之後換個衣服就過來，晚上見。」

「讓阿福送你。」

迪克一轉身，那位老管家不知哪時就站在門口，完美的神出鬼沒。

「晚餐是只有你與布魯斯少爺的單獨晚餐，我可以隨時更換菜色，若是有想要吃的料理，也可以提前撥電話通知我，期待您的光臨，祝您有美好的一天。」

阿福在送他到門外時說了那些話，等迪克按電梯下去時才意會到，等等？是只有他自己跟布魯斯吃飯嗎？

「果然跟魔王類型談的條件都不會是簡單條件啊……。」迪克覺得心累。

回到管理室的迪克，開心地上完廁所後，開始來工作。

迪克速速傳了簡訊給傑森，告知對方今晚他的晚餐有約，接著他打給老虎，也是一位住戶，不同的是老虎曾經在這棟大樓找到新管理員前，頂替著幫忙處理一些管理事務，某方面算是迪克的前輩，雖然總是對他很兇，但迪克知道老虎是個大好人，迪克耐心地等候電話被接通，響著響著一直沒人接，斷了，迪克又再度撥過去，就在迪克以為這通又不會被接通時，電話終於通了。

『你最好有重要的事。』老虎講得凶神惡煞。

「晚上我要跟魔王吃飯，你覺得我應該要注意什－－」

迪克還沒說完就被掛電話了，習以為常的迪克笑嘻嘻地重撥，這真是令人安心的反應。

『我發誓你再講什麼跟誰吃飯這小事，我就咬斷你的喉嚨。』老虎說，『不隨便答應不隨便交易把守則再背一次你這白痴！』

「不要這麼兇啦！好啦！我是真的有事情要問你。」迪克見好就收，他大略講了一下關於觸手包裹的事情，「有沒有辦法能夠拒絕活物寄送，不然多來個幾次實在吃不消。」

『沒辦法。』老虎回答的很快，『就跟人類會寄活魚海鮮一樣，這是郵務那邊的事，你沒辦法拒收。』

「但人類的活魚不會跳出來黏在人身上啊……。」迪克說得很無奈。

『那就是你衰，你懂那意思吧！』

「……嚴格來說夜梟並沒有做什麼，他的確也是解開觸手，只是他不是拿走，而是推進我身體。」迪克揉揉眉角，「是這意思吧！」

『你知道就好，這就是……啊。』

「老虎？」對方發出不尋常的聲音，迪克擔心的問。

『沒事。』老虎回答，『踢到桌腳而已。』

「你也會踢到桌腳喔？」住戶太多非尋常人，這點讓迪克覺得好親切。

『廢話。』從語氣都可以感受到老虎的白眼，『沒事的話我要掛電話了。』

「等一下！」迪克急忙阻止對方掛電話。

『什麼事快說。』

「如果你不想跟我講電話。」迪克認真，「那你下來跟我聊天，只有我一個人好無聊。」

嗯，預料中的被掛電話了。

迪克滿懷著好心情開始處理其他雜事，估算著這時候距離晚餐還有一小段時間，是說晚上要去傑森家住，似乎要買點東西過去比較好，但自己上班中又不好翹班，也不知道網路購物有沒有辦法送這，還是要拜託誰去幫忙買呢？

如果是禮物的話，阿福挑的一定不會失禮吧！但也不知道對方願不願意，畢竟阿福沒什麼理由幫他，甚至也不知道找不找得到他，迪克抱持著試試看的心情，打給阿福，令人開心的是標準兩聲過後，電話接通了，迪克大略說明一下狀況，表示自己不方便去買也不知道要買什麼，希望能麻煩阿福。

『若是要幫忙購買我很樂意幫忙。』阿福說，『但至於要買什麼，很抱歉，我認為您的心意是最重要的，無論什麼都沒有您挑的來得體面。』

「可是我不知道要送什麼啊……。」迪克哀號。

『您可以慢慢想，我給您一組權限，當您決定好之後，您可以用這隻電話撥過去，告訴對方您要買什麼，就會立刻幫您送來了，這是我唯一能幫您做的。』

「好吧，謝謝你，沒有你我怎麼辦。」迪克微笑，「沒有小甜餅我怎麼辦。」

『很高興您能喜歡，祝好運。』

迪克放下電話，思考要送什麼給傑森。

「啊啊～好麻煩，一時之間想不出來，算了，把我當作禮物送給他好了。」迪克有些自暴自棄，憑著”反正我就是人見人愛啊傑森應該不會討厭”的僥倖心情速速帶過這事，他將心思放回工作上，他得準時下班，還有個飯局呢！

今天晚餐有飯局，高興的是他不用傷腦筋晚餐要吃什麼，但取而代之的是他必須思考要穿什麼，儘管布魯斯說隨意就好，但一想到布魯斯的家……不對，這次會長怎樣他也不知道，他該穿什麼去呢？

「反正都說隨意了，那就隨意吧！」迪克選擇了他平時的帽T配上牛仔褲，不過考量到兩人晚餐廳起來似乎有點算是某種大人的晚宴，出於禮貌的話……，迪克思考了一下，決定穿上決勝負的丁字褲，反正不脫也不會看見，萬一真的碰上要脫的場合，也不會失禮，身為一個成年人，總是要準備萬全吧！

打點好自己的迪克，就依約前往布魯斯的家，為他開門的是萬能管家阿福，一路將他領到用餐的地方，迪克走進房間。

顯然是考慮到用餐只有兩人，房間的空間寬敞但不會過份大，是個華麗但又不熟悉的室內房間，雖然不代表迪克曾經看過，但至少這樣的裝潢是人類書籍上可以看見的，桌上也擺滿看就覺得昂貴的餐具，說好不拘束但光看這一排陣仗就覺得緊張啊！還好這是布魯斯自己家，不然自己穿成這樣大概連餐廳門口都進不來吧！

適應能力極強的迪克很快就放鬆下來，大方地面對這些餐具與料理，一副就是反正我就沒禮貌你不能阻止我吃的氣勢享用著這些美食，布魯斯也不介意，還順手幫迪克添了一杯酒，管家除了送菜外，幾乎不出現，用餐過程雖然大多是迪克在說話，但布魯斯也是專心地好好聽，偶爾開個口這樣，氣氛相當輕鬆。

「你對夜梟有什麼看法？」布魯斯喝了一口酒，像是隨口問起般。

迪克看著布魯斯，將嘴裡的食物吞下去，他沒想到對方居然想要跟他談夜梟，明明都是仇視到乾脆視而不見，迪克不認為這是餐桌上的好話題，但既然對方問了，那麼就是有什麼必要得問，而不是閒聊。

「沒什麼，就一個住戶。」迪克將盤中的肉切開，裝作沒事地繼續吃，「雖然觸手的事情滿麻煩的啦！但其實也沒真的被怎麼樣，說到這個，很謝謝你跟達米安的幫忙，能不用提心吊膽去浴室跟廁所實在太棒啦！我看那觸手也頗可愛的，達米安應該會照顧好牠吧！」

「迪克。」布魯斯將酒杯放下，「我不是在跟你打聽情報，我知道你的立場。」

迪克拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，笑了起來，管理員當久了，迪克發現到自己無意間變成某種情報站，雖然住戶都是無心地跟自己閒聊或是告知哪邊東西壞了，以及接觸各種郵件，不知不覺迪克也大略掌握到這住戶們的狀況、個人特性甚至是八卦，可能在人類世界不算什麼，但這棟大樓可不一定，搞不好只是知道誰家養的貓哪時候會去大便諸如小事，隨便透露給別人就會害到人，因此雖然迪克很健談，但他知道哪些不能講、哪些可以講，盡量不要讓住戶的糾紛牽扯到自己身上，畢竟那糾紛可不是賠錢，搞不好是陪命啊！

「那你想問什麼。」迪克直白地問。

「你對夜梟的想法。」布魯斯說，「你喜歡他嗎？」

「什麼啦！」迪克像是聽到玩笑話笑了起來，「這種事我才不要講，傳出去我吃不完兜著走勒！就算我討厭他又能怎麼樣，他還是住戶啊！我上班還是要面對他呢！我才不要回答對我百害無一利的問題。」

「閒聊也不行？」

「我才不信你就只是閒聊。」迪克喝了一口酒，為了講話嘴裡的酒把臉頰都撐得鼓起來，「你要做什麼都會是有原因的。」

「搞不好對你就沒有。」布魯斯若無其事地說。

「晚餐後你有什麼計畫嗎？」布魯斯將自己的甜點推給對方，他知道迪克喜歡吃。

「謝啦！」迪克沒在客氣把甜點拿走，因為對方可是天天都可以吃這種美食呢！「就回家吧！不過今天開始我要住傑森那邊，上次我跟他比賽輸給他的獎勵，說要跟我住三天，大概想熬夜打電動還是一起陪看恐怖片吧！」

「三天。」布魯斯的表情有些微妙，但整體來說並不是負面的反應，而是有點複雜。

「聽傑森的意思好像只能三天。」迪克想起當時傑森的發言，再想想雖然傑森不喜歡布魯斯但那只是傑森單方面，於是就放膽問，「你知道為什麼嗎？」

「不想讓我打聽消息，卻單方面跟我打聽消息，這我不是很虧嗎。」布魯斯笑了笑，他舉起酒杯，「沒什麼，不是你需要在意的事。」

「敬大樓和平。」

迪克也跟著笑起來，舉杯。

「敬大樓和平。」

可能是個階段的酒都太搭食物了，最後甜點的配酒也是這麼的棒，讓平時大多喝啤酒的迪克忍不住多了幾杯，這一餐吃完迪克的大腦也被酒精醺得恍惚，簡單的說就是他醉了，他沒辦法仔細分辨布魯斯到底說什麼，他只覺得布魯斯不管說什麼都很好笑，扶著他的手臂很有力，因為沒有世界可以征服的魔王只好健身消磨時間，顯然是效果有成，迪克推開布魯斯的手，掛著笑容自己搖晃地栽進沙發裡，沙發比他床舖還舒服，這不只是貧富差距而是魔王跟人類的差距，迪克抱持著仇富的心情，報復地在沙發不顧形象地打滾，當他翻到正面躺著時，看到布魯斯的臉，開心地親了上去。

布魯斯把人給抱起來，被抱起來的迪克大笑，還不忘嘴上揶揄：「把我抱起來是要幹麻？爹地。」

「怕你摔下去。」

「怕我摔到哪？」迪克舔舔嘴，拍拍布魯斯的臉頰，平時清醒的他絕對不敢這麼幹，他湊到布魯斯耳邊。

迪克咬了一下布魯斯的脖子，「不行喔！爹地。」

「今晚我跟傑森有約，你們不是有那個什麼……住戶協議，記得嗎。」迪克慵懶地微笑，一副無所畏懼。

「這跟那個約有什麼關係？我看不出來有什麼衝突。」

「沒有違反嗎？」迪克好奇地撇撇頭，哎呀，他現在實在不是很能判斷布魯斯的表情，覺得對方的微笑有點溫柔是不是錯覺啊？

「睡覺時我會送你回去，我沒有違反協議。」

布魯斯的聲音離他很近，可能太近了。

「在此之前……」，布魯斯親了一下迪克的額頭，「你就好好放鬆休息一下吧！」

迪克滿足地鑽進這柔軟的沙發裡，感覺這沙發好像變得更大一點，連家具都可以跟房間一樣隨布魯斯喜好更動實在太犯規了啊！迪克睜開不知何時閉起來的眼睛，看向在一旁的布魯斯。

布魯斯伸手摸摸他的額頭，然後就像是要把人叫醒一樣拍了拍迪克的臉。

「我幫你把酒解了。」

「噢，謝了。」迪克爬起來，感覺清醒很多，連解酒都這麼方便，明天不會宿醉頭痛真是太好啦！「東西太好吃，不小心喝多了。」

「阿福聽到會很開心的。」布魯斯說。

「謝謝你的晚餐。」迪克道謝，「時間不早了，我該回去了。」

布魯斯點點頭，一路送迪克到門口。

「晚安。」

「晚安。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 與布魯斯吃晚餐這段，因為實在太燈光美氣氛佳，於是就寫了這段後續的PWP，將於之後的章節刊出:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：含有JayDick R18劇情

迪克滿足地離開，他沒有直接去傑森家，而是去自己的房間先收拾過夜用的東西，簡單拿了東西之後就去了傑森那，雖然他早就拿到開門的權限，但他還是禮貌地敲門。

「嗨！」迪克跟來開門的傑森打招呼，「我來啦！」

「自己進來就好，不是有給你權限？」傑森很乾脆地轉身，讓迪克自己把門關好。

「哎呀，想說一開始嘛，先打個招呼。」迪克說，「我先聲明，我對於清潔可沒你那麼高標準喔！別跟我發脾氣，是你自己開口要我住下來的。」

「有潔癖的是頭罩精靈不是我。」傑森聳聳肩，「放心，他不會對你有意見的。」

「那就好，不然我看住個一天你就立刻反悔了。」迪克輕鬆地說，他看了一下房子規格，「所以我要睡哪？」

「我床上吧！」傑森說，「我家就一張床，放心啦很大，不會讓你滾下去。」

「好吧！你不介意就好。」迪克聳聳肩，他將簡易的行李隨手一放，過份華麗地轉身雙手插在腰上，「我本來想說要帶個什麼東西來當伴手禮，但因為想不出來，所以我決定把我自己送給你啦！」

傑森只是看著說得一臉光明正大的迪克，然後一語不發地轉身走進浴室。

「什麼嘛～這麼嫌棄喔！」迪克嘟著嘴，不過本來就是一種玩笑心情，於是迪克也沒放在心上，其實他早就有另外拿家裡零食過來當作伴手禮，他將零食倒在桌上，然後環顧四周。

他看見放在整理得相當乾淨整齊的櫃子上的頭罩，依然亮得火紅，想著直到昨天都還只看過這顆頭罩，說來這頭罩也已經在自己眼前晃了好一陣子，覺得相對也算是有感情，某方面頭罩精靈也算是傑森的室友吧？迪克擦了擦頭罩。

「從今天開始三天我也是你的室友啦！請多指教囉。」

「看你這麼有誠意的份上。」突然間，頭罩說話了，「我就幫忙實現一個願望吧！」

「欸？」頭罩精靈顯靈了？還實現願望？迪克一副這是在開玩笑吧的表情。

「那～我要傑森的餅乾。」迪克配合地許願，「拜託你了頭罩精靈。」

「那種願望應該是要跟我說，你跟他說有什麼用。」從浴室走出來的傑森說，「你跟他說，他也只是會吵我去做，還不是一樣。」

「欸？我還以為他跟神燈精靈一樣耶！」

「哼，裝模作樣的傢伙。」傑森笑了一下，他走去打開冰箱，拿出啤酒喝，「他要這麼厲害，我就不用這麼辛苦好了嘛，真是的，愛你愛成這樣還刻意跟你搭話。」

「那你會做給我嗎？」迪克眨眨眼，「呃、傑森精靈？」

「有空在說。」傑森喝了一口啤酒。

「我先來拆禮物。」傑森用力將啤酒放到桌上，清脆的響聲表示著這罐啤酒已經喝光。

「咦？」一時之間被傑森的氣勢嚇一跳，迪克看著洶洶前來的傑森，「禮物是指……」

迪克指了指他堆在桌上的零食，「這個對吧？還是……。」

「這個？」迪克指了指自己。

「當然是你。」傑森走到迪克面前，「就你，怎麼，我可不接受反悔喔！」

「呃～等等！」迪克伸出雙手意示對方冷靜，「你說的拆禮物，嗯～是要我去幫你做什麼事，還是指大人的那種……啊、應該不是字面上意思的拆吧？」

雖然為了保障管理員，只要沒有當場死亡，就算受再重的傷，只要還活著，過了凌晨十二點，管理員的身體就會完全復原，除非是受到重大的能力干涉，否則即便斷手斷腳，凌晨一過，迪克還是會手腳完好如初，一點疤都不會留下，但該痛的還是會痛，所以可以的話，迪克還是不想受傷。

「你以為我是什麼人。」傑森笑了一下

「當然是大人的那種。」傑森吻了上去，迪克並沒有拒絕，說真的要做也不是不行，畢竟對方真的長得很帥，帥到都會分心打輸的那種，迪克感受著對方的熱度，才想起自己似乎還沒有洗澡。

不過看起來傑森並不介意，那麼更加隨性的迪克就不在意了，他把傑森拉得更靠近自己，兩人很快就從親吻變成熱吻，迪克的手伸進傑森的衣服下擺，而傑森則是滑進迪克的褲子裡，當傑森摸到迪克的內褲時，愣了一下。

「……你穿丁字褲？」傑森離開迪克的舌頭。

啊、對齁，他之前去吃晚餐時換上的，還沒洗澡所以沒來得及換下來。

「你平常就這樣穿還是？」傑森一副饒有趣味的表情。

「這問題你就不要問了。」擁有良好的大人風範，迪克用吻來回答傑森。

為了了表誠意，迪克沒有忘記自己是禮物的身份，他將傑森推倒在沙發上，還沒等傑森爬起來，就直接跪在傑森的雙腿間，拉下對方的褲子拿出尚未充血的性器，像是用手掂了掂這性器的尺寸跟重量摸了兩把後，張開口就把開始漸漸興奮的陰莖含進去，直接來的刺激讓傑森忍不住髒話連連，他甚至無法施力去放慢迪克的行為，只能抓著迪克的頭髮，用心地感受這火辣的口交，不一會就被迪克給舔到射，迪克故意將傑森的性器吐得比較前面些，讓射出來的精液既可以射到嘴裡、也能噴一點沾在嘴唇上，然後笑笑地張嘴給傑森看，看那個流著液體的嘴巴有多色情。

「……很會嘛你。」傑森簡直不知道該說什麼才好，他抱起迪克，用公主抱的模式把迪克抱到房間，在放下時迪克沒有鬆手，硬是勾著傑森的脖子的下場就是兩人一起倒在床上，傑森看著一臉微笑的迪克，覺得真的得教訓一下這該死的妖精，他坐起來將趴著的迪克的褲子拉下來，露出穿著性感丁字褲的完美臀部，他舉起手就往迪克的屁股打下去。

「嘿！居然在床上教訓我，剛剛我明明給你個超辣的口活居然還打我。」迪克講得很委屈，裝出來的那種。

「就是教訓你太騷。」傑森再打了一下，讓這手感極好的屁股染上紅潤，「而且你別說你不愛，前面都硬到流水了吧！」

「明知故問。」迪克收起可憐兮兮的模樣，他翻身躺正，還挑釁地將一隻腳掛在傑森的肩膀上，「你想知道當管理員為了能在這棟大樓生存，有什麼特別保障嗎？」

「什麼保障？不會生病？」因為抬腿而讓傑森能看見對方雙腿間已經勃起的性器，如他所料的已經流水一路濕的臀瓣之間。

「對，也就是不會有性病以及在極為不重要的地方，更方便一點，例如，」迪克翹起臀部讓兩腳分得更開，露出後穴，異常濕潤的肉穴，「這邊不會髒，也會自己濕喔！想直接來嗎？」

「既然你都這麼說了。」傑森將迪克的褲子脫掉，只留著丁字褲，他托起迪克的臀部，將股縫的那條布料往旁邊撥，扶起重新站起來的性器抵上濕漉漉的穴口，「那我就不客氣啦！」

當傑森進來的時候，迪克還是覺得有點勉強，雖然有濕但沒有揉過直接進來果然還是太緊，迪克忍不住呻吟起來，不過他並不討厭這種有點痛的感覺，可以清楚感受到傑森把他打開的感覺，甚至是形狀，等全部都進去時，兩人都發出滿足的聲音，傑森在停下了時跟迪克接吻，等到迪克沒有這麼緊繃時，就開始動起來，有時候布料會因為傑森的抽插而磨到迪克，有點礙事卻也增添更多爽快，迪克想著這內褲不知道還沒有沒救，但很快他就無法思考了，傑森頂到他舒服的深處，讓迪克除了愉悅無法留意其他事情，只希望傑森能幹得更大力一點，最好就把他幹壞，變成滿腦子就只有陰莖的婊子。

迪克不自覺地扭著身體，也不知道是在閃躲那過分的快感，還是想要更多，傑森抓住迪克已經漲到快射的性器，一邊擠壓它一邊操進對方深處，遭到雙重刺激的迪克胡亂揮著手想阻止傑森，當傑森射到他裡面時，迪克也終於受不了地跟著射出來。

兩人躺在床上等著情慾的後韻過去，一陣子之後，迪克很煞風景地開口：「這下我們要睡哪？」

「……你去洗澡，我換床單。」

「唉，都不知道這條內褲還能不能穿，我很喜歡這件說。」迪克邊嘟囔邊起身。

「你可以不要穿，我不介意。」

迪克沒理會那下流人士，進去浴室清洗身體。

同居第一晚就這麼結束，兩人躺在換過床單的床上，一夜好眠。

早晨，當迪克醒來時，發現門那邊似乎有東西，迪克仔細一看，居然是觸手，而牠正在門縫裡扭動好像想進來。

「靠，搞什麼啊！」本來以為擺脫觸手了卻沒想到又再度看到，不過至少不是從自己身上冒出來，該說慶幸嗎！迪克爬起床，傑森已經不在旁邊，也不知道傑森是否在客廳還是外出了。

「傑森？」四處尋找可能可以派上用場的東西，迪克大喊。

沒有人回應，傑森恐怕外出了，這下只能靠自己了，迪克緊盯那個活力四射的觸手，再度感嘆自己上班可能又遲到啦……。

迪克發現一個東西，他拿起來，是一條玫瑰念珠，應該是傑森工作用的東西，考慮到傑森業務的可能性質，大概派不上用場，於是迪克再度尋找可用的東西，眼看觸手似乎快要把自己塞進來了，接著迪克找到一隻手機，不知道是誰的，自己的手機忘在客廳，也不知道這手機能不能用，迪克決定用手機求救，他打開手機，幸運地還有電也沒有鎖，而就在迪克想著該打給誰時，手機居然自行撥出去了，還被接了起來。

『怎麼會是這隻手機？』

熟悉的聲音傳來，讓迪克放心下來，立刻投訴家裡有觸手要闖進房間傑森你在哪要怎麼辦。

『該死，我在工作……幹嘛，神父也有辰修好嗎你以為我是在幹什麼的。』

我以為你是頂著個頭罩抓鬼的。有求於人的情況下迪克不敢把吐槽。

『我現在無法立刻趕回去，我會找人去救你，靠，怎麼陰魂不散啊！你是不是有對不起人家還是欠債啊！』

「我才沒有！我沒事欠觸手幹嘛啊！」迪克搖頭，媽啊觸手快進來啦！

『你去白色那個櫃子第一層，有個鐵盒，拿裡面的東西先擋一下，加油。』然後傑森就掛電話了。

迪克急忙跑去拿，

「布魯斯的照片！？」迪克打開鐵盒，裡面只有一張照片，不是，這靠照片是又能擋什麼？是說傑森為什麼要留著布魯斯照片，不是跟布魯斯不對盤嗎？

迪克還在腦中混亂的這時候，觸手就已經滑進來、朝他逼近，死馬當活馬醫的迪克只好把照片當護身符舉起來，沒想到觸手像是看到什麼令人嚇破膽的東西，立刻簌一聲就縮回去從門縫逃出去，立刻無影無蹤。

「……是有這麼強嗎？」迪克困惑地看了照片，照片裡的人沒有青臉獠牙啊？還是人模人樣的高富帥，怎麼就這麼嚇人，「乾脆下次要一張貼門口算了。」

在喃喃自語時，照片像是風化般化成灰消失。

「原來是一次性道具喔。」迪克搔搔頭，這大樓好難懂，狀況解除後，迪克走出房間打算去梳洗一下，發現有人出現在客廳。

「什麼，已經沒事了嗎。」老虎雙手叉腰站在客廳，想來應該是傑森通知過來的人。

「老虎！！見到你好開心。」迪克飛奔過去準備抱上去，果然被老虎擋下來，「你是來救我的嗎。」

「誰叫我今天早上在家。」老虎沒理他，自顧自地看起周遭，「你是怎麼在這，還不到上班時間啊！」

「噢，跟傑森比賽我輸了，他要我跟他住三天當作獎勵。」迪克回答。

「哼嗯，三天啊，很好。」

迪克看向老虎，怎麼又是對三天這期限有反應？「怎麼，三天怎麼了嗎？」

「沒有，三天剛剛好，是好事，你介意這麼多幹嘛，不如來想想為什麼你又被攻擊了，我以為你處理好了。」

「我也以為我處理好了，布魯斯不會騙我，不過要說攻擊也稱不上啦！牠至今還沒對我怎麼樣，雖然我也不知道是不是同一條。」

「你是不是有對不起人家？」老虎問。

「才沒有勒！」為什麼老是以為我會去招惹觸手啦！迪克不服。

「算了，你先去上班吧！我在看看有什麼問題。」

「謝了，東尼。」迪克感動。

「不要叫我東尼！」

在迪克經過老虎身旁時，老虎動了動鼻子，本來就沒多放鬆的眉頭此時皺得更緊。

「咦？」迪克看到老虎身後，定眼一看是一條毛茸茸的尾巴，微微地晃著，不過看起來並不像開心的模樣，而是彷彿警戒，或是受到挑釁什麼的，「哇喔！好久沒看到你的尾巴了耶！你平常都收得好好的，怎麼突然放出來。」

「你呀。」老虎揉揉眼睛，像是自己看到什麼不該看的，「給我好好洗澡完再去上班，衣服也要好好穿著，我是不想管你平常怎樣啦！但上班時外表要注意一下。」

「什麼？」迪克不懂。

老虎嘆氣，比一比脖子跟嘴巴。

「啊。」迪克總算明白對方在說什麼，都忘了對方是老虎王，嗅覺比人類好，八成可能還聞到什麼了吧……，「我以為還好，畢竟也才射一發。」

「那種情報我不需要！」老虎生氣地把迪克推進浴室。

被趕進浴室裡的迪克探頭出來。

「可是我洗澡的話上班可能會遲到耶！」

「你遲到總比你引起災難來得好。」老虎把人按回去。

「我不覺得會有什麼災難啊！」迪克委屈。

「閉嘴，進去。」老虎再度把人塞進去。

「那你幫我洗。」迪克眼巴巴看著老虎。

老虎的眼神幾乎可以殺人，可惜他是老虎王，無法用眼神咒殺人。

「好。」出乎迪克預料外，老虎點頭，用著像是要打架的氣勢走向他，「一起洗。」

「啊？真的假的？」迪克相當意外，帶著一種受寵若驚的表情。

「與其讓你在那邊盧半天，不如趕快速戰速決。」

「哇喔！沒想到東尼你人這麼好。」跟著乖乖進浴室的迪克，「我好感動。」

「別叫我東尼，閉嘴，快把衣服拖了。」老虎說。

迪克笑嘻嘻地把衣服拖了，傑森家的浴室算大的，兩個大男人一起也不會覺得太擁擠，當迪克把衣服全脫光之後，轉身發現老虎只有脫掉上衣，褲子則是只有把褲管捲起來。

「進去。」老虎要的迪克坐到浴缸裡。

然後就像洗狗一樣幫迪克洗。

「嘿！這算是一起洗嗎？」迪克不滿。

「算啊！一起在浴室，你洗澡。」老虎回答得很乾脆，「這不是一起洗是什麼。」

「……也是啦。」迪克一時之間找不到反駁的話。

接受對方所謂一起洗的定義後，迪克很乾脆地享受起別人幫忙洗澡的感覺，雖然像是洗狗一樣粗魯，但手掌按摩的地方還是很舒服，不過這樣就太沒意思了，難得能跟老虎待在浴室，既然是浴室就是要玩水對吧！迪克故意打歪老虎手上的蓮蓬頭，讓水整個把老虎都打溼，濕答答的水從老虎頭上還帶著的頭巾流下來。

「你這個……。」老虎握緊蓮蓬頭，「壞狗狗！」

然後把蓮蓬頭的水開到最大直接往迪克臉上噴。

「嘿！你不能這樣你太犯規了！」受到噴水攻擊的迪克胡亂揮手，出於幼稚的報復心靈，迪克把自己身上的泡沫往老虎身上抹，「啊哈！這下你就真的得一起洗了吧！」

「格雷森！」

哇喔！叫名字啦！知道事情好像大條了的迪克急忙裝乖，舉起投降的手希望對方從寬發落，結果老虎卻只是一語不發的盯著他，像是在盯獵物，考慮要揍他還是吃掉他，看得迪克不自覺緊繃起來。

「剩下你自己洗。」老虎冷靜地用蓮蓬頭沖掉自己身上的泡沫，他抹了抹臉，起身走開，「記得裡面也要清一下，不要仗著身體不會有事而放著，對嗅覺靈敏的住戶來說，……太重了。」

想到昨晚因為太累了，洗澡只是隨便洗一下，加上傑森可以能射得比較深，於是沒什麼認真清，迪克心虛了一下，雖然大概有猜到可能被聞到，但沒想到還真的是，更沒料到對老虎這類的人來說，重得可能像是剛做完一樣，迪克看著老虎轉身背對他，脫下已經全溼的衣服意思意思擰乾後再穿回去，想來是不想弄濕別人家以及不想光著走吧！

其實可以變回大老虎的樣子啊！這樣連衣服都不用穿多好，有點懷念對方原型模樣的迪克趴在浴缸旁想著，然後不小心看到老虎的雙腿間，對方硬了。

迪克愣了一下，此時對方已經套上褲子要走出浴室，覺得放對方生氣好像不太好，但已經被警告還是趕快洗完吧！於是迪克就將自己的想法說出來。

「你可以變回大老虎的樣子啊！」迪克微笑，「作為賠罪，我幫你洗，以前我在馬戲團也洗過獅子之類的，還可以用吹風機幫你吹乾，相信我，我的手藝很好喔！」

老虎轉頭，瞪著迪克，「……你又在打什麼主意？」

「哎呀，才沒有勒。」迪克笑嘻嘻地說，「我只是在想反正你現在不太方便走出去，你剛剛也幫我洗澡了，禮尚往來一下想說就幫你洗，就是那個啦！我要負起責任。」

「如果你知道負責就不該搞成這樣。」老虎嘆氣。

「別這樣嘛，等我等我，等我一下。」迪克急忙把自己弄乾淨，其實絕大部分老虎都幫他洗好了，只剩下私處沒有清到，他用手指將剩餘的液體從裡面清出來，確認清理好之後，轉身看向對方，發現老虎已經變回大老虎的模樣，趴在地板上，非常不甘願地用尾巴拍著地面，看起來似乎有些生氣。

「是更加走不出去了是嗎？」迪克揶揄地說。

老虎撇頭，背影寫著我很無奈。

「好啦！對不起嘛～」迪克將老虎拖過來，「這不就是來跟你賠罪了。」

迪克懷念且熟捻地將泡沫打起來抹在老虎身上，他已經很久很久沒有洗過大型動物了，這讓迪克非常開心，溫暖有力的身軀以及滑順的皮毛，明明是幫人洗的那個，迪克卻覺得自己好像舒服得像是被洗一樣。

幸虧自己的技術還沒遺忘，每次都能把馬戲團的大動物們洗得開心的迪克，這次難得洗到老虎王，依然把對方洗得瞇起眼睛、很放鬆地躺在地上，迪克一邊搓毛一邊唱歌，然後在滑到某個地方的時候老虎突然爬起來作勢要咬迪克的手，被兇得莫名其妙的迪克急忙把手拿開，然後老虎又重新趴好，迪克試探地摸了摸確認對方沒有抵抗後，就又繼續洗。

等等，剛剛我是不是摸到了……。迪克後知後覺發現自己剛剛碰到硬硬的東西是什麼，然後又想到老虎之所以還是變回原型的理由是什麼，這才恍然大悟，難怪對方這麼激動啊！

「抱歉，只想說要洗乾淨就太習慣地一路往下洗。」

回應迪克的是拍著地板兩下的尾巴。

避開對方會反抗的部位，徹底洗好之後，因為獅子之類的大型動物都有怕水的天性，於是迪克習慣性地將老虎的頭枕在自己腿上作為安撫，他拿起蓮蓬頭將對方泡沫沖乾淨，過程他又不小心看到那邊，啊、好像還沒消，迪克順著老虎頭頂的毛，一邊想接下來的事。

老虎之所以變回原形是因為硬著不好走回去，但現在即使是虎獸的模樣也還是硬著呢……，同樣身為男性知道那感覺不好受，況且是自己惹的，雖然是無心之過，但以老虎的立場來說算是某種天災吧！迪克昨晚偷懶沒有清乾淨，好死不死剛好老虎的鼻子又很靈，各種巧合造成的尷尬，迪克想著對方一直以來都幫忙他很多，覺得自己這樣不小心害到人，愧疚的心情讓迪克想要補償些什麼。

「我幫你發洩吧！不然這樣硬著很難受吧！」迪克將下巴輕放在老虎的頭頂上，「對不起，你好心來幫我，還害你變成這樣，讓我負起責任幫你。」

老虎轉頭看向老實道歉的迪克。

就在一人一虎僵持不下時，一陣微小的鈴聲打斷他們，迪克認出那是他忘在客廳的手機，由於管理室的電話會接到他的手機上，擔心是有什麼事情的迪克只好衝忙地跑去接手機。迪克接起手機，沒想到一早提姆就打電話給他。

『我打去管理室沒接，你沒事吧？』提姆有些擔心地問。

「啊～沒事。」迪克轉頭看了一眼浴室，老虎還趴在那邊，他舉起前腳做做要迪克離開趕快出門的手勢，了解對方要幫他收拾浴室，迪克作出抱歉跟謝謝的嘴型後，就拿起乾淨的衣服邊拿手機邊穿，「只是耽擱了一下，說到這個，你有聽達米安說過他有什麼寵物還是動物有逃脫的？」

『沒聽說，怎麼了？』

「噢、那沒事。」迪克其實也不確定觸手到底是不是同一條，都長得一樣啊！「找我有什麼事嗎？」

『現在是你上班時間對吧？』

「是啊！怎麼了？」迪克離開傑森接，速速往管理室走，提姆會這樣問，就表示對方是想要迪克絕對得要幫忙的。

『我晚上想跟你睡。』

「什麼？」

『我知道你要跟傑森同居三天。』提姆急忙說『但不過就是同居，室友也能在外面過夜，所以沒差吧！』

「你要這麼說也行啦！但平白無故這樣很奇怪。」

『那不然我去傑森那邊睡也行，如果他不介意的話。』提姆讓步。

「是發生什麼事了？」提姆很少這樣逼近，迪克覺得一定有某種理由，「讓你一定要跟我睡。」

『因為我明天想起床。』提姆有些乾巴巴地說，『這麼解釋好了，我平常都是淺眠，在週期性的某一天我會深眠，但如果沒有人介入我的睡眠，我可能一睡就是十年，而今晚就是我會深眠的日子，所以我需要有人陪睡，尤其是人類最好。』

「布魯斯他們不行？」迪克知道提姆是布魯斯的養子，能力似乎是跟夢有關，熱愛攝影可能也是因為喜歡存留美好的影像，就像夢境一樣。

『……當然如果真的別無他法是也只能找他們啦，但我真的不想，感覺就像有人直接拿石頭砸你的頭把你敲醒一樣，不舒服。』提姆說得百般不情願，『拜託你啦！』

嚴格說起來迪克可以拒絕，因為晚上是下班時間，不用遵守管理員的規定，但提姆刻意挑這時候提，想來如果拒絕恐怕提姆會把睡覺時間往前調到下午大家一起早睡，所以無論如何這忙是絕對得幫，況且提姆平時也對他不錯，雖然收藏各種自己的照片是有點怪。

『迪克。』似乎察覺迪克在猶豫，提姆加碼，『你答應的話，我就把我一個禮拜份的阿福小甜餅送你。』

「好。」迪克即答，有小甜餅在前，什麼都好談，反正看起來總是會被凹到一定要答應，不如就乾脆一點別讓場面變得難看，況且提姆真的待他很不錯、也曾幫他不少忙，基於情理上，迪克就答應了，「那我先跟傑森打聲招呼再跟你說。」

『好，謝謝你，迪克。』提姆明顯鬆了一口氣，『幫了我大忙。』

「那你也幫我個忙吧！」迪克趁機說，「其實今早我睡在傑森臥室裡，觸手居然出現了，從門外想要硬闖進來，還好得救了，但我記得達米安已經幫我把觸手收走，除非不是同一條，你能幫我查這件事嗎？」

『好，交給我吧！』提姆答應得很乾脆。

兩人稍微寒暄一下後就掛了電話，迪克也準備好開始今天的工作。

已經兩天都遲到了，迪克急忙開始認真工作，時間很快就到了中午午餐時間，他抽空回傑森住所查看，發現老虎真的幫忙把浴室收拾得乾乾淨淨，迪克感動地發了訊息跟老虎道謝，然後再發訊息給傑森，告訴他晚上他得去陪提姆睡覺不會回家，在等傑森回聯絡時，迪克拿著工具前往花園，整理公共區域的花園也是他的工作之一，在整理花園的時候，迪克在樹叢下發現了一個東西。 

「這是什麼？怎麼會在這？」迪克從樹叢下拿起一張白色的面具，「是誰掉在這嗎？」

迪克翻來翻去並沒有找到任何可以辨識主人的痕跡，雖然隱約好像記得在哪裡看過這個東西，但一時實在想不起來，只好帶回去當失物招領，迪克整理完花園回到管理室，寫好公告打算貼到公佈欄時，看到達米安怒氣沖沖地跑來，一臉要逼供的模樣。

「格雷森！你居然懷疑我的管理能力！」達米安表示不服。

「你聽說了我早上碰到觸手的事了？」想來應該是這件事，迪克問。

「對，德雷克那傢伙跟我說的，還質疑我是否真的沒收好。」達米安不爽，「我發誓我有收好，牠現在還乖乖地待在我房間的花園裡。」

原來你家大到房間有花園喔……。發現自己腦袋跑題的迪克連忙拉回來，安撫地說：「也不是懷疑你，我相信你有收好，只是早上又再碰到所以就比較容易聯想到你那邊，既然你有收好，那就表示不是同一條，別生氣啦！」

達米安從頭到腳明顯地打量著迪克。

「你是不是有對不起……。」

「真是夠了，怎麼每個人都覺得我對不起觸手啊！我才沒有！我沒事去招惹他幹麻啦！」迪克氣笑。

「我想也是。」達米安點點頭，接著他注意到迪克桌上放的面具，「嘖。」

達米安本來已經舒展的眉頭又皺緊了。

「怎麼，你知道這面具是誰的嗎？」迪克問。

「一群很煩人的東西。」達米安顯得相當不屑，「那面具丟掉就算了，濫情點就扔到地下室還給他們吧！」

「啊……地下室的喔。」迪克恍然大悟，地下室的話他知道，這棟大樓除了能夠溝通的高階生物跟人類外，還住有部份較為低階的生物，有時他們只是群聚體，或是甚至沒有固定形體，不過雖然比較低階或不能溝通，但既然是住到這大樓來，他們依然遵守大樓的和平規定，如果住戶是不要惹他們生氣，那麼地下室的居民就是能離遠一點就閃遠一點的那種。

「少碰這玩意。」達米安拿走那個面具，用面具敲了一下迪克的肩膀攻擊他，「我拿去扔回去。」

「謝啦！達米安。」迪克向來不吝嗇自己的擁抱，但達米安向來不賞臉。

「如果觸手再來。」達米安拿一個蛋狀物給迪克，「你拿這個收他。」

「寶可夢？」

達米安白了迪克一眼，「不要就算了。」

「開玩笑的啦我要我要！」迪克伸手。

「拿什麼來換？」達米安故意把蛋拿遠。

「呃……陪你去動物園一天？」迪克思考了一下說。

「我幹麻要去那幼稚的地方，別把我當小孩。」達米安嫌棄。

「人類世界的動物園耶！你應該沒什麼機會去吧？去探查一下也好啊！身為魔王繼承人當然是要看遍萬種生物，你是去見習，怎麼樣？我這週末有休假喔！」迪克鼓吹。

「好吧，你說的有道理，凡人。」達米安故作嚴肅地點頭，事實上開心得都快壓不住嘴角，「那我就批准你領路去動物園，這週末。」

「好。」迪克揉了一把達米安的頭髮然後順勢拿走蛋，「一言為定，週末見啦！」

迪克送走達米安，距離睡覺時間還有一段時間，傑森似乎還沒回訊息，是要等他吃晚餐還是直接去找提姆呢？有時候傑森會因為工作而未歸，或許傑森正在忙？是否乾脆就去提姆那找阿福蹭飯？

迪克看了看時間也差不多要下班了，他拿起手機想打給傑森問晚餐的事，正巧傑森已經回了簡訊，告訴迪克他今晚得加班不會回去，晚餐什麼要迪克自己處理，迪克讀完之後下一封訊息又來：既然今晚我們都不在那你就多住一天吧(^_^)

「是要這麼斤斤計較喔！」迪克笑了一下，既然晚餐只有自己，而且還要去提姆那睡，那不如就下班直接過去吧！他打給阿福詢問自己能否去蹭飯，得到非常歡迎的答覆，於是迪克喜滋滋地換上了便服，就去布魯斯家吃飯。

來開門的是提姆，他帶迪克來到餐廳，不過空間跟餐桌都調整成簡單溫馨的模樣。

「今天只有我們吃，布魯斯跟達米安在忙。」提姆說，「其實你喜歡的話每天晚上都能來吃晚餐。」

「謝啦！但不用了，每天來就太不好意思了，而且我偶爾還是想吃啤酒配披薩這種垃圾食物。」迪克笑了笑。

兩人愉快用餐的同時，提姆說起關於觸手的事，表明沒有什麼進展，只能確定不是同一條。

「目前看來可能你身上有什麼東西吸引他們。」提姆說，「所以才一直跑來找你。」

「我完全想像不出有什麼。」」迪克嘆氣，只能希望早日能解決。

餐後他們又一起玩了一下電動，然後迪克享受了貴族般的澡堂，就來到了就寢時間。

提姆像一般青年一樣穿著寬鬆的T恤跟短褲，非常普通又居家，床舖看起來非常柔軟，要睡個三個人都不是問題，保險起見，迪克還是問了關於陪睡這件事。

「所以我就只是～陪你睡覺就好？」迪克躺在提姆旁邊問。

「對。」提姆打了個哈欠，「我只是依附著你的夢睡覺，你不會有任何感覺，等你醒來、剛好就會也讓我醒來，所以……就只是睡覺而已，別擔心，就算有什麼也都是夢。」

「好吧，晚安。」迪克點點頭表示理解，然後用著比平常還快的速度進入夢鄉。

迪克夢見自己睡在床上，不確定是不是自己的床，反正作夢就是這樣，大概隱約隱約這樣，不過這次似乎感覺不太一樣，有越來越清晰的感覺，迪克甚至可以摸得出來這棉被的材質，然後，他看到一個人雙手撐著把自己撐在他正上方、正對著的他，他驚訝地張大眼，發現是提姆，像是準備要做什麼般盯著他。

「呃、這是夢吧！」

夢裡的提姆沒有回答他，只是對他微笑，

「嫁給我。」夢裡的提姆這樣對他說。

「欸。」迪克錯愕，「就算你這麼說我也……總之，先讓我起來好嗎？這樣還滿壓迫的。」

迪克推了推提姆，對方比他想像中的還要難以撼動，不過幸好對方放過他，兩人一起坐起，當迪克坐起來時才真正的驚訝，雖然知道夢都是不合邏輯還會跳來跳去，但這次的夢如此真實讓迪克忍不住震驚，這張床連同自己是浮在天空上的啊！

「這是夢。」提姆說，「所以就算你答應我也沒關係嘛，只是夢而已。」

「不、這個，」迪克立刻轉移話題，「我們可以下去嗎？就算是夢飄在上面看起來也很危險啊！」

「別擔心，只要你想，就可以辦到。」提姆一點也不擔心地下床，然後他就這麼騰空站著，「用點想像力，你就能飛，這是夢。」

「來嘛！」提姆將迪克拉下來，「飛翔的格雷森。」

迪克感覺自己正在掉落，讓他想到小時候父母親出意外的事，之後在其他馬戲團成員的溫馨陪伴下走出傷痛，迪克沒有對高處懼怕，也不怕飛翔，仍然擔任空中飛人的表演，所以迪克當然不怕，他想著盪在空中的感覺，想像著飛的樣子，漸漸地他緩了下來，宛如漂浮般如同自己想像的那樣安穩地站在地面，說地面也不太對，比較像是靜止的湖面，只是迪克光著的腳並沒有踩到水，即便湖面像是被踩著般泛起漣漪。

「提姆？」不知何時，只剩下迪克一個人，他環顧四周，只有自己跟自己的倒影，在他再次重新張望時，印象中什麼都沒有的地方突然出現一棟教堂，非常有古堡氣息的華麗教堂，腦袋出現自己必須過去的迪克，儘管不清楚為什麼但他還是走去教堂，一步一步踏上階梯，當他要推開大門時，有個東西出現在他腳邊。

等等，這個濕濕黏黏的熟悉觸感。迪克心想不妙。低頭一看果然就是他心中擔心的那個，怎麼連夢裡都有觸手啊？而且還戴著花、提著花籃，似乎極盡可能把自己穿得像花童，即便就只是個觸手。

迪克下意識要拿出達米安給他的球，不過隨後卻想起這是夢，身上根本沒有帶著，於是迪克只能放棄地跟觸手大眼瞪小眼，顯然觸手很興奮地扭動，是也沒有要攻擊的跡象。

「這只是夢。」迪克對觸手說，「所以別亂來，我想像你不會亂來，就是不會亂來喔！」

觸手扭動，依然也不知道牠到底聽懂沒。

迪克推開大門，教堂高聳的大門發出古堡城門被打開的卡卡悶響，迴盪在整個空間，在教堂裡面，迪克看見布魯斯、提姆跟傑森穿著西裝站在紅毯另一端，迪克揉揉眼睛，現在是怎樣，是在做夢……啊、不對，他本來就是在作夢，稍微淡定一點的迪克走到旁邊，實在不想過去的他蹲下來跟觸手說話。

「你說，現在到底是怎樣？」覺得自己已經走投無路到居然去跟觸手說話的自己滿好笑的，但他真的也不知道該怎麼辦，「我為什麼做這種夢啊！也太誇張了吧，我到底要不要走過去啊？感覺壓力超大，還是我只是旁邊的觀禮人？而且傑森幹麻不站在祭壇上，他神父耶！布魯斯應該是坐在神像上才對吧！他魔王耶！都站在那幹麻啦！」

觸手扭動。

迪克決定把觸手抱起來，能有個熟悉（雖然他不想）的一起走過去說不定就比較沒有壓力，腳下的紅毯質感清晰地相當柔軟，可能比他的床還要舒服，迪克就這樣抱持著胡思亂想的心情走到他們面前。

這時候觸手花童突然掙扎起來，死命地想要從迪克的懷抱裡掙脫，因為太實在滑讓迪克抓不住而被逃脫成功，迪克看向他發誓這輩子沒看過的莊嚴華麗的神壇，大概有三層樓高挑的頂端，似乎飛著像是蝙蝠還是什麼鳥地盤全在上。

這時候迪克面前的三人同時對他伸手。

「你遲到了。」提姆說。

迪克誰也不想抓，直覺想退後一步，卻被提姆跟傑森一人抓住一邊手，布魯斯則繞到迪克的背後扶住背。

「儀式啊！」

迪克低頭一看，自己不知何時身上

迪克身上多了一道像是藍色大鳥一樣、微微發光的符文。

「這是什麼？」迪克驚訝地看著自己身上的東西。

「快點。」

不知道是誰在催促，並且拉著他的手一路朝著神壇跑，打開突然出現的門，硬是把迪克推進去，迪克轉身直覺想逃走，卻發現門被關起來鎖住，在他四周的只有漆黑，以及他身上微微亮著的符文，迪克再度嘗試硬打開紋風不動的門，此時，他感覺有人走向他。

「果然很漂亮。」像是從黑暗溶出來般，夜梟緩緩地出現，「即使是黑暗也掩不住的光亮啊！」

「夜梟？」迪克皺眉，什麼時候自己作夢還會夢到夜梟？「為什麼我會夢到你？」

「那你又為什麼會夢到他們？」夜梟意示門外那側的人們，「理查德，我為你而來。」

夜梟如同邀舞般執起迪克的手，黑暗的四周突然緩緩冒出一張張白色的面具，迪克認出那個面具，是跟在花園撿到的那張面具一模一樣。

等等，所以我是被逮到了嗎？被那群地下室的。迪克才有這念頭，他發覺抓住他的夜梟此時手上也拿著那個白面具，像是在考慮要不要戴這張面具般舉著面具，周圍的白面具越來越朝他聚集。

「嫁給我。」夜梟說，「我就幫你。」

這只是夢。迪克望向越來越多張的白面具，再看向抓著他的人，雖然知道這是夢，但這一切的感覺都太真實了，不過就算再真實也是夢對吧！這是夢，想像力，快點……。

他想像著他要前往現實，他要醒來，他要通往現實逃離這個，於是迪克發現自己手裡不知何時握著一張紙，他拿起來一看居然是一張通往現實的車票。

「真的有用啊！」迪克自己也忍不住讚嘆。

「不愧是理查德。」意外地，夜梟露出讚許的笑容，然後他戴上面具，夜梟的身影消失，變成像其他白面具那樣的一個黑體，與其他面具一同逼近他。

「既然有車票就可以離開吧！」迪克舉起車票，寄望這個救身符。

不知道是合理還是不合理，還是這些不合理之中的合理，一隻手從黑暗伸出，哪起迪克手中的車票，就在此時，四周的黑暗連同白面具像是鏡子碎掉般破裂，然後一陣大風吹過，消失得無影無蹤，周遭變成藍天白雲的清爽天空，吹拂著涼爽的風，迪克發現自己坐在一個毛茸茸地面，不，不是地面，是一隻超大的紅色大鳥，大到要載十個人都沒問題。

「你沒事了。」

迪克急忙抬頭看，發現是提姆，穿著像是某種制服的衣服，臉上還戴有遮著眼睛的面具。

「沒想到你居然會被纏上。」提姆坐在迪克身旁，「還好我在旁邊，否則不小心你就會被拖下去。」

「……什麼意思？我現在還是在夢裡嗎？」迪克小心翼翼地問。

「對，不過是在我的夢裡。」提姆回答，「你在這很安全，別擔心，我在夢境裡布魯斯也略遜我一籌，這裡不會有人傷害你，因為察覺你的狀況不對，所以我駭進你的夢把你拉出來，一般我是不這麼做啦！這牽涉隱私。」

「所以我剛剛都只是在做夢？」迪克問，「就連你也是？」

「你夢到我？」提姆似乎有些開心。

「對，不過……。」迪克覺得似乎有哪裡不對勁，最後他放棄了，「那只是惡夢對吧？」

「是惡夢，但他們會把你困住。」提姆說，「他們趁虛而入，把你困住的話，你的精神會受到極大影響，日積月累可能直接找上你的靈魂，操縱你或囚禁你都是輕而易舉，變成不會死但也沒有思考的活死人吧！成為他們的利爪，為他們效勞。」

「有可能會有其他人入侵我的夢嗎？」

「以住戶們的能力當然大有其人。」提姆回答，「除非特殊狀況才會有人願意花體力去做，至於他們，靠的是媒介才能入侵得如此徹底，你接觸了什麼嗎？」

迪克說了在花園撿到面具的事，提姆點點頭，表示這一切就說得通了。

「那麼，為了讓你別害怕作夢，說吧！你想看什麼，我造給你看，想看海、還是幻想出來的美景、或是以前的記憶都行。」提姆笑了笑，「甚至好奇想稍微偷窺一下誰的夢也行喔！我駭夢很厲害，不會被發現的。」

「那我想看你最喜歡的景色。」迪克說，他並是會曾經因為惡魔而害得不敢做夢的人，「既然你擅長的是夢，機會難得，我想看你看到的世界。」

「我以為你會想看看別人的，甚至是布魯斯的只要給我一點時間都能帶你去看，你確定你只想看我喜歡的景色？機會難得喔。」提姆有些意外。

「對。」迪克晃著腳點頭，「機會難得嘛！」

「……好吧。」提姆有些愣住，然後露出笑容，「我最喜歡的景色啊……有很多，不過廣義來說，是這個吧！」提姆拍拍一直平穩飛行的大紅鳥，「坐穩啦！」

紅鳥轉變了方向，不過與其說鳥在移動不如說是周遭景色在懂，平穩得一點晃動都沒有。

「這隻鳥有名字嗎？」迪克心血來潮問。

「我現在叫他紅羅賓。」

「噢，好巧，以前我小時候我媽都叫我羅賓。」

「是啊，真巧。」提姆呵呵地笑了笑。

周圍從藍天白雲漸漸轉黑，感覺就像他們正往宇宙飛去那般，告別天空邁向宇宙，無數的星光點點升起，亮著閃耀又不刺眼的光芒。

「你看到的每個星光都是一個夢。」提姆說，「夢代表一個的記憶，也就是情報、資訊，就像是一個大型資料庫，寫著一個人名的資料庫，透過夢，可以找到很多東西。」

隨著鳥的飛翔，些許光點晃過迪克的身邊，接著，他看到一整片如銀河般的光河。

「這是一整片有著滿滿資訊的大型資料庫。」提姆張開手臂，「是我覺得最美的景色。」

提姆撈了一顆光點，攤給迪克看，光點慢慢變成圓圈，圓圈的裡面是在動的影像，看起來像是一個小孩子的夢，全家人在歡樂的遊樂園玩。

「……你不是說一般你不駭人家的夢？」讚歎完的迪克理智上線。

「"一般"的定義是由我定義，看一下而已我又沒有干涉他的夢，不算啦！」提姆說得裡所當然。

顯然這位掌夢的對於隱私的定義異於常人。

「夢也不是這麼好說看就看、說駭就駭，以人類比較好理解的方式來說，夢也有防火牆甚至有的有防毒軟體，怎麼繞過這些也是學問，像剛剛要不是你有開出縫隙，我也不可能這麼快能進去拉你出來。」

「真是有夠複雜。」迪克躺在大鳥蓬鬆的羽毛上，「但這裡真的很漂亮。」

提姆笑了笑，彷彿因為自己喜歡的東西被肯定而露出開心。

「夢裡的時間定義相當模糊，所以我深眠時常常看這些看到忘記醒來，想到要起來可能就是睡了十年。」提姆看向迪克，「你人類的生理機能告訴你差不多要醒了，我會依附著你的軌跡醒來，待會見。」

就跟從夢裡醒來一樣，當迪克睜開眼睛才發覺剛剛是在做夢，而且也不知道那時候就醒了，睡在一旁的提姆也一副正在賴床樣躺在床上縮成一團，迷糊地告訴迪克可以先用浴室。

雖然布魯斯家也沒在缺浴室啦！

等迪克盥洗完畢，是阿福出現來跟他問安，並且答謝他昨晚跟提姆一起睡、慰問辛勞，而且不只口頭，還幫迪克準備一頓足以安撫人心的豐盛早餐，直到認命去上班時迪克都因為那頓早餐而開心地哼著歌，他認真地工作一陣子，中途還被住戶抓去逼他當寵物對決的裁判(當然可不是什麼獨角仙對戰之類的，是大得多的寵物，大得多)，不知不覺也來到下午，下午也是難得的清閒，當迪克以為今天就會這樣下班時，門口突然多了很多箱宅配，會一次買這麼大量東西回來的只有那幾位，迪克走向前確認收件者。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：含有沃利與迪克兩人互相手活R18劇情

「果然又是沃利。」迪克看著那堆箱子，「要不是因為了解他，這種陣仗還以為是要冬眠屯糧勒。」

實在不想讓東西堆在這太久，以及迪克知道沃利絕對迫不及待想要拿走這些東西，連猜都不用猜，裡面絕對是各種零食，迪克撥電話通知對方，才剛掛下電話轉身，就看見沃利飛奔而來，字面上的意思。

「噢！老兄，天知道我多期待你的電話，這樣就表示我的寶貝零食來啦！」沃利大歡呼。

「這次一樣買很多啊！」每次都這麼驚人，迪克望向幾乎快算是小山的箱子們。

「沒辦法，你懂的。」沃利哼哼幾箱，擺出不是我在臭蓋我就是這麼能吃的自豪表情，「能用網路購物實在太讚了。」

以前沃利還會託迪克幫他去人類的超市買零食，迪克對於每次都要用箱當單位覺得很疲勞，於是就教了沃利怎麼用網路購物，至少人類這邊是絕對沒問題的，但後來憑著沃利對吃的執著，居然能讓他翻到其他領域的零食購物網，導致沃利越買越多，迪克熟悉地推來推車，幫忙沃利把這一箱箱戰利品運到對方的窩。

「謝啦！老兄。」沃利從箱子裡掏出一包東西，「這個請你！」

迪克接過那包零食，他告別沃利，想著今天的下午茶點心有著落了，零食包裝是看不懂的文字，妥妥就是未知來源的異界食品，不過沃利知道他是人類，所以應該不會給人類不能吃的東西，但也不知道口味如何，基於嘗鮮心態，他打開來，看起來很像是普通洋芋片，散發著很香的味道。

迪克吃了一口覺得相當好吃，是沒有吃過的滋味，他一邊吃一邊登記完該做的管理表格，當他吃完時，也到了下班時間，他伸了伸懶腰，打算先回自己家換下衣服再去傑森那，他突然覺得頭癢癢的，背也怪怪的，他換衣服時順便檢查一下背，這時候他居然長出了翅膀跟獨角。

「不會吧！這什麼啊！」迪克慘叫，他試圖揮動一下翅膀，還真的能動，不過至少不覺得哪裡痛也不覺得哪裡不舒服啦！迪克自我安慰著。

「這下子要怎麼辦啊……。」迪克摸了摸自己頭上的那根角。

幸好本棟大樓最不缺乏外表特殊的人，迪克這模樣甚至算得上普通（可見這棟大樓要是辦起萬聖節大會那是有多困難的事），迪克決定去問給他零食的沃利，他隨意披上一件寬鬆的衣服就走去搭電梯，但已經下班但就怕早上比較忙的時候忽略什麼，反正都是要去問人就乾脆順便當巡視，直接登門找沃利問個清楚。

沃利來應門時，立刻就注意到迪克的外貌。

「你給我的零食是什麼啊？」迪克打斷沃利驚訝大叫，為了怕吵到人，迪克拉著沃利走進屋內、關好門。

「哇！你長出翅膀跟角耶！酷斃了！」沃利繞著他轉，東摸一下西摸一下「會痛嗎？有感覺嗎？」

「有啦！」迪克用翅膀撲了沃利一臉，成功讓對方停下來，大面積攻擊就是好用，「怎麼辦？這零食上寫了什麼嗎？」

「其實我也看不懂。」沃利老實承認。

「那你還買？」

「嘗鮮啊！況且很少零食會讓我覺得不好吃。」

這倒是真的。迪克還真無法反駁。

「但我吃了沒事啊！」沃利歪頭，「你有什麼不舒服嗎？」

「是沒有。」迪克回答。

「那讓可以讓我摸摸看嗎？」沃利眼神亮得像是看到有趣的玩具。

「你剛剛不就已經東戳西戳了嗎？」

「不一樣啦！我是說～」沃利揮揮手，「翅膀跟角耶！超酷的，機會難得當然想要好好研究一下到底是怎麼長的，好嘛？拜託？拜託啦！」

「……好吧。」面對沃利的各種眼神兼噪音攻擊，迪克投降，「那你幫我想辦法讓我恢復原狀喔！」

「太棒啦！我愛你！沒問題交給我吧夥計，哎呀！搞不好明天就恢復了。」沃利開心地說，他現在一顆心都撲在那翅膀跟角是怎麼長的，戳著雙手就是很期待的樣子。

迪克故意誇張地翻了白眼給對方看，然後他脫掉上衣，既然給看就做得乾脆些，大方地現給對方看，其實連他自己本人也都沒有好好研究過呢。

「哇……活生生的羽毛耶！超軟的。」沃利一邊摸一邊讚嘆，還用臉頰搓一搓。

「別把這當毛毯啊！」迪克好氣沒力地說，不過這也是迪克第一次知道翅膀被摸的感覺，有點像是第三隻手臂，被摸手的感覺，但也不全然一樣，有點癢癢有點……。

「嘿！」

「哇喔！」

一個是迪克發出來的警告，一個是沃利被翅膀扇的慘叫。

「你小心一點。」迪克控訴，有種後腰被摸的敏感，「不要隨便摸得這麼色情好嗎！」

「誰摸得色情啦！我只不過是順著骨骼一路摸到你的背而已啊！」沃利抗議。

「總之就是不行。」迪克說，「再吵就不給你摸。」

「好嘛……。」沃利委屈，他真的沒有怎樣，他改去捏看看迪克頭上的角，但眼神還盯著迪克的翅膀根部看，於是手賤賤地，故意就摸了過去。

結果室內響起的奇怪呻吟，讓兩人都嚇了一跳，沃利急忙舉起雙手不敢再摸，迪克則是摀住自己發出奇怪聲音的嘴，埋怨地瞪向害他發出聲音的兇手。

「抱、抱歉。」好像不小心聽到不該聽的，沃利立刻道歉，「這下子我們證明了翅膀根部會很敏感的這個傳聞是真的啊，哈哈哈。」

沃利乾笑，試圖掩飾尷尬。

「就叫你不要亂摸。」迪克轉頭，他不想讓對方看見他的臉紅。

「那……我還可以繼續嗎？」沃利左看右看，有些坐立不安的樣子，「呃、還有角之類的，而且羽毛真的很軟……我發誓不會在摸那邊！」

「算了，我剛剛也只是嚇一跳，隨便你摸吧！反正我也不清楚這些東西，你隨便摸摸搞不好可以弄懂些什麼。」覺得兄弟也沒什麼好計較的，沃利是在迪克來這邊當管理員時沒幾天才住進來的，一個是新進住戶，一個是新手管理員，在這個神秘的陌生大樓裡，彼此都在適應這裡的新環境，他們很快就培養出類似革命情感，感情非常好。

「真的嗎！謝啦。」沃利露出大大的笑容，「這真是完成有生之年的願望之一啊……。」

「哪那麼誇張。」看對方從尷尬跟歉意中恢復，能這麼高興迪克也覺得很開心，再度大方地讓對方摸。

但敏感的地方不是說靠大方就能解決，摸到覺得會抖的還是會抖，雖然迪克會大聲抗議，但掩飾不了臉越來越紅的事實，甚至在角與皮膚的連接處以及翅膀內側，都讓迪克需要用手捂著嘴巴，連呼吸都不敢太大聲，只能盡量憋住。

這樣一路摸下來忍耐下來，迪克盡然也憋得一身汗，臉也不知道是不是因為呼吸不順所以泛著紅色，他有些埋怨地往後瞪向把他摸成這樣的兇手。

「……哇，你現在。」沃利不自覺咽了一口口水，他發誓他不是故意，但就是一種衝動，「看起來好色喔。」

「還不都你。」迪克哼地一聲，「摸爽了沒？」

「爽了爽了。」沃利再次舉手投降，「呃，你要去廁所嗎？如果你需要的話……。」

「你爽了，換你幫我處理如何？」本來想吼沃利說什麼需要的這種曖昧話整個想太多，他自己腦袋色才看人色，只是敏感又不代表忍不住，但迪克念頭一轉，不如就接了對方的梗趁機堵沃利，欣賞對方害羞漲紅的樣子，迪克故意拋了一個電眼，還特意往對方那邊靠，果不其然沃利整個臉漲紅得像是快燒起來，一副摸都不敢摸地急忙往後退，連看都不敢看一眼。

「噗。」迪克忍不住笑起來，「你看你嚇成這樣。」

「才、才沒有！」發現自己被耍了的沃利腦羞大喊，不甘心的心情讓他又荒又急，什麼嘛，沒有硬也沒怎樣幹麻一副那麼色情的模樣還喊得那麼色，他憤恨地看向越笑越開心的迪克，好啊！誰怕誰！

「好啊！我幫你！」沃利拿出全身氣勢，「我來幫你處理。」

「欸？」比速度比不過沃利，迪克才剛喊一聲，接著他就已經被推倒在沙發上，對方的手還都伸進去握住他的性器。

「嘿！我開玩笑的啦！我又沒有……靠！」迪克慌張地想解釋自己剛剛並沒有硬還是怎樣，結果對方居然犯規地快速搓揉他的性器，沒硬也半硬了，另一隻手還故意繞到他背後摸他的翅膀，這種摸法半硬也全硬啦！

「好啦！對不起啦我不該笑你，真的，我說真的！」迪克立刻投降。

「哼！你知道就好，看你嚇成那樣。」沃利雙手環抱在胸前，看到對方認輸相當解氣。

「去你的。」迪克笑著甩了一個抱枕在沃利臉上，然後跑去廁所，他關起門坐在馬桶上，雖然是成功逃到廁所了，但這又要怎麼辦啊……，硬是真的硬了，但在別人家廁所自慰似乎不太好，可是這是沃利害的也怨不了我。

迪克左思右想，覺得就在別人家做這事多少會留下一些味道，在自己離開之後沃利進來廁所就會聞到，這樣好像會更尷尬啊……。

「啊！反正沃利也知道我現在這狀況，乾脆說清楚好了。」哥們嘛～有事當面講清楚，迪克站起來打開廁所的門，只露出頭地叫了沃利。

「靠！你幹麻？」沃利彷彿被嚇得全身僵硬，只差沒有跳起來地勉強自己轉頭看向迪克，如此劇烈的反應讓迪克反而困惑起來。

「……你在幹麻？」迪克問。

「我、我……。」沃利的臉色又再度紅起來，「因、因為你在用廁所啊所以～」

「所以？」迪克挑眉。

「哎呀！管這麼多做什麼，快進去廁所忙你的去啦！」沃利揮手趕迪克回去廁所。

如此慌張的模樣、呼吸如此急促、還有滿臉的尷尬，迪克就算沒有受到偵探訓練，也猜出大概發生什麼事。

「你硬囉？」迪克帶有種你活該的口吻問。

「對啦！」被說中的沃利豁出去，「就是這麼回事，所以你快該死地用完廁所好嗎！」

「什麼嘛～我還在愧疚於擅自用人廁所做這檔事很不好意思。」迪克笑了一下，「誰叫你剛剛要玩我，自焚了吧！吶！廁所給你啦！我回去。」

「等等、你要這樣回去？」

「不然勒？」

「不然……。」沃利的視線左右晃著游移，最後才抬眼看向迪克，「我們一起？」

迪克愣了一下，他看著已經紅到連全身都紅起來的沃利，心想自己似乎也差不多臉這麼紅，既然彼此都箭在弦上，迪克點頭：「也好，那就一起，這樣誰也不能嘲笑誰，正好。」

「對！」沃利用力點頭，「這樣誰也不能嘲笑誰。」

兩人默默地坐在沙發上互相面對面，各自將已經硬了的性器掏出來，緩慢地撫摸讓陰莖變得更硬，迪克偷看了一眼對方的性器，想說反正既然都一起了，不如一起摸、比較快。

於是迪克抬起胯部往前移動，將自己的性器抵上對方的陰莖，興奮的前液已經緩緩流出，沾濕了彼此的性器，有別於自己手的觸覺，迪克不由自主地用自己的陰莖磨蹭起對方的，不一樣的火熱讓迪克忍不住呻吟，追求快感的飢渴讓他用手掌包住兩人的勃起，一起上下擼動，有時還配合著手的動作不時以性器摩擦對方。

「靠……天啊！」過於刺激的興奮讓沃利也忍不住罵起髒話，他伸手握住迪克擼動他們的手，像是在藉由迪克的手掌在自慰般收緊，完全不能比擬自己來的時候，迪克的手溫暖柔軟，緊貼著的陰莖彷彿都能感受到對方青筋的跳動，一抽一抽地流出興奮的液體，將兩人的手包含陰莖都弄濕，沃利閉起眼睛，感受著他們一起磨蹭的刺激，腦中浮現剛剛迪克被摸得敏感的模樣，他收緊手掌。

「迪克……。」然後沃利就射了，他喘著氣平復著射精的高潮，抬頭看向迪克。

迪克也喘得跟沃利差不多，兩眼迷濛楞楞地望著沃利，任由射出的精液與對方的混在一起，兩人一時之間無人吭聲，隨後沃利向後倒在沙發上，看著天花板發出無意義的喊叫。

「擦一擦啦！髒死了。」迪克拿起桌上的衛生紙，抽了幾張扔向對方，然後自己也清理起來。

「真不敢相信……。」沃利爬起來乖乖拿起衛生紙擦。

「不敢相信什麼？」迪克問。

「就這樣～」沃利指了指他又指了指自己，「雖然，是還真的，整個大腦都。」

看著對方揮舞著手，了解對方的迪克替對方翻譯：「你是要說很爽嗎？」

「你可以不用講得這麼直白嗎？」沃利瞪他，帶著一點羞恥。

「反正是事實嘛！」迪克收拾好，「說好了，你去想辦法解決我長角跟翅膀的問題。」

「放心啦！我說到做到，說真的我覺得搞不好等一就會消失，不過是零食應該副作用不會這麼久。」沃利點點頭，「你要留下來一起吃飯嗎？」

「下次吧。」迪克站起身，「我這兩天住在傑森那，我想問問他有什麼打算。」

「你住傑森那？」沃利挑眉。

「對，之前跟他練拳比賽我輸了，他要求的獎勵。」迪克解釋，「先走啦！掰。」

「掰。」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有迪克幫傑森打手槍的R18劇情

告別沃利後，迪克回去傑森的家，昨天傑森加班整日未歸，應該是回來了，迪克沒有按鈴而是直接開門進去。

迪克一進門，發現傑森正在打掃家裡，頭罩精靈也好好地放在櫃子上，整間屋子掃得乾乾淨淨，甚至還可以聞到淡淡的清潔香味。

「哇喔！掃得也太乾淨了吧！」迪克讚嘆。

「轉換心情。」傑森一邊拖地一邊說，「看太多髒東西了。」

「搞得我都不敢隨便踩上去了。」迪克踏出步伐時，才發現自己的角跟翅膀已經不見了，迪克心裡慶幸，想著等一下要發訊息告訴沃利這個好消息。

「沒那麼誇張吧！」傑森說，「掃好了，我收拾一下就好。」

由於時間已經不早，兩人選擇去外面吃晚餐，夜晚的天氣不錯，吃完晚餐後兩人決定散步一下再回家，難得傑森夜晚出門在外不是在工作，而是跟活人一起單純享受晚上的時光。

「那天你跟提姆睡了有看到什麼嗎？」傑森問。

「你知道他的能力？」迪克忽略掉對方刻意的曖昧說法。

「知道啊！以前我有拜託過他幫忙找情報，很管用。」傑森回答，「只是他太貴了，實在請不起。」

「啊……作一場夢代價還真不小的意思嗎。」迪克想到當時自己那個嚇人的夢境，真的幸好後來有提姆的幫忙啊！

兩人閒聊一陣子後，迪克發現他們來到一處他不熟的地方，不過傑森似乎很熟，他看到一間店之後，表示自己想要去買個東西，讓迪克在原地等一下，傑森很快買完就回來，一副什麼事也沒有地繼續跟迪克踏上回家的路。

迪克沒有問傑森買了什麼，只有在回到家裡後，傑森隨手放在桌上不小心看到，是一盒保險套。

或許是工作上有其他用途吧！迪克猜想，再不然就是其實傑森是自慰戴套派的，據說這樣比較好清理，考慮到對方對環境清潔的喜好，很有可能是這樣沒錯，迪克自以為找到答案地點點頭。

晚上迪克看著電視，傑森則是邊看邊保養他的武器，迪克本來以為對方會找他來同居是為了要打電動還是看電影之類的，沒想到居然如此居家，像是他們住在一起很久一樣，迪克想了想，歪頭看向傑森。

「你找我來住我以為你要找我來個電影馬拉松之類的。」迪克問。

「你想看也是可以。」傑森回答，「我只是沒有特別想到要幹麻。」

「沒多想就把我找來？」

「先找來再想要幹麻啊！」

「那你有想到了嗎？」迪克撐著頭。

傑森抬頭看向迪克。

「現在有了。」傑森勾勾手指，叫迪克過來一點。

迪克好奇湊過去，一靠近他就被傑森扯過去親，給迪克一個實在的吻。

「……其實你想要叫我閉嘴吧！」結束親吻的迪克說。

「你說呢。」傑森笑了笑不解釋，把東西收好後就去洗澡了，留迪克一個人在客廳。

「說什麼啊！就八成嫌我吵嘛！」已經洗好澡的迪克關掉電視，他伸了一個懶腰，無所事事的他決定去蹭傑森溫暖的被窩，大辣辣地成大字型地攤在那，當傑森洗好就看到這畫面。

「你還真不客氣嘛！」傑森擦著頭髮說。

「哎呀，都睡過了客氣什麼。」迪克拍拍床，「別擔心，留了位置給你。」

「留位置是吧！」傑森走到床鋪，直接整個人壓在迪克身上，「嗯，還真是好位置。」

「嘿！我要被壓死啦！」迪克拍著對方的背，好好一張床弄得跟摔角擂台一樣何苦呢！

傑森笑了笑，一把把迪克拉起來讓他跨坐在自己身上，還故意捏捏屁股。

「不然這樣也不錯，好位置。」傑森表示很滿意。

「去你的好位置！」迪克笑著拍掉傑森的手，「睡覺啦！」

傑森看迪克在他旁邊躺下，拉好棉被窩進被窩裏。

「今晚睡覺太浪費時間了，不睡了。」傑森突然坐起來。

「那你想幹嘛？」迪克打了一根哈欠，「還是你要去廁所擼一發？你不是買了保險套嗎？用那個就不用什麼清理了吧！超方便的。」

「我可不排斥用它原本的用途。」傑森笑了笑，極度暗示。

迪克看著他，眨了眨眼。

「喔？原來你是在打這個主意啊！」迪克笑了起來，「早說嘛！」

「說起來就沒情調了。」傑森說。

「所以你吻我是想上床不是嫌我吵？」

「真要說的話。」傑森認真說，「兩者皆有。」

迪克大笑。

「好吧！」迪克點頭，「看你這麼老實，說吧！你想怎麼做呢？想怎麼幹我？說來聽聽。」

「我會先吻你，一個又濕又辣的吻。」

「嗯哼，然後呢？」迪克撐起頭看他。

「然後我會一邊吻你一邊掀開你的衣服，去摸你的腰跟你的背。」

「繼續。」迪克把自己喬得更舒服一點，像是在聽床邊故事那樣，只是主角是自己，然後是限制級的。

「然後等我們分開了嘴，我會伸進去你褲子裡，摸你內褲裡的東西。」

「聽起來不錯，那屁股呢？你不愛？」迪克問。

「屁股是等一下，我會先聽你發出的聲音，等你滿意時我再去捏你那個辣得要死的屁股。」

「然後你會再親我嗎？」迪克歪頭。

「會，邊吻你邊揉你的屁股，可能不小心手指會滑過去你那個洞，你那時候已經自己濕了嗎？」

「聽起來應該會，繼續。」

「你要這樣面對面玩電話性愛嗎？」傑森挑眉，「有必要嗎？」

「這樣才有情調啊不是嗎？」迪克微笑，「一步一步講清楚不是很浪漫嗎？」

「我偏愛身體力行。」傑森將手放在迪克的腰上，「你說呢？」

迪克湊上去笑著去親傑森，傑森當然大歡迎地貼上去回應，他們吻得又濕又熱，迪克將手鑽進傑森的衣服裡，摸著對方結實的腰背，然後就如同對方剛剛所說的，只是對象反過來，迪克伸手摸上對方的性器，但他不只摸，還開始搓。

「不如我就這樣幫你弄射吧？」迪克再度吻上去，邊吻也不忘手上的活。

「保險套在哪？」結束親吻的迪克問，舒服得不想說話的傑森用手指了一下，迪克翻身去拿，傑森也趁著這空檔將褲子脫下來，兩人異常有默契地迅速完成脫褲帶套這件事。

迪克推倒打算想起身的傑森，再度用手一邊幫傑森摩擦一邊親吻，吻得彼此都氣喘吁吁，雖然隔著保險套比較難掌握，但取而代之是有了潤滑更好滑動，他不時還會戳弄對方的玲口。

「還記得前幾天我們在這張床上幹一炮的事嗎？」迪克貼在傑森耳邊說，「我用我那富有彈性的屁股吸你的屌，裡面又濕又暖，緊貼著你的那根把你包得又爽又讚，你來回攪動的時候也感覺到那個超色的水聲嗎？還用你的蛋蛋把我屁股拍得好大聲。」

傑森真的很想揍這個硬要玩語言性愛的傢伙，不過自己的大傢伙正在對方手上，而且舒服得不想離開，於是這念頭很快就被排在處理事項的最後面，隨著迪克手上的動作，他的腦袋漸漸塞滿那天他們做愛的回憶，那時候他插在對方的體內，他記得那個，就跟對方講的那樣，把他吸得又爽又讚。

「當你射在我裡面時，我的屁股裡面也爽得像是吸到什麼美味香濃的汁，捨不得地把你的精液一滴不漏地全部吸出來，裡面又軟又嫩的肉就這樣磨蹭你磨到爽死，你也把我幹得爽得要死，巴不得屁股一直插著你的大屌，讓你把我灌得滿滿……。」

迪克的睡前故事十八禁版本與傑森不同，迪克還帶上動作，配合著內容手部一縮，成功將傑森的精液給擠了出來，多虧保險套，讓他們不需要到換床單。

「好了。」迪克貼心地幫對方取下保險套打結丟到垃圾桶裡，「這下好睡了吧！晚安傑森。」

「……你給我去洗手再來摸棉被！」

早晨，迪克睜開眼睛，又是新的一天開始。

迪克第一眼看到的是傑森的胸，看樣子昨晚睡覺時傑森把他抱在懷裡睡，某方面也算是養眼的起床畫面，他欣賞一下之後小心地起身，前往盥洗室梳洗一下，此時傑森還沒醒，迪克決定先騷擾一下同居人，他爬上床打量對方，看到剛剛一醒來就看見的大胸，他湊上去低頭就給胸口來個牙印，被咬了一下的傑森下意識地把迪克摔了出去。

「幹，原來是你喔……。」發現是迪克，傑森鬆了一口氣，「幹麻啦！想吃早餐不會自己去弄嗎。」

「我才要問你幹麻勒，直接把人丟下床這樣對嗎。」迪克摸摸被摔痛的地方。

「不小心的，就職業病吧。」傑森伸手把迪克拉起來，「下次別亂在我睡覺攻擊我好嗎。」

「會隨便把人摔出去還找人同居。」

「我不記得同居人一定得要去趁人睡覺時咬人。」

在傑森去梳洗期間，迪克也準備好他的早餐，從他自己房裡帶來的麥片加上牛奶，真是完美，完美得收到洗好的傑森的鄙夷，作為早上把人摔出去的賠罪以及看爽了對方湊過來流口水的模樣，傑森也幫迪克弄了一份培根煎蛋與烤土司等簡單的熱食早餐，吃完後迪克揮別早上沒工作的傑森，順利去上班。

在迪克分類著剛寄到的郵件時，有人敲了窗戶，迪克轉頭一看，發現是克拉克，迪克露出開心的笑容，克拉克是個好人，活像是小孩子心目中的英雄，溫暖又親切，還看上去相當可靠。

「辛苦了，我帶了一些點心來。」克拉克回以笑容，「希望能合你胃口。」

「謝了！」迪克接過來，是個熱騰騰的蘋果派，「看起來棒呆了！」

「你能喜歡就太好了。」

「來找我有什麼事嗎？」迪克問。

「想問問你最近有沒有遇上什麼有趣的事。」克拉克搔搔頭，露出有些不好意思的靦腆笑容，「你知道的，我是個作家，最近有點缺乏靈感，所以正在找好的題材。」

「題材啊……。」迪克思考了一下，他沒記錯對方應該是哪個外來星球的某種神，出於一些原因才住在這裡，沒想到本大樓不僅魔王還要健身，連神都會為了沒有題材而苦惱，真的有夠親切的，「啊、之前沃利請我吃一個新的異世界零食，讓我短暫時間長出角跟翅膀，這樣算是有趣的事嗎？」

「吃零食就這樣？還滿特別的。」克拉克拿出他的小小筆記本記下來，他露出有些擔心的表情，「那你應該沒事吧？後來是怎麼解決嗎？」

「沒事，就時間一到自己消失了。」迪克下意識撇開這過程跟沃利的特別互動。

「那就好。」克拉克安心地笑，「其實還滿想看的，一定很適合你。」

「不是我在說，那翅膀是真的滿好看的。」迪克自信地笑了笑，這時候他才有點遺憾當初沒有拍照留念。

「說到題材。」迪克轉身翻起那堆信件，「這裡似乎有一張卡片是寄給你的。」

「我的？」克拉克接過信封，顯然是用透視直接看了，他皺眉。

「怎麼了？是不好的消息嗎？」迪克關心地問，他並不意外對方沒拆信就知道裡面是什麼，人家可是神耶！

「應該說有點困擾。」克拉克皺眉，他環抱著雙手在胸前苦惱地思考，才帶著極度歉意地看向迪克，「我知道這樣有點狡猾，也對你不公平，但……我希望能請你能陪我去參加這個。」

克拉克打開信封，裡面是一張邀請函。

「我來當管理員之後就沒有所謂公不公平啦！」迪克揮揮手，他並不在意，來自住戶的要求他不能拒絕，況且他也不想拒絕，他想幫忙這位好心的藍大個。

「作為補償，我可以完成你要求的一件事。」顯然還是心中過意不去，克拉克非常誠懇地說。

「謝謝你，你人真好。」迪克打從心底暖，「那麼，這是什麼邀請函？」

「是一個海底派對。」克拉克秀出寫著看不懂語言的邀請函，「別擔心，我會幫你準備所有東西，你只要出人就可以了。」

「好。」迪克覺得很有趣，有些躍躍欲試，「那什麼時候出發？」

「現在去差不多，你準備一下我們就可以出門了。」克拉克微笑，「真的很謝謝你。」

「別客氣，感覺就是上班時間去玩，很有趣啊！」迪克立刻結束手上的工作，跟克拉克一起離開。

幾乎是一眨眼的時間，他們就來到一處海邊，克拉克換上一套制服，給迪克一個放心的笑容：「不會溺水的。」

這時候迪克才知道所謂的海底派對，還真的是字面上的意思，在海底。

「那！我可以變成人魚還是什麼的嗎？」迪克雙眼簡直興奮地發光。

「唔、本來是想說你要這樣子下去也行，海底也是有人類模樣的人，但如果你想變成人魚還是其他生物，我也可以幫忙。」

「那那那！」迪克興奮地舉手，像是努力要被老師點到的學生，「那我想變成人魚！太棒了！從來沒想過能變成人魚在海底游，一定很酷！」

「沒問題。」克拉克笑著，他將迪克拉過去，一起跳進海中，當迪克張開眼後，發現自己已經變成一條人魚，能自由自在地在海裡自由呼吸跟游動。

「太棒了！」

「你能這麼開心真是太好了。」克拉克微笑。

迪克發現他們並沒有開口，卻意外能讀到對方要說的話，他驚訝地看向對方。

「不然在海底該怎麼溝通呢，對吧！」克拉克說得理所當然。

「也是，你好聰明！」迪克相當佩服，他對克拉克揮揮手，就開始試著在水中轉圈圈等挑戰人魚各種能力，克拉克也笑著放任迪克去玩，他知道迪克一定很興奮能觀察這些，只要迪克維持他在視線內就沒問題，克拉克一邊往前游，一邊留意迪克有沒有跟上。

迪克像是小孩一樣邊游邊探險，但他也不忘跟上克拉克，追逐魚或是游去看珊瑚等等玩得很開心，然後他摸摸自己的身軀，手指間的蹼可以收放，自己的魚鱗是黑色閃著藍光，他非常滿意這個外表，最後有一處吸引他，生物嘛，都會有私密處，好奇的他偷偷撥開自己的那邊看，性器是收進去的，不意外，但下方這個孔就……如果只是排泄用好像不用長成這樣？

該不會有生殖腔吧？迪克猜想，隨後就因為被路過的景色吸引而將這念頭拋之於後。

「其實我本來很猶豫要不要來。」克拉克說，「但為了取材，所以想說還是跑一趟吧！」

這時候，他們已經來到派對會場。

交了邀請卡之後就進到裡面，會場沒有辜負迪克對海地世界的想像，又或者說卡通世界的遺毒，是一個由貝殼跟珊瑚加上一點人工建築打造出來的海底皇宮大廳，克拉克挽著迪克的手。

「這次長這樣子啊？」克拉克讚嘆，「看樣子也有不少外地的來。」

迪克突然想到類似的卡片似乎有好幾戶住戶也有收到。

「每次都會不一樣嗎？」迪克好奇問。

「是的，畢竟也算是隨心所欲的場所。」克拉克點點頭，「你現在已經是徹底的一隻人魚啦！看到人魚會吃的食物，會自己直覺上感到好吃，雖然是伴，但如果你想自己玩也可以，只是我希望你不要跑得太遠，我還得安全地送你回去呢！」

畢竟人生地不熟，當人魚又是頭一遭，於是迪克決定還是跟在對方身旁比較安全，就算海底突然有什麼大海怪來砸場，跟在一個神旁邊他完全不怕。

「你可以帶我逛一下嗎？」覺得對方應該滿熟這裡，迪克問。

「好啊！沒問題。」克拉克再次優雅地朝他舉手，迪克也從善如流地攀上去一起走，克拉克帶著他欣賞用獨特魔法控制出來的漩渦裝飾，以及各類從人類角度看起來不好吃但迪克現在卻覺得很好吃的食物區，也引薦了一下主辦人，在短暫寒暄後，迪克看到了某個人。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有生觸手的生產play R18劇情

「提姆？」迪克定眼一看，還真的是認識的。

「啊、是迪克嗎？」提姆也注意到他，緩緩地朝他游過來，「哇喔！你變成人魚耶！真好看。」

「嘿嘿！不錯吧！」迪克轉了一圈秀一下，「是克拉克幫我變成這樣的。」

「你好，提姆。」暫別談話對象的克拉克也湊過來，似乎不怎麼意外提姆出現在這。

「你好。」提姆打回招呼，接著他轉頭看向迪克，「是克拉克帶你來的？」

「對，他說參加這個需要攜伴，所以我就陪他來。」迪克點頭。

提姆轉向克拉克，就見後者伸出一根食指放在嘴前、做出請不要說的動作，提姆微微皺眉，但他也沒說什麼，才又看回迪克。

「那你好好玩吧！難得能到海底吧！」提姆禮貌地微笑。

「好！」迪克顯得相當開心。

在迪克隨克拉克離開時，提姆迅速湊上前悄悄地跟迪克說：「萬一你碰到危險，吃這個藥就能睡著，我會透過夢去幫你。」

提姆在迪克手中塞了一個藥片以及一顆蛋，拿到東西的迪克這才想起他出門時帶的手機跟錢包，他本來是塞在褲子口袋裡，現在變成人魚了，根本也沒有衣服可以裝，難道是克拉克幫忙收走了嗎？

藥片有獨立包裝而且體積小，還可以拿在手裡，但是蛋卻不方便這樣拿著，雖然不懂為何提姆給他一顆蛋，但這樣隨便扔掉也很怪，萬一派上用場怎麼辦？迪克看向已經走離一段距離、沒有注意到這邊動向的克拉克，猶豫著到底是要把蛋一樣托給克拉克拿，還是要自己保管，但又要放在哪裡？

雖然是有克拉克在，但難保不會有不小心稍微分開或走散的時候吧！可能自己拿著還是比較安全，但問題就是怎麼帶著，蛋不大、就差不多乒乓球的一半大小，說到能放的空間嘛……，迪克轉頭看向遠處的克拉克，剛好他正在與人交談，沒有離開也沒有注意這邊，迪克轉回頭，牙咬一咬，決定把蛋塞到生殖腔裡。

四周正好沒人，迪克略為轉身，低下頭開始摸索自己的私處，如果都知道自己怎麼游泳也自動學會怎麼吃人魚食物，那麼應該會知道那邊是生殖腔哪條是排泄道，剛按上去時周圍都是水所以不怎麼痛，但他也知道不能就這樣硬戳進去，他緩緩用按的推壓進去，而且如他所料果然身體真的生殖腔往哪走，他忍受住下半身的酥麻，比預料中還快地能伸進去兩指，接著，就是把蛋塞進去。

迪克將手指抽出來時，隱約可看見不同於海水的絲絲液體隨著手指帶出來，但幸好很快就消失在海水裡，迪克將蛋抵上去，一個深呼吸，慢慢將蛋推進去，比手指還硬的異物讓他更清楚感覺到身體被打開，滑過的刺激讓呼吸稍微急促起來，他不敢推得太深，確保自己能挖出來的位置，然後專心適應它，至少要表現出沒事的模樣。

「迪克？」

克拉克不知那時游到他身後的叫喚聲讓迪克嚇了一下，擔心著該不會因為這驚嚇而讓蛋滑的更深吧？可是這時後也不方面確認，只能裝沒事地游上前，繼續與對方一起參觀。

「其實我來參加是為了看那個東西。」克拉克說，「很久以前看過一眼就覺得是好題材。」

「是什麼？」迪克好奇。

「我帶你去看吧！」

他們游出可稱為室內的範圍，到了有著奇異亮麗的海葵珊瑚等生物，可能可以稱為後花園的地方。

其實光是這片花園就很有看頭，到處都是迪克從未見過甚至想像不到的生物或海底植物，有的會發出燦爛的螢光，有的還會變色，忙著欣賞幾乎快忘記要走的迪克就連克拉克牽住他的手領著他都沒有發現，當迪克沉迷在這美景時，突然間在他體內的那顆蛋居然在震動，雖然不強但還是將柔軟的腔壁震得發癢。

等一下這不是真的蛋而是那種蛋嗎？？還是是真的蛋但他也會動？緊閉嘴巴滿心震驚的迪克表示慌亂。

「迪克？你怎麼了？」克拉克有些擔心地問。

這時候迪克才發現對方牽著他的手，同時他也很慶幸對方為人正直不會隨便透視人，否則就會看到他的生殖腔通道內有個蛋在動。

「沒什麼，就～突然想上廁所！」迪克慌亂中找到了藉口，「對，我想上廁所，所以，你在這邊等我，我馬上回來！」

沒等對方反應，迪克就用他最快的速度閃游離開，震動感越來越明顯，泛起的快感也越來越鮮明，迪克覺得自己的那邊似乎都流液體出來，他打起精神找了一處有濃密海草遮掩的隱蔽處，深吸一口氣之後，伸手進去似乎微微脹紅的孔，裡面比先前還要濕，加上蛋的光滑而且還在震動，迪克實在很難施力，他努力忍受體內傳來的刺激，試圖把蛋拿出來。

在迪克努力用手指抓住蛋的時候，蛋突然不動了，他摸上蛋的手指疑似摸到了裂痕，還越裂越大，而且隱約有什麼伸出來。

「靠！該不是孵出來了吧！」迪克驚恐起來，更加緊張地想把它拿出來，蛋是一回事，裡面有東西跑出來更是一回事啊！

這時後摸到的已經不只是蛋，而是軟軟濕濕的東西，並且正在蠕動！迪克急忙抽出手，因為他必須抓住些什麼來穩住自己開始顫抖的身體，裡面的東西像是失控一樣在裡面打滾亂鑽，如果是痛就算了，痛是完全不痛，而是更糟糕的爽，剛剛蛋的震動產生的搔癢現在彷彿有人幫忙盡情抓癢般，舒服得讓他幾乎喊出來，裡面的東西也毫不留情地按著他舒服的地方，讓他收起來的陰莖都充血伸出，生殖腔也流出更多液體，不斷地往上飄上，穴孔周圍紅腫脹起，是非常明確的興奮跡象，照理說他應該要趕快回去克拉克那裡，否則對方可能會因為擔心來找他，但他不知道該怎麼停下體內那傢伙，只能扭著身體任由快感折磨他，最後，似乎興奮的生殖腔分泌出大量的液體讓裡面的東西很難再縮在裡面，他感覺有東西溜出來，低頭一看，這熟悉的模樣……雖然細小得多，但這不是觸手嗎！！

迪克喘著氣，他抓住冒出來的觸手鬚鬚，閉上眼睛牙一咬，就一口氣把窩在他體內的觸手拉出來，強制拉出來的瞬間刺激，讓迪克再也受不了地射出來。

在海裡的好處大概是不用擦，痕跡都會隨海水流走，等迪克喘著氣終於取回思考能力抬起頭時，發現克拉克一臉尷尬地看著他。

「呃……看你這麼久沒回來，擔心你會不會迷路還是不舒服所以……。」

迪克也有些尷尬，不知道對方到底看到多少，但他也沒膽問，他只能愣愣地拿起手中拎住的東西給克拉克看。

「這是什麼？」克拉克問，沒人提剛剛到底發生了什麼事，雖然他的表情清楚寫著老天啊這東西剛剛是在你身體裡面嗎的模樣。

迪克看了看手上那剛生下來的玩意，再看看對方，他實在很不想承認這玩意。

「題材？」迪克看到對方表情變了，知道這似乎不是開玩笑的時候，他立刻改口，「大概是觸手吧！你可以…幫幫我嗎？我不知道該拿這個怎麼辦。」

「你還好嗎？」克拉克擔心地問，「你看起來似乎不太好。」

當對方這樣說，迪克才察覺到自己算是剛高潮結束，陰莖雖然是收回去，但依然還可以隱約看到前端，以及生殖口還是略為充血，彷彿隨時還可以再來一次一樣，沒得遮蔽的迪克有些羞恥地微微撇過身，雖然早就知道對方已經發現了。

「還好。」迪克無意識地嚥了一下口水，心裡卻開始怒罵最好那觸手的液體不要有什麼怪東西喔！身體有點熱熱的只是因為害羞尷尬喔！

「發生什麼事了？」克拉克問。

「就～提姆給我一顆蛋。」迪克尷尬地摸著頸部，另一隻手盡可能自然地擋住自己的下處，「我想說隨身攜帶不知道放哪就……然後，蛋破了就變成這玩意。」

「噢。」克拉克思考了一下，他用手指圈出一個大小，「長這樣？」

「對。」

「原來如此。」克拉克點頭，「提姆想得比較周全，那是用來保護你的吧！」

「保護我？」這樣叫保護我？迪克表示那些異族的思考他區區人類無法理解。

「那是深海巨獸的卵，有了它一般海裡猛獸會誤會你是深海巨獸的眷屬而不敢靠近，一般都是做成項鍊或是首飾，算是一種護身符。」克拉克皺眉，隨後有些臉紅，「不過沒聽說過還會孵化，還從……爬出來。」

雖然知道對方看到了，但從對方嘴裡證實還是讓迪克有點害羞，他下意識緊壓了一下想要遮掩的地方，也就是生殖口，這一壓才又讓他想到自己處於的狀態，肉眼可見的紅腫敏感，這又讓迪克的臉變得更紅，魚尾也不停的在甩動。

「你……還好嗎？」克拉克小心翼翼地問。

「還好。」迪克定定神，「就只有……你知道的，還處於敏感狀態，我想應該等一下就消了。」

「那，我們就在這邊繼續待一陣子吧！」克拉克體貼地說。

的確，現在這樣任誰都可以看得出來迪克的私處因為充血而外露，游出去很不妥當，迪克也不想當個暴露狂，但他實在不知道這什麼時候會消，明明就射過了卻只是退了陰莖，生殖口還是紅得明顯，而克拉克明明是為了去看某種景象才特地來參加，卻因為自己的關係害對方耽誤行程，萬一時間久到活動結束得回家，他還沒有消退怎麼辦？那豈不是白跑一趟了嗎？

「很不舒服嗎？」克拉克明顯擔心著。

「啊？」迪克這時候也才發現自己真的體溫偏高，呼吸也還沒區緩，「……還好、吧。」

迪克有些心煩意亂地摸著生殖口旁的鱗片，怎麼還沒消？好想摸。

「如果你願意。」克拉克移開了眼神，帶著一點臉紅，「我可以幫你，或者你想等它自然退也行，但我聽說人魚發情要自然退比較花時間，怕你覺得不舒服，沒關係，我可以在這裡陪你等到消，你可以安心慢慢等，沒問題的。」

「你說幫忙，要怎麼幫？」迪克揮著煩躁的魚尾問。

「我可以幫你轉變成海底人、也就是人類的模樣，這樣人魚發情的因素就不能作用在你身上，你就會沒事了。」克拉克解釋，「只是因為我一開始在入口處登記你是人魚，所以如果轉了模樣，那麼我們就要提早離開。」

提早離開啊……是還有很多地方沒逛到，而且還沒看到克拉克說的景象，是有點可惜。迪克想。

「又或是。」這次換克拉克尷尬地摸後頸搔搔頭，不過他乾咳了一下後，就擺出認真的模樣，「又或者我用手幫你，只要摩擦到適當的地方發洩出去，就可以消退。」

「這樣聽起來，我自己摸不行嗎？」

「人魚的生殖腔結構讓那個地方相較來說比較裡面。」克拉克伸出手攤開給迪克看，「我的手指比你的長，比你更有機會能碰到，又或者是拿其他長度足夠的物品，安全前提下也行。」

「……都你害的。」了解情況後迪克遷怒地瞪了那小團觸手一眼，那團觸手彷彿知道自己激怒人般，討好似地捲捲迪克的手指尖，「唉、既然事情都發生了總要解決……那～」

「那～看起來還是麻煩你幫忙了。」迪克說，「否則這樣也不知道要等多久，我可以答應你一件事情作為回報。」

「回報就不用啦！」克拉克急忙揮手，「本來就是我先麻煩你的，說來我也還欠你一件事呢！」

迪克微微笑，擺弄著魚尾。

「所以我該怎麼幫你？」克拉克問。

正當迪克要回答時，克拉克突然臉色一變，扛起迪克就離開。

「有人來了。」克拉克解釋，迪克明白那是因為迪克自己目前不好見人、對方才會立刻抱起他離開，還很貼心地算是讓迪克照面朝著他、趴在對方身上，這樣別人就看不到他的正面，迪克感激地攬著對方的脖子，由於是在水裡，是也不用擔心生殖口滲出來的水會不會沾濕對方的衣服。

他們迅速地跑了一下後，克拉克並沒有把迪克放下來，只是改用手托住迪克的屁股讓不舒服的他窩在自己身上窩得舒適些，然後拍拍他暗示迪克看向前面。

面前是一個往上倒流的急速逆流，像是瀑布倒過來往天上直奔，裡面除了水泡外還帶著大量的金色閃耀，讓整條沖天的逆流宛如黃金之河般扶搖直上，除了壯觀外，是陸地世界無法看到的景色。

「這裡是一個很獨特的魚群的墳場。」克拉克解釋，「他們能察覺自己什麼時候會死，在快死的時候回到這邊，讓自己的遺體成為祖先們的一部分，他們富有營養的鱗片是金色的，即使死後也依然耀眼，藉由這邊獨特的水流沖出去，成為珊瑚的養分，而那些珊瑚也是養育他們魚卵的重要地方，這裡可說是，見證死亡與誕生。」

「我就是想要看這個景象才來的。」克拉克望著眼前的景象，露出笑容，「真的很美。」

雖然迪克不舒服，但這並不妨礙他被這美景驚豔的心情，那些閃亮亮的金色隨著水流佈滿上空，然後少部份在失去水流推動的地方緩緩落下，那讓他想到以前小時候，馬戲團演出成功、下台一鞠躬時噴出來的亮片彩帶們，他彷彿還能聽見四周觀眾的拍手聲與歡笑聲，獻給舞台上的他與他的家人們。

那真的很美。

迪克有些懶洋洋地趴在克拉克的頭上跟肩膀上，像是整個人都掛在對方身上，也只有克拉克這類力量大的人才撐得住他這樣趴，生殖口的敏感還是弄得他很不舒服，但他真的很慶幸身邊還有一個如此溫暖的人陪他。

「累了？」克拉克注意到他的異樣。

「一點。」迪克扭了一下魚尾，不否認不小心擦過對方衣服時很舒服，「就那個，不舒服。」

「那我們還是先離開……。」

克拉克話還沒有講完，有個東西接近他們。

來的人一樣是尊貴不凡，在克拉克介紹之下得知是海中之王亞瑟，目外表暫時身為對方管轄種族之一的人魚迪克，乖乖地縮在克拉克懷中讓兩位王與神等級的人去談話，聽起來像是某種關忽於某個世界的救援活動之類的正經話題，渺小的人類聽不懂，於是迪克也只能擺著魚尾鰭耐心地等候。

「這位是你的伴吧？」顯然是正事談完，亞瑟話題一轉，轉到現場第三個人身上，「他還好嗎？」

「其實，我們正打算回去。」克拉克說。

「這麼快？派對才剛開始，現在離開也太早了吧！」

「他有點不舒服。」克拉克說，「想說讓他盡早恢復成人類模樣擺脫屬於人魚的不適。」

「他怎麼了？有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」當地居民亞瑟發話。

「有點不舒服而已。」迪克搶先說明。

「人魚通常都很健壯，能讓你不舒服，那就表示不是小問題。」亞瑟認真說。

「呃。」迪克看了看克拉克，用眼神詢問對方是否可以信任，讀懂意思的克拉克點點頭，要迪克放心，他才轉回頭看向亞瑟，「總之就是，有人給我一顆深海巨獸的蛋，然後我不小心孵出了這玩意。」

迪克俐落地把手裡那團開始偽裝成海葵的觸手塞到亞瑟手裡，希望能借對方的手處理掉這玩意。

「這什麼？」亞瑟不解，他低頭研究一下小觸手之後抬頭看向迪克，「深海巨獸的蛋不會孵化，那都是未受精的蛋，並不會跑出這玩意來，還是對方是給你很像的東西？」

「或許是吧！畢竟我也沒看過深海巨獸的蛋。」迪克聳聳肩，「所以這玩意不是海裡的東西？」

「是有很像的，否則他怎麼可能現在還活著。」亞瑟點點頭，像是理解什麼，「你說是孵出這個，那你的生殖口一定很不舒服吧！」

真不愧是當地人，非常了解人魚的生理構造，迪克有些不好意思地點點頭。

「這沒什麼，正常生理現象而已。」亞瑟擺擺手要對方不要在意，然後他跟克拉克說：「如果他同意的話，你摸摸他就會好了。」

「啊、這個……。」克拉克搔搔臉，比迪克這位當事人還更不好意思，「你知道的，畢竟是生殖口，他本質是人類，所以難免有些……。」

「好吧。」亞瑟理解，「還是我讓人準備一間房間給你們？如果是場合的問題的話，難得能在這場合碰到你，不多留太可惜了。」

「你覺得呢？迪克。」克拉克尊重當事人意願。

「那就麻煩你了。」迪克同意亞瑟的提議，他覺得雖然克拉克是來這取材這景象，但似乎也有重要的事要處理，就只是因為他可能等等就好了的不舒服而離開是有點可惜。

聽到迪克的決定後，克拉克很理所當然地繼續抱著迪克與亞瑟一起離開，中途遇到的人們似乎完全對克拉克抱著一條人魚而感到驚訝或好奇，彷彿克拉克本來就該這麼做，他們一起游到亞瑟提供的房間，克拉克將迪克放在一個軟軟又溫暖可稱為床的平面上，這裡似乎有改變了水流，讓迪克不用施力也能安然沉在這，小觸手也被物歸原主(？)地一起放在旁邊的盒子裡收好。

亞瑟退到門口與克拉克再次交談，迪克因為距離以及身體不適的分心，讓他無法聽清楚內容，隱約只聽見類似於物質、需要跟救助之類的詞，看他們嚴肅的模樣，印証他先前的猜測，是有其它正事要討論，克拉克似乎掛念迪克這邊，暫時談一段落送走亞瑟，亞瑟也不堅持，臨走前拿了一個東西給克拉克就離開。

克拉克來到迪克身邊，關心他的狀況，迪克沒有聽漏亞瑟離開前有說忙完來會議室的話，迪克煩躁地扭動一下魚尾。

「能有個地方躺我覺得好多了。」迪克向靠過來的克拉克說，「你就去忙你的事吧！聽起來很重要。」

「你確定可以嗎？」對方沒有否認後者，但他仍然以迪克的狀況優先。

「沒問題啦！不過才小事。」

「但它好像覺得是大事。」克拉克指了指不知道哪時候捲到他身上的魚尾，笑了起來。

「啊……這個啊！」本來已經有點泛紅的臉色顯得更紅，迪克咳了一下，「你知道的，正常生理現象，不可抗。」

「其實我並不介意。」他摸了摸迪克的頭，像是在安撫什麼小動物般溫柔，「是我硬把你帶來的，你在這裡是我的伴，我對你有責任，亞瑟他們也知道，所以就算我晚點過去或是不過去都可以理解，你不用在意，你想怎麼做都可以。」

「我覺得這樣已經很棒啦！」迪克將對方的手從自己頭頂拿下來，放在自己臉龐蹭一蹭，接著就鬆開手，強制將自己的魚尾拉回來，擔心尾巴又亂動，他曲起魚尾用雙手抱住它，頭也就順勢靠在上面，歪著頭向對方微笑，「去忙你的吧！我可以處理這個的。」

見迪克很堅持，克拉克也不再勉強，感激地接受迪克的好意，離開之前克拉克用他的神力變出一個袋子，是一個迪克想要什麼東西、袋子裡就會有什麼東西，作為無法陪伴的補償，與剛剛亞瑟送的盒子一併留在迪克旁邊，與關著小觸手的盒子一起。

獨自留下的迪克捲起尾巴發呆，盤算著回程得拎著小觸手一起回去看能不能送回牠真正的家，一邊忍耐著身體的不適，狀況還拖得真久，看起來人魚也真不好當，在百般無聊之際，迪克決定他要來使用那個袋子，他開始想著他想要什麼，雖然海底世界的食物很好吃，但迪克還是有點想念陸地上的食物，例如麥片，在迪克觀念裡營養又好吃，這時候來上一點一定很棒，於是神給的袋子還真不愧是神物，以及在人魚飲食中麥片也是可食用，迪克居然真的從袋子裡拿到一碗麥片，而且明明是在水底居然看起來好好的，不過並沒有牛奶，雖然如此他還是滿懷感激地吃下去，心靈有了撫慰果然不一樣，都覺得自己似乎更能撐過去了。

「……難得都來海底了居然只能躺在這也太浪費了！」吃了麥片覺得有精神的迪克決定積極面對，既然忍也不知道要忍到哪時，那就解決它！總歸就是只要比自己手指長的東西就行了吧！先前面對克拉克覺得害羞，現在只有他一人，就可以不用顧忌這麼多了，迪克開始尋找起有沒有安全且長度足夠的東西能夠使用，他發現一些前端是圓弧型珊瑚棒，以及還有表面摸起來軟軟的彈性物們，接下來可能還有可能長度的還有……，迪克無意識地舔舔嘴，覺得自己的生殖口似乎都抽動了一下。

不過最後都覺得似乎有點危險而作罷，畢竟是要放進身體裡的東西還是不要亂來好了，吃過麥片的迪克也覺得自己算是吃飽喝足，把自己躺得舒服一些努力撐過這段，迷迷糊糊不知道過了多久，他漸漸覺得自己沒這麼不舒服了，到後來也明顯看到生殖口收起來，迪克忍不住歡呼，自己總算是撐過了啦！這時候克拉克也回來了，兩人四處轉轉看了不少有趣的事物，逛到派對差不多要結束，事情都處理好的兩人就返回陸地，迪克告別了魚尾重新恢復成人腿，離開時也不忘拎走那個小觸手，這傢伙意外強健地能適應陸地環境，或許是得找個機會問提姆這到底是什麼玩意，看能不能送牠回家。

「謝謝你陪我參加。」把迪克送回管理室前的克拉克說，「我說我欠你一件事是認真的，你有想要許什麼願望？還是等之後想到再說？」

回到陸地時也已經是迪克的下班時間，迪克想了想

「之後再說吧！」暫時沒有想法的迪克回答，雖然是陪去但這趟也看到很多有趣美麗的東西，某方面也滿感謝對方的。

「那等你想到了再聯繫我吧！」克拉克笑了笑，「那麼，晚安。」

「晚安。」迪克揮別克拉克，他先回到管理室後方的自己房間，今晚是住在傑森那邊最後一天，他想著要拿什麼東西去過夜，他看到被關在盒子裡的小觸手，那東西似乎也不能單獨放在房子裡，搞不好有危險或是逃跑了該怎麼辦。

於是迪克先去找提姆，提姆應該也回來了，把小觸手交給他順便問一下事情查的怎麼樣，為什麼要給他那個奇怪的蛋結果生出這個，簡直把他嚇死。

當迪克把小觸手交給提姆，並且說明這是從他給的蛋生出來的，提姆一臉驚訝以及不可置信。

「你說孵出這個？」提姆瞪大眼，大概有一些部份可能是在消化為何迪克能孵。

「嗯。」當然也十足吃了苦頭啦！迪克點點頭，「你知道為什麼嗎？」

「我不知道。」提姆老實承認，「不過恐怕你身上真的有什麼原因讓你受到觸手的……愛戴，連代理孕夫都可以當，該不會是觸手胞子駭進那顆未受精的蛋藉此孵出來之類的吧！但這也是要以胞子傳播為前提，就算是這樣可是又如何……。」

提姆已經開始碎念起他努力在證實的假設們。

「這愛好沈重。」迪克無奈，「你可以幫忙把牠送回家嗎？」

「如果我知道牠家在哪的話。」顯然這對提姆來說也頗為困難，「搞不好對牠而言你就是牠的家。」

「拜託不要，我又不是真的生母。」迪克急忙退後一步，「我只是代理，代理！」

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有傑森、羅伊x迪克的兩攻一受之3P R18劇情

將小觸手拜託給提姆處理之後，迪克就去傑森家了，當他開門時，聽到一個聲響。

聲音還越來越多且不妙，迪克急忙看去，發現傑森居然是在跟人打架，考量到大樓的保全，是不可能讓傑森有機會在家“加班”，或是如果真的變成要加班那絕對就是大事，雖然迪克比較起其他住戶可說戰鬥能力零，但習慣性他還是上前想幫忙阻止他們，他強行插入他們的打鬥，發現傑森在打架的對象是

發現傑森打架的對象是羅伊，迪克鬆了一口氣，因為他們是朋友，似乎偶爾在工作上也有交集，那麼就算打架也不會動到真格，以及怎樣也不會誤傷他，於是迪克更是放膽闖進去阻止他們，反正被誤傷只要不要死、明天就會完全痊癒，再放他們打下去客廳是要怎麼收拾啦！

雖然屋主傑森才是會最頭痛的那位。

「嘿！你們！幹嘛打架啦！」硬介入兩人中間的迪克說，如他所料，兩人發現是迪克就立刻停手，「有話不能好好講嗎？」

「哼！」傑森不說話，只是憤恨地轉身坐在沙發上，坐得十足大爺不爽樣，另一位當事者則是聳聳肩，痞痞地笑了一下也沒打算解釋。

「你幹嘛還不滾？」傑森對羅伊說。

「幹嘛？當然是來蹭飯啦！剛好晚餐時間耶！怎麼能不吃飯。」羅伊說得理所當然，「你看，人家迪克也下班回來要吃晚餐了。」

「我沒買你的份。」

「我有自備！」羅伊立刻從放在旁邊的背包裡拿出一袋食材。

「你他媽的不知道什麼叫作客氣啊！」

「我這人臉皮最厚你又不是不知道！」羅伊表示自豪，「好嘛！你人最好了讓我蹭一下你煮的晚餐嘛！你看我超有義氣沒賣你我們吵架的原因。」

「你講我就拿你的頭練槍，測試臉皮是否厚到能防彈。」傑森一把抓過食材袋子，氣呼呼地去廚房，完成他煮到一般的晚餐。

「謝啦！我最愛你了兄弟！」羅伊樂呵呵。

「所以聽起來我不能過問你們打架的原因囉。」迪克問羅伊，他跟羅伊也算熟，畢竟也是住戶之一，只是最近似乎跑到宇宙去所以比較少看到。

「哎呀！反正沒什麼大不了的事。」羅伊整個當自己家，一屁股坐到沙發上。

「你來找傑森是為了蹭飯嗎？」

「噢，這只是順便啦！主要是來送貨的。」羅伊眨眨眼。

「噢。」迪克意思意思收拾著剛剛因為他們打架而散落的東西，「來送個東西還能打起架，你們也真不簡單啊！」

「你知道的，傑伊就那脾氣。」

「你再吵晚餐你就吃廚餘。」對別人說他壞話特別靈敏的傑森從廚房發話。

傑森煮的飯沒有說超級好吃，只是能吃的普通等級，但這樣也深受羅伊喜愛，具本人表示，在宇宙裡不能吃的太多了，相較之下傑森的料理簡直主廚美食，羅伊雖然某方面是晚餐不請自來，但對於晚餐的稱讚不遺餘力地某誇，不至於真的讓傑森把他扔出門，結束晚餐後，留迪克跟羅伊在客廳對著愚蠢的節目大笑，傑森進到房間，似乎去處理羅伊送來的貨物。

「這是真貨？」傑森拿著一盒手掌大小的盒子出來，慎重地問羅伊。

「當然，不然我怎麼親自送來。」羅伊說，「怎麼？你現在要處理？不是吧。」

「我自有打算。」傑森將盒子放在桌上，「你怎麼還賴著不走？」

「唉呦！幹麻這麼快趕人。」羅伊也不生氣，笑嘻嘻地說，「我們可以一起看個電影或是打電動啊！難得迪克在耶，就連打架都能有裁判了多好。」

「湊什麼熱鬧。」傑森很嫌棄，但也沒真的捲袖子趕人。

「啊！對啦！迪克在！」似乎突然想到什麼，羅伊躍躍欲試，「3P吧！我們來3P。」

「什麼？」迪克不解。

「這個！」羅伊從他的背包拿出一台電動遊戲機，「剛好有款遊戲要兩個人以上玩才有趣。」

「啊……那個啊。」傑森立刻意會到對方講什麼，「那個我可以接受。」

「那今晚就是電玩趴了？」迪克開心地起身，打算去廚房拿啤酒跟零食，這種歡樂時光怎麼能少得了這些呢！在他經過桌邊時，不小時把傑森先前放的小盒子碰倒，盒子掉在地上摔開，一枚戒指就這樣滾出來，迪克下意識把戒指撿起來。

「靠！別碰！」

「啊。」

傑森激動地站起來，羅伊也露出一副不妙的表情。

「欸、怎麼了？」迪克急忙將戒指放下，「抱歉，我想說掉了所以……。」

「呃……我覺得我好像先閃比較好。」羅伊開始往後退。

「你盒子怎麼沒關好這啥爛盒子啊！」傑森轉頭向羅伊大吼。

「我哪裡知道這樣就開了還被撿起來啊！」羅伊也有點慌張，「而且你幹麻不放房間要拿出來！」

「呃、這是很糟糕的事嗎？會死嗎？」身為一位優秀的大樓管理員，處變不驚之心練得滿滿，迪克問。

「死是不會啦！」羅伊吐吐舌頭。

「噢，那還好嘛。」心很寬的迪克稍微安心了。

「你有沒有覺得哪裡不舒服。」傑森戴上手套，將戒指拿起來放回盒子裡，他抬頭盯著迪克看，「……你的臉變紅了。」

「啊、有嗎？」迪克摸了摸自己的臉，的確，這麼一說他的體溫好像變得高一些，精神也有點鬆懈，突然覺得……很想觸摸別人。

傑森跟羅伊互看了一眼，才又再轉頭看向已經坐回沙發上、越來越不妙的迪克。

是性慾的那種不妙。

「真不愧是魅魔的戒指。」羅伊有些佩服，「真貨就是不一樣，一碰就有效過。」

「少說風涼話。」傑森皺眉，「唉，本來想說晚點來淨化掉那個戒指的，這下可好了。」

「好，來做吧！」傑森嚴肅地說。

「啊？」羅伊不解。

傑森將已經迅速陷入發情狀態的迪克一把拉起，奮力地抵擋著不自覺想纏上來的迪克，然後將對方推進去浴室，在關門之際說了一聲你就在這邊，接著就關起門把迪克一個人關在裡面。

「幫忙一下。」傑森叫羅伊幫忙拉住門確保迪克被關在裡面，接著就從房間拿出各種公事上的物品，直接在客廳就地淨化那個不會死人但會造成麻煩的戒指。

「你就先處理那邊？」羅伊問，無視裡面的敲門聲，「這樣對迪克會有幫助嗎？」

「沒有，但這裡問題比較大，省得等一下又有什麼意外。」擺出專業神父樣的傑森回答。

「你們是沒上過床喔？」羅伊說，「還把他關在浴室，很沒良心耶！」

「有沒有上過關你屁事，這個可能會造成的麻煩比較大，浴室裡有水有馬桶有什麼不好，才一下而已。」

「……你是不想讓人沒洗澡上你的床吧！」羅伊忍不住吐曹。

「閉嘴吧你！也沒電動可以打了，這下你可以滾了吧！」

似乎理解現在的狀態，迪克不再敲門，取而代之是傳出蓮蓬頭的水聲，一個發情的人在浴室會做什麼並不難猜，羅伊想著自己也不需要在顧門，於是跑去傑森那邊，他早就想看傑森擺這些淨化儀式啦！看起來亂好玩一把的。

「這是幹嘛的！就木頭？」、「哇喔這是真的純銀嗎？」羅伊無視傑森不斷發出的放下閉嘴我要專心等警告，玩得不亦樂乎。

「欸你那堆灰快熄勒我幫你再加一點！」羅伊發現那盒戒指旁放的一小盤灰堆煙快熄，非常熱心地再幫忙灑一把，忙著念完一段詞的傑森發現時已經來不及，灰堆突然竄出大煙，看著就覺得不妙的那種。

老實說傑森現在殺了羅伊的心都有了，但他仍然很心地善良（自認為）地咬牙切齒跟羅伊說這東西都有比例的你他媽的亂動個屁，知道闖大禍的羅伊就只能縮著脖子聽對方罵，不過就在傑森要開始發飆前，他們聽見浴室一個聲響，然後想到可能會被受到影響的人還在裡面，兩人急忙走向浴室前，傑森禮貌性地敲門：「迪克？」

擔心對方是否跌倒，他打開門進去，發現迪克淋著冷水坐在地板上，本來還能站著的他，這時候連站的力氣都沒有，冷水也變成一種刺激灑在他完全無法平息的性器上，他已經不知道該怎麼辦，向是在下雨天裡走失的小狗般看著他們。

即使不知道這戒指來歷有多厲害，迪克光聽到是魅魔的戒指就猜到它帶給他的影響可能會是什麼，即使冷水也消不了的情慾與性器就更是證實他的猜測，他現在非常想做愛，非常非常的想，要不是他人在浴室，否則褲子早就濕得一蹋糊塗了吧！他無辜地看著把他從地上拉起來的傑森，此時不鬆手還抱上去絕對不能怪他對吧！誰叫現在傑森抱起來這麼暖、手臂跟胸肌這麼好摸。

面對整個扒住他不放甚至手還伸進來摸的迪克，傑森一時之間也不知道該推開還是該抱著，按禮儀來說應該推開，但讓迪克變成這樣自己似乎也要負點責，當然更多的是迪克這時候看起來很性感，他想到同居第一天的"禮物"，想到那個火辣的床邊故事，就更推不開對方，甚至被傳染似的，很想把抱著他的人操到尖叫。

「你想做愛嗎？」傑森問幾乎快把他的衣服都掀上來摸的迪克。

「是的。」迪克抱著傑森的腰，緊貼著對方用漲起的胯部若有似無地磨蹭，他微微揚起頭看向對方，「拜託，請操我。」

傑森知道眼前這家伙大概有點神智不清，大概誰都好，不過傑森並不在意，反正現在能幹到迪克的人是他、迪克現在求的人是他，這樣就夠了，況且做愛是順便，主要是幫迪克排解掉這樣的狀態，傑森一邊用手安撫他，一邊將人拖離浴室。

「哇喔，看起來你們要大幹一場了。」羅伊吹了一個口哨，「那看樣子我該閃了。」

「等一下。」傑森思考了一下喊住打算要走的人，他考慮到迪克的狀態，突然有個主意，3P電玩玩不成，他們可以來成人版的啊！迪克看起來並不像一個人能滿足的。

「留下來，他變這樣你也有點責任吧！」傑森說，「我想他不會介意的。」

「呃、你是指……一起？」羅伊挑眉。

「對，來不來？」傑森挑了一眼，沒有阻止迪克已經摸上他的性器。

「讓我舔。」迪克舔舔嘴角，他感受到手裡那玩意開始硬了起來，摸起來就覺得很好，他又熱又覺得空虛，很想被填滿，包含嘴巴，見將他半推半抱到房間的人似乎還不為所動，迪克再度開口：「想不想把我後面弄到能幹？」

「好，我知道你現在就是想被幹，說什麼都是在發騷。」傑森好不容易將人從他身上扒下來，他脫掉上衣，「我這不就是來了？」

曾經幾次合作工作過，培養出來的默契在這時也發揮了功用，羅伊不再囉嗦，脫了衣就把扒在傑森身上的迪克撈過來，迪克也從善如流地轉換倚靠的體溫，摸著羅伊的身體享受對方摸回來的撫摸，傑森趁著此時脫掉所有衣服，下腹的性器因為先前的刺激已經硬著，在羅伊協助不讓迪克的手來干擾下，按先前迪克的意思，去擴張那急著討食的後穴，才光是手指就讓迪克舒服得呻吟，沒兩下就鬆得可以塞進三根手指，當傑森意識到沒聽到對方叫聲時，才發現迪克的嘴已經含著羅伊的性器舔得飢渴萬分，連帶下身也硬得更脹、後穴鬆得快連第四根手指都能插進去了，

於是傑森也不打算再浪費時間，扶著自己的勃起直接幹進去，他相信發情狀態下的迪克一定很享受上下都被塞滿的感覺，事實證明迪克的確喜歡得幾乎快高潮，聽起來很像是上氣不接下氣的辛苦呻吟，事實上卻是充滿歡愉的嘆息，下身還主動配合傑森的節奏開始迎合，同時還扭著身體保持自己能舔著眼前的陰莖，讓兩人能一起幹著他的嘴跟屁股，就算明顯感受到上下內的陰莖即將高潮的抽動也不放開，鼓勵似地緊緊吸住他們讓兩人射進他的嘴巴與肉穴裡，彷彿迎得甘霖，迪克舔著那對他現在而言非常美味的白濁。

迪克感覺到體內的性器因為軟下而漸漸離開他，覺得不滿足地用雙腳纏住傑森的腰，他仰起頭討好地親了親羅伊後，就轉身再去吻傑森。

「還好他先親過你。」傑森故作嫌棄，「否則他嘴裡都你味道我可受不了。」

「怎麼辦？看起來他沒爽夠？」羅伊指著迪克還很有精神的陰莖。

「不怎麼辦，就繼續啊！」傑森將迪克抱起來背對坐在他懷裡，意示羅伊去照顧迪克的性器，而傑森則是專注在迪克的胸，把他的乳頭玩得又紅又挺，在迪克終於被兩人聯手弄射之後，迪克再次像是讚許或是乞討般轉頭吻向傑森，一手則摸著羅伊的陰莖。

似乎是因為是來自魅魔的影響，連帶的讓迪克發情起來幾乎沒有不應期，加上管理員的體質，迪克很快就又硬又濕，明明剛剛才被填滿過，這次又空虛得發癢，迪克不斷親著傑森，一邊轉身改成趴著，露出他先前被幹過的屁股，朝著羅伊性意味地輕搖臀部，彷彿還嫌不夠騷，迪克自己伸手撥開臀瓣，收縮的穴口微微吐露著先前被射進去的液體，像是在邀請人更加填滿他，好在羅伊沒有讓他失望，傑森也沒有讓他失望，羅伊抓著他的腰直接把再次硬起的性器插進去那個欠幹的肉穴，而傑森則是從前面扶住他，讓他不會因為後方的抽插撞擊而趴倒，然後看著迪克因為後方刺激而發出舒服喊叫的臉來自慰，當傑森自己摸到爽、迪克也被操到爽時，傑森忍不住將自己的陰莖塞到迪克嘴裡，後者也大歡迎地主動吸吮起來，迎接來自前後的填滿，當兩人又再次釋放在迪克體內時，迪克也來到自己的高潮，含著陰莖插著肉棒地射出來。

在迪克終於取回思考時，想到的是終於擺脫魅魔的詛咒，以及濃濃的睡意，看樣子詛咒不包含提供體力，於是他就順應自然地閉眼睡死。

迪克眨眨眼，發現他站在像是天上白雲的地方，旁邊有著疑似昨天跟克拉克去到海底看到的那個倒流的瀑布，不過撒下的不是金粉，而是一顆顆星星，字面上的那種星星，亮亮金屬紙剪成的小星星。

「晚安。」

聽到有人向他問安，迪克急忙轉頭，發現是提姆。

「提姆？這是……我在做夢？」意示到發生什麼事的迪克安心的問，應該說他從頭到尾都很安心，就像在自己窩一樣。

「是的。」提姆笑了笑，「用這方式來找你真不好意思，但有件事需要先跟你說，看到你在睡覺所以就打擾了一下。」

「什麼事？」說好不隨便駭入別人的夢呢？迪克再次感受到對方對於隱私的定義。

「跟我結婚吧！」提姆認真說。

「啊？」

「跟我結婚，在夢裡而已，別緊張，不是現實上結婚。」提姆解釋。

「不，就算是在夢裡……。」迪克搖搖手，如果是一般人類社會作夢的確都不算數，但這裡的話迪克才不信，說到結婚，他想到上次那個詭異的教堂，那真的不是個好夢境。

「你跟我結婚的話就有眷屬關係，我就可以直接保護你而不用繞來繞去找藉口。」

「為什麼啊？突然之間，講得好像我現在非常需要保護。」迪克不解。

「我在追查觸手來源時，雖然還沒找到但發現貓頭鷹法庭有你的軌跡，簡單說你被他們盯上，我怕哪天他們又突然對你的夢做什麼，想來想去結婚比較快，成為我的眷屬、誰要動你的夢都要三思。」

「那一定要結婚嗎？」

「畢竟你是人類天天都要睡覺，雖然能給你藥但又不能天天吃。」提姆露出笑容要對方安心，「放心啦是在夢裡，又不是現實。」

總覺得好像不能隨便答應啊！迪克有些困擾，可是貓頭鷹法庭那群又真的令他毛骨悚然。

「那……沒有護身符之類的嗎？例如像是補夢網之類的。」迪克問。

「唔、有是有。」提姆思考了一下，「那你要拿什麼跟我換？」

「呃……我的貞操？」迪克開玩笑地說。

提姆瞪大看向他，彷彿在現實裡看到迪克從嘴巴裡跑出一頭大象，或是聽見一條人魚說他會飛向宇宙。

「我開玩笑的。」迪克尷尬地笑了笑，「我想這樣欠來欠去也不是辦法，再讓我想想吧！謝謝你告訴我這件事，我會注意的，哎呀，連做夢都不能掉以輕心，這管理員果然很難當。」

「好吧。」提姆不勉強他，「那你小心，記得在你的夢裡，只要你想，就可以辦到。」

「謝謝。」

「那就，早安吧！」提姆微笑。

在夢裡時間與空間都很模糊，當迪克醒來時，才想到自己剛剛在夢裡被提姆要求結婚，這麼說來似乎是第二次了，如果第一次那位是真的提姆的話，醒來的迪克除了想到他作夢外，也想起他睡覺前的事，感謝管理員體質，沒有要死的身體酸痛，但還是可以意識到昨晚的那場性愛，迪克發出不明所以的哀號。

接下來他聞到熱騰騰食物的味道，好，這個就好多了。

屋內沒看見羅伊，傑森也只有準備他們兩人的早餐，想到今天是跟傑森同居最後一天，這份不用自己準備的早餐顯得格外美味，迪克滿懷感激地吃完它，幫忙收拾之後就跟對方一起去出門，一個是去外面，一個是去管理室上班。

迪克在結束一段落的工作後，他查看月曆，確認明天就是答應跟達米安去動物園的日子，這麼說來他似乎都還沒準備。

「對了！我好像有那個……。」迪克想到他家裡有一根逗貓棒，造型很可愛像是個小惡魔，於是他決定明天帶去給達米安看，感覺就很搭達米安的形象，規劃好明日大致要帶的東西後，迪克吃著先前與提姆談好的小甜餅，一邊開始下午的工作。

「很清閒嘛。」

迪克抬頭看，發現是路過的老虎，他開心地露出笑容說：「閒是好事啊！來片餅乾？很好吃喔！」

「不用了。」

「就當我謝你上次幫我在傑森家善後，吃嘛。」迪克強烈推銷。

「那件事就別提了。」老虎嘆氣，「最近應該沒有再碰上什麼觸手了吧？」

「是沒有，我請提姆幫忙調查了，啊、別擔心，是正常的交易往來換得的。」迪克想了一下，他放下餅乾，「你知道貓頭鷹法庭吧？」

「啊啊……地下那群居民。」老虎點點頭。

迪克大略說明一下他碰到的狀況，撿到面具、詭異夢境跟提姆的警告。

「你撿面具有戴手套嗎？」老虎問。

「有啊！還是達米安幫我拿去丟掉，但他沒戴手套應該沒關係吧！」迪克後知後覺有些擔心。

「哼，他可是魔王之子哪會有問題。」老虎白了對方一眼，「這樣你應該不用太緊張，雖然是被盯上，但他們也不可能明目張膽來動你，大樓裡安全，不代表在外面他們能安然無事，做得太超過自然有人會出手，他們會低調到至今也才成功一次進到你的夢，也是怕其他人出手吧！」

「講得我好像有後盾似地。」迪克說。

「不然你以為你怎麼活到現在？」老虎像是在看白痴一樣看著對方，「不用提醒你、之前的管理員們是怎麼死的吧！」

「我想說～大概是我人見人愛？」迪克開玩笑地說。

「你要這麼說也是，與其說是後盾不如說是各方角力下來的結果吧！」

「真的假的。」沒想到居然會被同意，迪克意外。

「總之，你要是真擔心作夢夢到法庭，你拿個簡單護身符保個心安就好，人類的也行，貓頭鷹法庭沒有這麼厲害能說入侵就入侵，加上你住在這裡，光是要湊到天時地利就比沙漠中找針還難。」

「謝了，那我看我去找史蒂芬妮要個補夢網好了，雖然大概會被要求陪他逛街逛一天，但能保證好眠覺得很划算。」迪克再度拿起餅乾袋遞向老虎，「真的不來一片？當作諮詢費。」

「算了吧！」老虎輕哼了一聲，邁開腳步離開，「我諮詢費很貴，還想拿這個來抵，省省吧！」

「謝啦！愛你喔東尼！」迪克探出窗口朝離開的人揮揮手。

「不要叫我東尼，你這白痴。」

下午沒什麼特別的事，分完信，幫選擇障礙的住戶排解選擇問題後，收拾一下就下班了，迎接迪克的假日，也許久沒有去動物園的他，開心地準備明天出門要帶的東西，除了逗貓棒外，還要帶什麼呢？

「……再帶個動物耳朵吧！」去動物園戴動物耳朵最應景了，迪克喜孜孜地把東西備好，收拾上床睡覺，早上把他叫醒的不是鬧鐘，而是不斷大聲作響的門鈴，門外的人似乎非要把他吵醒，用著快把門鈴給燒壞的堅持把他叫醒，擔心是緊急事件的迪克睡眼惺忪、跌跌撞撞地跑去打開門，發現門外是穿戴整齊的達米安。

「怎麼現在才起床！」達米安板著臉說，「你都不怕遲到嗎？」

「……現在距離我們出門時間還有三小時，親愛的，你不會覺得你太早了嗎？」發現不是什麼急事，迪克有些癱軟地扶在門上，老天，哪有人這時候把人挖起來。

「哼，我是怕你睡過頭、耽誤到我的時間。」達米安說得理直氣壯，「一天只有24小時，格雷森。」

「我知道我知道。」迪克打了大哈欠，面對這尊柠在他家門前的魔王之子，他只好--

「你先進來吧！」迪克打開門，看樣子要回去睡是不可能了，他抓抓頭放對方進來，「家很亂、沒什麼收，你不習慣你可以去外面等。」

「的確是很小很亂。」達米安走進來，打量一下空間後說。

「哪像你們家愛變怎樣就變怎樣，還有個超神的管家。」迪克笑了一下，「我先去刷牙洗臉，你自便，等一下我們可以一起吃個早餐。」

「快去。」魔王之子寬容表示放行。

與其坐在看起來不怎麼樣的椅子上，不如四處轉轉，達米安很不客氣地在迪克家逛了一圈，他看見撐不上髒亂但也沒有收得多乾淨的廚房，他突然有個主意，這次去應該是一整天，那麼中午就不要浪費時間外出找餐廳，來做便當吧！

對於一位只要想做就一定要做的人來說，達米安挽起袖子就開始翻箱倒櫃來動手，野外求生的野炊生火他會，但面對所謂的瓦斯爐或是HI火爐，以及各種常見的人類平民家電，他就非常不熟悉，說不熟悉還叫客氣，有的根本是沒看過，總不能在室內生火吧？要宰了一頭牛來直接烤他會，但怎麼做成像印象中的”便當”裡的牛肉、不，或者說就算要切成牛排的樣子他還真不知道。

但是沒有事能難倒魔王之子的！達米安拿起鍋產。

迪克從來沒想過自己會在家聽見爆炸聲，嚇一跳的他急忙衝出來，發現他家的廚房居然爆炸了，而且炸得非常不可思議，感覺像是有人把手榴彈塞進微波爐裡微波然後爆炸一樣，屋內唯二的人沒有受傷，對方只是像是在瞪著什麼難題般，錯愕又不解地看著被炸掉的流理台。

「……為什麼會爆炸？」達米安問。

「我才想問你吧！」迪克傻眼，「你做了什麼？」

「我只是想挑戰做便當，我並不想浪費時間。」達米安低下眼神，「但我不知道為什麼就爆炸了。」

「你有用過廚房嗎？」迪克問。

「沒有。」

好，討論到此為止，他一點都不懷疑沒用過廚房的魔王之子為何能炸掉人類廚房，他可以合理推測如果是布魯斯會炸掉整間房間嗎？

「我的廚房啊……。」迪克抹抹臉，他還得靠廚房處理他三餐啊！他眼巴巴地看向達米安，「你能不能一彈指就做好便當，或者是把廚房復原？」

「你當我是誰。」達米安嘖了一下，「魔王是會做這種事的嗎？我怎麼可能會。」

好吧，達米安說得有道理，魔王炸廚房簡直再合理不過了、怎麼可能修廚房。

「我會負責的。」達米安慎重地說。

「那你要怎麼負責？」迪克問。

「我會賠你一個新的廚房。」達米安看了一臉這不是理所當然嗎的表情的迪克，達米安皺眉，「加上，好吧，我可以勉為其難陪你去想去的地方，看你想去那都行，只要我能力辦得到。」

「能力辦得到？」迪克就真的有點驚訝了，根據他對這住戶們的了解，那能力可不是普通的能力啊！

「對，看你是要去異世界還是哪個星球都可以，我帶得過去的話。」達米安點頭，「不過這要先去玩動物園再說。」

「好吧！」迪克笑了，他是真的沒想要去哪，但對於對方的心意覺得感動，「既然廚房都炸了，那我只能去外面吃早餐了。」

「小意思。」達米安似乎就在等對方這句話，他彈了一下手指，豐盛的早餐就出現在桌子上，「我早就請人準備好了。」

「啊啊……萬能的管家啊！」深刻覺得一定是管家善解人意知道他這位渺小人類會被魔王之子挖起來導致空腹，迪克在心中膜拜了一下魔王管家。

在迪克的堅持下，達米安被迫放棄專車接送，而是搭人類的大眾交通工具去動物園，照迪克的說法，這也是去動物園的樂趣之一，儘管達米安一點都沒感受到樂趣地擺張臭臉，但至少他還沒有拔刀砍人，迪克甚感欣慰。

「對了對了！」進到動物園後，迪克拿出動物耳朵飾品跟逗貓棒，「你看！可愛吧！有沒有很應景啊？還是你要買動物髮圈來戴？好多人都有戴喔！」

「嗯。」達米安沒有反應，「所以呢？」

「所以應該要戴一下啊！」迪克將動物耳朵飾品戴到達米安頭上，「你看！超可愛，還黑色的貓耳超適合的，快快快！我們來拍一張。」

迪克立刻就拿起手機來自拍。

「等等，這樣不公平。」達米安拉住迪克的手，扯了一下，迪克頭上就突然長出一對動物耳朵，一對真的耳朵，「好，你可以拍了。」

「嘿！你做了什麼！」迪克摸了摸頭上那毛茸茸的，老天啊它真的可以動，「不會吧？」

「放心，今天結束就會消失了。」達米安搶走迪克手上的逗貓棒，故意在迪克面前甩，「這樣才應景啊！」

「你的應景跟我的應景顯然差很多。」迪克煩悶地拍開那煩人逗貓棒，他報復性誇張親暱地攬過達米安的肩背，「既然都這樣了，讓我們今天來當個黑貓兄弟吧！走，哥哥陪你看動物，高興的話記得喵一下。」

「誰跟你黑貓兄弟！」

於是達米安就在抗議無用下被拖走了，之後他也因為忙著看各種毛茸茸動物而忘記跟迪克計較，眼睛發閃到迪克有點擔心達米安回去會說要養長頸鹿還是獵豹之類的，先別論從哪裡抓去養，最可怕的就是他家還真的養得起那些動物，不過再想想之前看到達米安房間裡的布偶娃娃，如果那些原本都是真的的話……跟噴火龍一比，獅子什麼的就太普通了。

逛了一段時間，迪克也覺得差不多肚子餓了

盤算著應該是要吃飯休息一下，迪克摸摸自己的動物耳朵，這種狀況下大概去不了外面餐廳，在外面頂著這個吃飯他還沒那恥力，別人的動物頭飾可以拿得下來，他的可不行啊！自己也沒戴帽子遮不了，想來想去還是在動物園內的餐車解決吧！處在大家都戴著耳朵的環境下最安全了。

「說到造成這一切的罪魁禍首嘛……。」迪克轉頭看向達米安。

「幹麻？」感受到對方的視線，達米安也轉頭看迪克。

「肚子餓了想吃飯，但你害我沒辦法出去外面吃，所以負起責任請我吃東西吧！」迪克直接用手臂圈住眼前這位金主。

「為什麼？」達米安真心不懂，不過就多了耳朵有什麼好大驚小怪的。

「因為在外面沒人戴著動物耳朵吃飯。」迪克解釋，「正確點說，沒有一位我這外表年紀的人戴著動物耳朵吃飯，我可不想被人盯著看。」

「我看還挺適合的啊！」達米安勾起嘴角，似乎很滿意，「好，這麼說來我也得負責飼料，我當飼主很大方。」

「哪時候變成飼主啊你。」

「你說的，耳朵我變的，那麼當然是我責任。」達米安說得理所當然，「說吧，你想吃什麼。」

「這小子。」不過看在對方請客的份上，迪克決定不跟對方計較，他拉著達米安來到餐車前，幫兩人點了熱狗堡跟可樂，他很確定對方絕對沒有吃過這種垃圾食物，果不其然達米安就一臉鄙夷地看著這熱狗堡，再鄙視地看向毫無點餐品味的迪克。

「很好吃喔，你不會後悔的。」迪克鼓勵著，然後就不管他自顧自地吃起自己的那份。

達米安看了看自己的熱狗堡，再看了看迪克手上的，然後他就拉著迪克的手去咬一口對方的熱狗堡。

「嘿！你幹麻啊？吃你自己的啦幹麻吃我的。」迪克傻眼。

「我怎麼知道安不安全，當然你試過的才安全。」達米安說得一本正經。

「拜託，你堂堂魔王之子耶！還怕有人毒死你喔。」迪克都不知道該從哪邊兔曹起。

「這叫以防萬一，父親總是要我不可以太過依賴我的能力而輕忽外界。」

「……好吧，你開心就好。」迪克放棄，反正只是熱狗堡被咬一口，他隨後就換上笑容與期待的眼神看向達米安，「怎麼樣？好吃嗎？」

「廉價的味道。」達米安擺出嫌棄的樣子，「不過，還可以。」

然後他就開始吃起他自己的熱狗堡，話都不說了。

顯然就是很好吃嘛。迪克笑了笑，不打算戳破這臉皮薄的，廉價可是有廉價的美味呢！

兩人結束絕對會被管家罵的垃圾食物餐後，繼續逛動物園，把園區都逛得透徹，雖然以前有來過動物園，不過那是很久很久以前的事，而且也沒逛得這麼透徹，坐在長椅上的迪克微笑地看著依然精神奕奕站在柵欄前看著動物的達米安，雖然對方還是板著嚴肅的臉，但眼神出賣了雀躍的內心。

等達米安終於看過癮後，他轉身回去找迪克，發現迪克

發現迪克正坐在長椅上吃著霜淇淋。對方注意到他的視線，笑了笑說：「又一個廉價美味，要不要吃啊？」

「好。」達米安毫不避諱地再度藉著迪克的手吃了一口迪克舔到一半的霜淇淋。

「我本來是問你要不要買一支……算了，你要這樣也行。」迪克看著被達米安吃過一口的霜淇淋，聳聳肩就也不介意地繼續吃。

「便宜貨。」

「重點是在動物園吃特別美味。」迪克不在意對方的評價，「還有跟誰吃。」

頂著獸耳的迪克對達米安眨了燦爛俏皮的一眼。

「好吧。」達米安立刻轉回頭，像是突然對地板感到很有興趣般盯著地面。

「今天開心嗎？」迪克問。

「還可以。」

「真高興你能喜歡人類世界的動物園。」直接解讀成我很開心的迪克微笑。

「……大概還有跟誰來吧。」

「嗯？」迪克沒聽清楚達米安的嘟囊。

「沒什麼。」達米安清清喉嚨，恢復他的一臉正經看向迪克，「好了，動物園逛完，接著去你想去的地方，說吧！你想去哪？」

「我想去馬戲團！」迪克亮起眼神，不過隨後就又冷靜下來，有點不太好意思地搔搔臉，「雖然不知道哪裡還有。」

「交給我。」達米安朝著迪克伸出手，露出他的自信笑容，「來吧。」

迪克也跟著微笑，伸出手握上對方稍微小了一點的手。

「我們不是要咻的一下就到了？」被牽著手走的迪克問。

「逛動物園也要好好的離園。」達米安說，「這邊那樣做會嚇到人。」

「也是。」迪克同意，「啊！不過，這個，該變回來了吧！」

迪克指了指自己的獸耳。

「真可惜。」達米安看著迪克，「早知道拍下來就能威脅那傢伙。」

達米安邊說邊拿下自己頭上戴的動物飾品，同時迪克頭上的野耳也不見了，他們沒有往搭車的地方走，而是走到一個暗處。

「抓好了。」

迪克還沒意識到發生什麼事情前，就被對方攔腰抱起，像是蕩在半空中一樣飛起來，迪克緊張地抓緊達米安，周圍的景色流動得讓迪克無法看清，下一瞬間他們就來到一個馬戲團帳篷面前。

歡笑、掌聲、喝采，還有爆米花的香味，隨著繽紛的紙片與彩條佈滿馬戲團的帳篷裡，迪克一踏進來，彷彿就像回到以前，在迪克還是小的時候，與雙親一起以飛翔的格雷森登台，那時候的觀眾也像這時候一樣，隨著他們的表演歡呼，隨著他們的飛翔喝采，一切都是這麼美好。

就像化作夢的回憶那般。

迪克坐在觀眾席上，與其說是在欣賞表演不如說在享受氣氛，他微笑地看著這一切，熟悉得彷彿閉眼都能感受到空中飛人盪繩索時的風。

「這馬戲團好美。」不是精彩，而是美，因為迪克知道這個馬戲團不存在在這世上，因為這是他的夢，這是他最美好的回憶。

「謝謝你，達米安。」迪克真心誠意地說。

「嘖。」達米安板著臉，「你開心就好。」

迪克滿足地往達米安身上靠，像是代替擁抱般連頭都靠在對方的頭上，達米安雖然一臉嫌棄，卻也沒有推開他，兩人就這麼默默地看完臉部模糊的馬戲團表演，跟著同樣也是模糊的觀眾們一起散場出去，外面是一片安靜的夜晚草原，他們站在回憶裡，看著只有夢裡才會有的星空，達米安始終保持安靜，默默地跟在迪克身邊，像是不打擾回憶的夢中之人，迪克看了看身旁那位比外表還要來得細心的人，一直沒有停過笑容的迪克微微低頭親了一下達米安的額頭，後者則是瞪了迪克一眼，摸摸自己被親的地方。

「別把我當小孩看。」微微的臉紅讓達米安的抱怨變得沒那麼真心誠意。

「達米安最好了！」迪克大力的擁抱他，雙手纏得緊緊那樣，幾乎快把對方整個人抱離地面。

「別把我當小孩哄！」達米安些微地掙扎，儘管兩人都知道要是達米安認真起來，早就逃離了迪克的擁抱。

「我決定了！見到你就要抱你一次！」迪克宣佈，「讓你感受抱抱的魔力！」

「我說過別把我當小孩哄，你這個抱抱魔人！」

迪克見好就收，大笑地放開達米安，他瀟灑地成大字型躺在草原上，看著異常耀眼的滿天星空。

「他們現在一定過得很好吧！」迪克說，「馬戲團的夥伴……不，家人們。」

「他們會的。」達米安似乎很嫌棄躺下來太過沒形象，他選擇坐下來，「畢竟是你用生命換來的，敢不好，我就砍死他們。」

「那還真是謝謝啊！」迪克笑了一下，對方莫名的恐嚇打散他不少難過的心情，雖然他現在還能走在社會裡，但他的外貌受到無形力量的掩蓋，除了住戶能看到他真面目外，地球上的人類們都只能看到無法回想的面孔，連拍照攝影都是，所以即便站在以前的朋友面前，對方也絕對認不出來，對他的親朋好友來說，迪克格雷森已經死了。

不過這都是迪克心甘情願的，能夠遠遠知道那群僅剩的家人們過得好，足以。

「格雷森？」過了好一段時間，發現迪克沒有聲音，達米安好奇轉頭去看，發現對方居然睡著了。

「唔……。」迪克緩緩地醒來，感覺做了一場很美的夢，但他知道那曾經發生過，只不過是對方再次搬到他眼前再回味一次，當他清醒時，發現自己正在自己的房間，看樣子達米安是把他送回來了，他有些迷糊地走出臥房

「醒了？」

明明是簡陋的居家，布魯斯居然可以坐得一副好像在皇宮大宅一樣。

「啊……對，謝謝，還麻煩達米安把我送回來。」迪克努力回過神。

「我才要謝謝你陪他去動物園，他就算想去也不會跟我說吧！」布魯斯說，「還沒用過晚餐？」

「對，我想說……哇喔。」迪克看對方大手一揮，一桌菜就出現在他面前，迪克再次讚嘆偉大的魔王管家。

「這是謝禮。」布魯斯指了指座位，要迪克不要客氣，儘管迪克才是這間房子的主人。

「你是想跟我吃飯才這麼做的吧！」迪克開玩笑地說，「否則應該讓達米安一起來吃才對。」

「他需要休息。」布魯斯一本正經地說，「在沒有道具的輔助下重現你的記憶不是簡單的事，況且他並不擅長此技能，他能願意這麼為你做我也很驚訝，不過也好，當作練習。」

無意間得知達米安似乎為了他做了一件對達米安來說很了不起的事，迪克有些感動。

「今天還玩得愉快嗎？」布魯斯沒有一起吃，他只準備了迪克的份。

「很不錯，達米安看到動物都看傻了。」迪克開始向這位單親爸爸分享他兒子今日的事，完全沒在顧吃飯禮儀地手舞足蹈、邊講邊吃。

「對了，這是達米安要給你的。」迪克吃完後，布魯斯拿出一個東西遞給迪克。

「娃娃？」迪克接過東西，發現是一個達米安的Q板造型娃娃。

「大概是謝謝你帶他出去玩吧！」布魯斯說，「是一個護身符，你可以放在床頭，我想並不會有什麼惡夢能比魔王的兒子還恐怖。」

迪克想到關於貓頭鷹法庭的事，他本來還預計去跟史蒂芬妮討一個補夢網，如今則可以省下了呢！

「他……怎麼知道？」直覺就是被知道最近的事，迪克好奇地問。

「大概是跟提姆打聽來的。」布魯斯微笑，「他對致贈他人禮物這點非常不擅長，所以低頭徵詢意見也不奇怪。」

「謝了。」迪克捏了捏娃娃的臉，像是在捏達米安本人那樣，「我很需要這個，他可真是送到我心坎裡。」

「我會轉達你的感謝。」布魯斯起身，手一揮收走所有的餐盤，「晚安，明天見。」

「明天見。」

送走布魯斯之後，迪克拿著娃娃倒在沙發上，盯著那個娃娃，然後看向以前與父母親合影的空中飛人合照，他露出了笑容。

「其實這樣死了之後的生活也不錯。」迪克拿著娃娃走進臥室，照布魯斯所說的把娃娃放在床頭，他滿意地笑了笑，「可真是一點都不寂寞啊！」

吃過晚餐的迪克決定去看個電視放鬆一下，準備明天上班，生前的空中飛人、如今的大樓管理員，雖然沒有觀眾也沒有掌聲，但確有歡樂跟溫暖，當然，還參雜著關忽生死的刺激，或許這就是迪克並不會特別感到難過的原因之一。

今天又是充實的一天。睡覺時，迪克閉起眼睛回想著今日的趣事，安心地入睡。

End


	8. BD共進晚餐那段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 取迪克去布魯斯家與布魯斯共進晚餐的那段，當初安價結果是沒有進到R18路線，但因為覺得燈光太美氣氛太好，沒有R18很可惜，所以之後補寫了一段，萬一成功進到R18劇情之後的狀況。
> 
> 簡單來說，就是一篇R18 BruDick的PWP，可單獨看  
（前半部與安價劇情相同，由於考慮到一起看效果比較好所以就一起貼過來）
> 
> 注意：有少許Daddy play、打屁股

今天晚餐有飯局，高興的是他不用傷腦筋晚餐要吃什麼，但取而代之的是他必須思考要穿什麼，儘管布魯斯說隨意就好，但一想到布魯斯的家……不對，這次會長怎樣他也不知道，他該穿什麼去呢？

「反正都說隨意了，那就隨意吧！」迪克選擇了他平時的帽T配上牛仔褲，不過考量到兩人晚餐廳起來似乎有點算是某種大人的晚宴，出於禮貌的話……，迪克思考了一下，決定穿上決勝負的丁字褲，反正不脫也不會看見，萬一真的碰上要脫的場合，也不會失禮，身為一個成年人，總是要準備萬全吧！

打點好自己的迪克，就依約前往布魯斯的家，為他開門的是萬能管家阿福，一路將他領到用餐的地方，迪克走進房間。

顯然是考慮到用餐只有兩人，房間的空間寬敞但不會過份大，是個華麗但又不熟悉的室內房間，雖然不代表迪克曾經看過，但至少這樣的裝潢是人類書籍上可以看見的，桌上也擺滿看就覺得昂貴的餐具，說好不拘束但光看這一排陣仗就覺得緊張啊！還好這是布魯斯自己家，不然自己穿成這樣大概連餐廳門口都進不來吧！

適應能力極強的迪克很快就放鬆下來，大方地面對這些餐具與料理，一副就是反正我就沒禮貌你不能阻止我吃的氣勢享用著這些美食，布魯斯也不介意，還順手幫迪克添了一杯酒，管家除了送菜外，幾乎不出現，用餐過程雖然大多是迪克在說話，但布魯斯也是專心地好好聽，偶爾開個口這樣，氣氛相當輕鬆。

「你對夜梟有什麼看法？」布魯斯喝了一口酒，像是隨口問起般。

迪克看著布魯斯，將嘴裡的食物吞下去，他沒想到對方居然想要跟他談夜梟，明明都是仇視到乾脆視而不見，迪克不認為這是餐桌上的好話題，但既然對方問了，那麼就是有什麼必要得問，而不是閒聊。

「沒什麼，就一個住戶。」迪克將盤中的肉切開，裝作沒事地繼續吃，「雖然觸手的事情滿麻煩的啦！但其實也沒真的被怎麼樣，說到這個，很謝謝你跟達米安的幫忙，能不用提心吊膽去浴室跟廁所實在太棒啦！我看那觸手也頗可愛的，達米安應該會照顧好牠吧！」  
「迪克。」布魯斯將酒杯放下，「我不是在跟你打聽情報，我知道你的立場。」

迪克拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，笑了起來，管理員當久了，迪克發現到自己無意間變成某種情報站，雖然住戶都是無心地跟自己閒聊或是告知哪邊東西壞了，以及接觸各種郵件，不知不覺迪克也大略掌握到這住戶們的狀況、個人特性甚至是八卦，可能在人類世界不算什麼，但這棟大樓可不一定，搞不好只是知道誰家養的貓哪時候會去大便諸如小事，隨便透露給別人就會害到人，因此雖然迪克很健談，但他知道哪些不能講、哪些可以講，盡量不要讓住戶的糾紛牽扯到自己身上，畢竟那糾紛可不是賠錢，搞不好是陪命啊！

「那你想問什麼。」迪克直白地問。

「你對夜梟的想法。」布魯斯說，「你喜歡他嗎？」

「什麼啦！」迪克像是聽到玩笑話笑了起來，「這種事我才不要講，傳出去我吃不完兜著走勒！就算我討厭他又能怎麼樣，他還是住戶啊！我上班還是要面對他呢！我才不要回答對我百害無一利的問題。」

「閒聊也不行？」

「我才不信你就只是閒聊。」迪克喝了一口酒，為了講話嘴裡的酒把臉頰都撐得鼓起來，「你要做什麼都會是有原因的。」

「搞不好對你就沒有。」布魯斯若無其事地說。

「晚餐後你有什麼計畫嗎？」布魯斯將自己的甜點推給對方，他知道迪克喜歡吃。

「謝啦！」迪克沒在客氣把甜點拿走，因為對方可是天天都可以吃這種美食呢！「就回家吧！不過今天開始我要住傑森那邊，上次我跟他比賽輸給他的獎勵，說要跟我住三天，大概想熬夜打電動還是一起陪看恐怖片吧！」

「三天。」布魯斯的表情有些微妙，但整體來說並不是負面的反應，而是有點複雜。

「聽傑森的意思好像只能三天。」迪克想起當時傑森的發言，再想想雖然傑森不喜歡布魯斯但那只是傑森單方面，於是就放膽問，「你知道為什麼嗎？」

「不想讓我打聽消息，卻單方面跟我打聽消息，這我不是很虧嗎。」布魯斯笑了笑，他舉起酒杯，「沒什麼，不是你需要在意的事。」

「敬大樓和平。」

迪克也跟著笑起來，舉杯。

「敬大樓和平。」

可能是個階段的酒都太搭食物了，最後甜點的配酒也是這麼的棒，讓平時大多喝啤酒的迪克忍不住多了幾杯，這一餐吃完迪克的大腦也被酒精醺得恍惚，簡單的說就是他醉了，他沒辦法仔細分辨布魯斯到底說什麼，他只覺得布魯斯不管說什麼都很好笑，扶著他的手臂很有力，因為沒有世界可以征服的魔王只好健身消磨時間，顯然是效果有成，迪克推開布魯斯的手，掛著笑容自己搖晃地栽進沙發裡，沙發比他床舖還舒服，這不只是貧富差距而是魔王跟人類的差距，迪克抱持著仇富的心情，報復地在沙發不顧形象地打滾，當他翻到正面躺著時，看到布魯斯的臉，開心地親了上去。

布魯斯把人給抱起來，被抱起來的迪克大笑，還不忘嘴上揶揄：「把我抱起來是要幹麻？爹地。」

「怕你摔下去。」

「怕我摔到哪？」迪克舔舔嘴，拍拍布魯斯的臉頰，平時清醒的他絕對不敢這麼幹，他湊到布魯斯耳邊。

迪克咬了一下布魯斯的脖子，「不行喔！爹地。」

「今晚我跟傑森有約，你們不是有那個什麼……住戶協議，記得嗎。」迪克慵懶地微笑，一副無所畏懼。

「這跟那個約有什麼關係？我看不出來有什麼衝突。」

「沒有違反嗎？」迪克好奇地撇撇頭，哎呀，他現在實在不是很能判斷布魯斯的表情，覺得對方的微笑有點溫柔是不是錯覺啊？

「睡覺時我會送你回去，我沒有違反協議。」

布魯斯的聲音離他很近，可能太近了。

「在此之前……」

布魯斯親了一下迪克的額頭，「你就好好放鬆休息一下吧！」

迪克滿足地鑽進這柔軟的沙發裡，感覺這沙發好像變得更大一點，連家具都可以跟房間一樣隨布魯斯喜好更動實在太犯規了啊！迪克睜開不知何時閉起來的眼睛，看向在一旁的布魯斯。

「你知道其實我沒有那麼醉對吧？」迪克輕聲說，「至少沒有醉到無法勃起。」

「我可以擅自解讀你是在邀請我嗎？」布魯斯瞇起眼睛，伸手輕輕地摸上對方的臉。

「為何不親自來確認一下呢？」迪克抓住布魯斯的手，直接往他自己的屁股上拉，「猜猜看我今天內褲穿什麼？」

對方的話都說到這份上，布魯斯再不懂就是笨蛋了，他將迪克整個人抱起來，讓迪克跨坐在自己的大腿上，迪克抱著布魯斯的脖子與對方親吻，而後者則是一手扶著迪克的背，一手往對方褲子裡伸，順著托起的臀部往下摸，一路摸到細細的繩條與股縫，幾乎沒有遮掩，手指輕輕一挑就撥開遮在對方後穴上的繩條，輕鬆按到溼熱的穴口。

「真是個壞孩子。」布魯斯輕咬迪克的下唇，厚實的笑聲從他的喉嚨傳出，「居然穿成這樣來跟我吃飯，是不是早有意圖了？」

「我以為這是禮貌。」迪克抬頭享受對方沿著嘴角往下至頸部輕舔，他喜歡舌頭滑過自己肌膚的溼熱，「對你的魅力的敬意。」

「那我不好好回應可就失禮了。」布魯斯一把將迪克的上衣脫掉，並且再次把對方放躺在寬大的沙發上，接著他則是開始脫掉自己的上衣，迪克也伸手一邊吃對方豆腐一邊幫忙對方脫。

「我以為你會直接把衣服變不見。」迪克笑著說。

「我脫衣服的樣子不好看？」布魯斯挑眉。

「好看。」迪克親了親對方的嘴角，「辣得要死，我覺得我都硬了。」

「很好。」

布魯斯俯下身再次親吻著迪克，這次不再只有嘴巴跟頸部，他一路往下親到胸部，用嘴唇輕咬著迪克的乳頭，還吸了一下將對方的乳尖舔得硬挺，迪克沒有吝嗇他的呻吟，如果剛剛只是嘴上說說自己硬了，那麼現在是真的硬了，火辣得幾乎快要燒起來，迪克扭動著下半身，試圖將跨下蹭到對方身上尋求快感。

「才舔個乳頭而已就這麼爽了？」布魯斯緩緩親到迪克的腹部，笑著說。

「我沒射你都要稱讚我自制力強了。」迪克的雙腳幾乎都纏在布魯斯身上。

布魯斯親到下腹後，就順勢地將對方的腿抬起來脫掉褲子，留下性感無比的丁字褲，布料少得完全無法遮掩已經勃起得流水的性器，布魯斯微笑地拉扯著丁字褲的帶子，故意用內褲的繩條玩弄著被勒住的陰囊。

「布料這麼少，看樣子也不用脫了。」布魯斯無視迪克的抗議，他將丁字褲拉得緊繃，含住從側邊露出的勃起，任由帶子擠壓著迪克的陰囊，布魯斯推開迪克因為受不了刺激想要阻止的手，哄了一聲乖之後，就抬起臀部與大腿，往後穴舔過去。

「真是好孩子。」布魯斯稱讚這個具有才能的臀部，親了一下臀瓣後，將一隻手指慢慢插進去，雖然不到一插進去就有水，但滑滑的柔嫩還是讓手指能穩穩地往裡面推，緩緩打開迪克的身體，如此乖巧的身體讓布魯斯忍不住壞心地動動手指，在對方的體內肆虐起來。

「這應該不算是……獎勵吧…爹地……。」隨著對方手指在他體內的動作，迪克的呼吸越來越重，從內部敏感地方直接的刺激，讓他的身體不自覺跟著晃動。

「獎勵是等一下。」布魯斯親了親迪克的腹部，然後往上迎向迪克討的抱抱與親親，此時布魯斯也再度添了一根手指進去，開拓著軟嫩的內部，迪克就在一邊接吻一邊喘氣呻吟下吞進了對方的三根、甚至四根手指，布魯斯抱起迪克，像是終於享受夠丁字褲的樂趣，手一揮丁字褲就從迪克身上消失。

「想要在這來一次還是去床上？」布魯斯問。

「這裡跟床有差嗎？」迪克整個人趴在布魯斯身上，他相信後穴被插著四根手指，很少有人還有力氣能挺起身子。

「床更大。」

迪克沒有回應的力氣，被對方這樣慢條斯理地磨，他早就是哪裡都好只想讓對方趕快幹進來，好在布魯斯體貼地幫他做決定，下一瞬間他們來到床上，布魯斯也脫掉他下身的所有衣物，他躺在床上讓迪克跨坐在他身上，意示迪克用他的臀瓣去感受此時貼在他股縫間的那根勃起，迪克不知道是興奮還是害羞地紅起臉，臀肉夾著那跟飽滿的性器，透過上下的緩緩磨蹭可以感覺到這根的粗大與熱度，還有對方流出來濕黏的前液，布魯斯滿意地用雙手托住迪克的臀部，將他的陰莖更擠進迪克的股縫間，彷彿性愛的抽插舉動數次讓龜頭甚至差點都要插進去穴口，明明都還沒有進去，但迪克已經騎得快要尖叫起來，他只能扶著對方的陰莖讓對方更貼緊自己，把他的股縫幹得又濕又滑。

充分享受過對方屁股的彈性，布魯斯翻身把迪克面對面壓在下面，擠進對方的雙腿間、拉開臀瓣露出似乎飢渴得流水的穴口。

「準備好了嗎？獎勵。」布魯斯用性器的前端，代替親吻似地輕輕頂著迪克的後穴。

「好了，好了。」迪克委屈地看著對方，「請快點幹我，我需要爹地的大棒棒，拜託……。」

「真是淫蕩的壞孩子。」布魯斯沒有客氣地整根插進去，雖然已經擴張過，進去時還是受到腸肉的阻擾，但他並沒有停下來，而是一路插到底地徹底撐開對方，明顯感受到對方插進來的迪克抓著床單努力地張口呼吸，像是受到什麼痛苦般泛著淚光，但下身勃起的陰莖卻沒有任何疲軟，反而興奮得流出更多水來。

整根進去之後布魯斯趴在迪克身上，與對方一起呼出舒服的讚嘆，一個是被包覆、一個是被填滿，布魯斯搬開迪克抓著床單的手，讓對方把手放在他的身上，然後低頭親吻迪克，隨著兩人舌頭的交纏，緩緩動起下身，慢慢地一下又一下，撞進對方的深處。

接著就不是這麼柔情的舉動，而是欲望的噴張，布魯斯把迪克的腿拉得更開，像是試圖把陰囊都幹進去般用力挺進，每一下都沒有放過迪克敏感的那區，毫不憐惜地用他粗硬的性器碾壓過去，迪克覺得自己的體內都快要被對方磨蹭得紅腫發熱，而無法拒絕的迪克只能呻吟著破碎的語句，他唯一能思考的一件事就是他被幹得很舒服，又粗又大又爽，幹得他又濕又熱，好像連自己的精液都快被操出來般幹到他的深處。

「布、布魯斯、我…我快！」覺得快要射的迪克哀號著，本來意思是沒想要這麼快射打算讓對方慢點，卻沒想到對方居然更快地直接把他幹射，而就在他射精的時候，布魯斯突然撤出來，扶起迪克的頭，捏開他的嘴巴就把準備要射的陰莖塞進他嘴裡，迪克只能一邊射一邊被操著嘴，等他射完時，對方也在他嘴巴裡射出來。

「乖，喝下去。」布魯斯哄著，剛射完腦袋還無法運轉的迪克傻傻地聽從對方的吩咐吞下嘴裡腥羶的液體，還舔了舔嘴裡的肉棒確保液體都被他吃乾淨。

布魯斯從迪克嘴裡撤出來，滿意地親吻著迪克，他喜歡迪克嘴裡有他的味道，最好從裡到外都是，布魯斯伸手摸向剛射完的對方性器，開始揉搓著這軟下的器官。

「才剛射……我恐怕……嗯。」才說到一半，迪克就發現自己居然又再度漸漸興奮起來，但這應該是不可能才對。

「魔王的精可是很補的。」布魯斯溫柔地搓揉迪克的唇，露出淺淺的微笑，「我怎麼可能一次就夠，放心，夜還很長。」

迪克趴在布魯斯身上，扶著對方再次硬起的性器，發現對方的陰莖乍看之下很像人類的，但細部還是有些不同，龜頭稍尖了一些，紋路也多了好幾道，甚至明顯得像是什麼突起物，一想到剛剛就是這玩意在他體內肆虐，迪克就忍不住吞了一口口水，著魔地伸出舌頭，舔起這根彷彿有著自我脈搏的肉柱，彷彿吸越多、自己就會越興奮越硬，而迪克的下身也被布魯斯照顧得硬到流水，與對方相反方向，布魯斯面前的是迪克的陰莖與臀部，確認迪克的性器已經硬到不行後，他改去操對方先前被自己幹開的後穴，濕濕暖暖還流著水，裡面會是多爽布魯斯深有體會，如今只是再次用手指確認內部的柔軟，彷彿制約般，內部的腸肉甚至在手指進來時討好地吸附上來，搭配上穴口些微的紅腫，看起來讓人更想狠狠欺負，然後讓這個肉穴除了白白的精液之外什麼都吐不出來。

「真美。」布魯斯憐惜地親了親這個因為快感而顫抖的臀部，「真是太美了。」

接著他就起身讓迪克趴在床上，自己則挺著性器直接幹進對方後穴裡，雙手捏著對方的臀肉，宛如柔捏豐滿的胸部般抓揉，配合著抽插的動作，看起來就像是在乳交般令人愉悅。

「爹地幹得你爽嗎？」布魯斯拍了一下迪克的屁股，為這個富有彈性的臀部染上一層紅。

「爽！」迪克幾乎哭出來。

「大聲一點。」一聲響亮的打屁股聲再次充滿房間，「誰把你幹爽了？」

「爹地把我幹得很爽！」迪克毫無形象地大叫，過度的刺激早就讓他失去理智，他滿腦子只想著要高潮。

「乖孩子。」布魯斯滿意地親了親迪克的後頸，「我把精液射進你體內好不好？」

「拜託。」迪克扭著上半身，轉頭親吻著布魯斯，「射進來，拜託。」

「抓好。」布魯斯將迪克的雙手擺到床頭，意示對方抓緊床頭欄杆，接著布魯斯就抬起迪克的雙腿，讓臀部懸空，拉著迪克的大腿就開始猛幹。

「太、太……。」迪克甚至說不出一句太多了，光是要確保呼吸就夠困難更何況說話，下身遭受的猛力大概連他硬起的性器都能甩著水滴到床上了，更別說被對方陰囊拍紅的臀肉，撞得火辣又痲，感覺自己的肉穴都要被幹鬆了，恐怖的是，迪克發覺對方在體內居然漸漸地又變得大一些，強制的擴張跟捅穿讓他有那麼一瞬間失去了意識，最後又被過度的刺激被幹回神，接著是無法制止的射精與顫抖，以及對方插到深處釋放的一泡又一泡精液，滿臉因為過爽而流出的淚水流滿他的臉，呼著已經無法出聲的喊叫承受著一切。

「喜歡嗎？」先一步從高潮平息下來的布魯斯抱著迪克一起躺下，對方的後穴緩緩流出精液的畫面一如他的想像非常美好，他滿足地吻了迪克的額頭，已經累壞的迪克沒有力氣回答，只能用舒服的喉音與鑽進對方懷裡作為答案，布魯斯滿意地抱著對方，落下一個安祥的晚安吻。

End


End file.
